The Little Prince: The Life of Prince Darius
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: AU: What if Chibiusa wasn't born first? What if Usagi and Mamoru had a son before her? How will this change history as we know it? Or..did we ever really know anything at all?  R/R  Rated M.
1. Unexpected

AN: Yeah going to warn you right now- It's Very AU with different character interpretations. There's M/M, there will be other content that'll make you go "WTF" for a minute if you don't understand the reasoning. Some things will be explicit, some won't. So, if that hasn't turned you off or made you run to the hills- well, here you go.

**

* * *

Little Prince**

**Chapter 1**: _Unexpected_

* * *

It was quiet, even though the light was streaming in the room signaling that it was indeed morning, the person on the large bed could only stare at the bassinet with a mixture of confusion and dread.

This was not right. She thought hearing the quiet sleeping sounds drift lazily from it. This was not how it should have been!

Yet the proof was undeniable as the first sounds of a baby stirring from it's sleep. The white bassinet seemed brighter in the sunlit room then before as if to force her to see this truth. To see that there was nothing else.

The Queen of the Earth and Moon could only stare on numbly as her son cries for her.

She had a son. A boy.

It was suppose to be a girl. Pluto had said so. That the queens only had daughters and only one child.

Yet here she was with a son.

Unsteadily she stood and walks towards the crying baby looking down at him almost expecting to see the familiar soft pink curls of a little girl that had visited her in the past.

However, this child sported dark honey blonde curls and his eyes- his eyes were as blue as her own or Endymion's. Not the crimson color that she had known so well from before. Soft pale skint hat didn't know much of a sun's rays where the only things that seemed the same to her.

This baby was not the Chibiusa that came into the past. Was not the child that helped her and her friends throughout their adventures.

And like the pink haired girl before him, his brow was clear of any type of symbol.

Perhaps that was a blessing for now. Perhaps, she thought as she picks the child up and cooes softly, Chibiusa would come later.

For now, she sat with her little boy- Darius Endymion Chiba- and allowed him to nurse while her mind wondered as to why this had happened.

What had happened to her Chibiusa?

* * *

A/N: Still with us? Alright then.


	2. Happiness

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 2**: _Happiness_

* * *

While watching the infant breathe in and out, Endymion couldn't help but feel happy. That this tiny little boy was here and was so comfortable around him-trusted him to protect him- while he slept.

Carefully, the King of the earth-and by extension due to marriage- and moon picks up the little prince and rests him on his chest watching the tiny face scrunch up at the change before relaxing.

This was his son. His little boy, Darius.

He was suppose to have a daughter named Chibiusa with soft baby pink hair and vivid red eyes that were full of life and curiosity.

And he felt guilty.

He felt guilty because unlike the others, he wasn't as desperate as they were to find out the answers as to why this child was born instead of her. Oh, he had loved that little time-traveler as much as any of the others or perhaps a bit more.

However, Endymion himself had his own secret dreams that would never come true because of her birth. Because of the simple fact that girls were the only ones born to the royal queens of the Silver Millennium and that his wife would've only had one child.

Just one and no more.

When he had learned that a long time ago from Pluto as well, that small dream- the secret one he once would've shared with Usagi- died a miserable lingering death. He had to come to terms that he would never have what he longed for at all. He would never remember his parents or even know of their families and he would never have the big family that he wished for while in the Orphanage.

That was his little secret wish carved from the desperation of loneliness within the darkness of the hours of that place. Where he used to wish for a family to adopt him and feel the parental love he could no longer remember. So he wouldn't have felt guilty about being the reason that he not only lost his memory but his parents.

It had been his fault. Why on earth did he insist that for his birthday he wanted to go out? Why hadn't they said no?

Reality was a harsh mistress as she didn't even allow him the memory of such a tragic accident but only in whispers and sensations that haunted his dreams before those of the Moon Princess appeared.

He blinks a bit bringing himself back to the present as his son had made a small noise before settling against his father's chest. That's right, his son. Someone that was a mixture of himself and his wife.

He moves towards the window, careful not to disturb the babe's slumber and looks out on the city below as the sun began to set, casting a warm orange and golden glow on the crystals below.

He felt guilty that he prized this child so much. So much more than his pink haired daughter from a future that she didn't appear from now. All because this boy symbolized something to Endymion. That because of Darius's birth things weren't set in stone. That there could be the possibility of another child or of more children.

He closes his eyes and rocks slowly the child in his arms. The Possibility he held and tried to squash the guilt of it. That secret dream of his that once again lived because of this boy.

Oh, he had, like the others, been extremely surprised when his son was born. It was a puzzle to them all but it broke some of their hearts to learn of this. However, unlike the girls- they wouldn't understand what it felt like- Endymion had later inwardly celebrated even as guilt followed it like an unwanted shadow.

He had a son! A Son! It wasn't even the fact that the child was a boy, but...

He wanted someone to take after him in more than personality. He had once long ago searched his future daughter's face for any evidence of himself in her and found none. She looked like a perfect yet different colored clone of her mother and her grandmother.

There was nothing of him save his personality in that girl.

It had distressed him to a degree back then while he looked on at the pictures of his own parents. Yet again, he lost something. Something to pass on to preserve what was lost with her.

Turning from the window, an odd melody came to his mind and he hums it softly as his child stirs and began to cry.

He must be hungry, Endymion thought and moves to get a bottle for the hungry boy. With ease and practice, he fixes it with one hand and made sure it wasn't too warm before moving to sit down in the rocking chair they had in there and fed him.

He continues to hum, watching the boy's blue eyes- they were actually the same shade as his and his mother's. Usako's were too bright in color but he could see that besides the blonde hair, that the boy had her lips and ears as well as insatiable appetite.

Taking a break between them he smiles at the child who only smiles back and waves his tiny little hands making small noises. His heart melts at the sight even as he shifts the child to burp him, knowing that within probably less than a half hour he would have to change him.

Endymion didn't mind this as he cleans up his child's face and just continues to hum softly before kissing the boy's forehead.

He whispers softly to the baby his hopes for him and dreams.

Maybe one day that pink haired child will appear.

In this moment, though, Mamoru couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about being happy she wasn't here now.


	3. Expected Arrival

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 3**: _Expected Arrival_

* * *

It was stifling, the classes and tutors as well as not being allowed out of the palace itself. At the age of seven, Darius was extremely unhappy little prince. He used to dream of what it would be like to go out and play with others. However his mother and her friends kept him close to home. He was always glad when his father made time for him and the two would sneak out of the enormous crystal castle and out into the streets of the city and to the parks.

It was one of the few times he was glad he didn't have a symbol on his forehead like his mother and his aunts. No one would've guessed that the king and prince of Earth were walking right next to them in plain clothes.

It just sucked that those times were becoming fewer and he spent more time staring after the children of servants and other employees playing in the gardens.

He had always wanted to play with them, but when he wanted to join them they would always look so nervous or outright say they couldn't.

Because he was the prince.

In the rare times he had been hurt by this deeply, he had hidden in a closet away from everyone as they searched for him frantically. Diana was the one that always found him. She was the closest thing he had to a friend, yet even she was a little..reserved.

His mother...he loved his mother and was always told how he favored her a bit. Even though he had dark honey blonde hair that almost boarded on brunette, they would always say how much he was like her.

He wasn't sure if he was. His mother was always smiling at him and cheered him on but he had a feeling that she was looking for something. Something else that he knew nothing of.

Darius was simply at a loss of what to do for her and how to make that look go away. She never seemed as happy as she could be. The others- his aunts- he wasn't sure about them either. It varied like a lot of things did in his life. He loved being around his 'uncle' Haruka. She was a lot like his Dad and showed him so many things and even snuck out once or twice until Aunt Michiru caught them and chastized them for it before promptly looking the other way and asking that Uncle Haruka could get her a few things while they were out.

Aunt Minako was another strange thing to him. She was fun, but she too had the same look as his mother. He often caught her and Aunt Rei and Aunt Ami talking seriously about some girl he's never heard of. Speculating on things he didn't get.

Though, Aunt Makoto... Darius could only fantasize about what food she would make everyday. Especially sweets as he had inheirted his father's liking for chocolate. She was his favorite of the Inner court. She never looked at him weirdly like the others did and he was her number one food tester- she had said so.

Then there were the strangest of the strange to him. Hotaru and Aunt Setsuna.  
He shifts in his seat thinking about those two, frowning as he colors with crayons filling up the stark white blank spaces of the paper. There was something weird about those two. Hotaru never treated him coldly but she always seemed so sad. Like she missed something but he didn't know what.  
Aunt Setsuna always had time to talk to him when he visited her, but there was something odd about that one. Like she accepted something she didn't care for but had to make due.

Thinking about these things was slowly giving him a headache.

Though he turns his head from his drawings, hearing a commotion outside of someone running before the door to his playroom brusts open and his Aunt Minako stood there with a happy expression on her face.

"Guess what Darius?" She moves over to him with her bright grin, "Your mama's going to have a baby! Isn't that great?"

Darius's blue eyes widen a bit, his mother will have another child? He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He looks from Minako to his picture and back again unsure how to respond to that. After all, he knew where babies came from. Aunt Ami and his Dad made sure he knew things like that so it didn't surprise him later.

Still...a baby? Now? Really?

"What's the matter, Darius?" Minako's smile faded a bit as concern came to replace it. "Don't you want a little sister?"

Darius twirls the crayon in his hand a little not sure what to say. "I don't know."

Minako's expression became soft as she ruffles his hair, "Don't worry, you'll see. Having a sibling will be great! I always wanted one myself."

"Hm." his blue eyes strayed towards his picture. A strange picture of darkness and a little pink dot in the center. "I guess."

* * *

He was now certain that he didn't like babies. He didn't like any of this as he watched people hussel and bustle to get things prepared for the arrival of another little baby.

"Prince?" Diana had found him again, this time he only stood hidden behind the pillar, "What are you doing here?"

Darius barely glanced at the grey kitten before sighing softly, "Nothing Diana." He turns to look at her, "Do you think..that they'll forget me?"

Diana blinks a few times, "Forget you? What do you mean, Little Lord?"

Inwardly he winced at the nickname his mother gave him. It caught on with others in their circle too-much to his own horror- but he bears with it. One day he'll be just 'lord'.

"This baby business." He gestures as Minako with Rei flounces down the hallway with bags of things, "I don't think anyone knows I'm alive right now."

She huffs but jumps up on his shoulder, "Don't be silly! They're just exicted about a new life coming here soon. You're still important." She nuzzles his cheek, "You are the heir, so it doesn't matter if it's just you or if you have a billions siblings. You'll be important."

He scratches behind her ear and smiles a little, "I hope so. I don't..mind a new baby but if they favor the baby over me more... I don't know."

"It'll be alright, Darius. You'll see."

* * *

Darius was unsure what to make of the infant in the cradle. It was small, face was kinda squashed and it reminded him of an old man that hadn't had any sun. It was weird, though, that this baby was born on his birthday. He wasn't sure how well he felt about that. Just hours ago, he had been about ready to eat some cake and such but his mother cried out and they had to take her to the Med wing because she was having the baby right then.

And for exactly twenty minutes, he had felt more emotions than he ever had in his lifetime. He was now eight years old and he couldn't help but resent this child a bit.

It probably wouldn't have felt so bad if the baby had been a boy. But no, it was a little girl. A little girl that looked a lot more like his mother then he did. A little girl that made his mother smile with so much joy...he had never seen that before or rather he didn't recall his mother smiling like that before.

Even Hotaru and Diana's parents seemed happier with this baby. This baby he thought was so weird because she wasn't like him. He bore resemblance to both parents but she...

She had a crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes were a strange color to him. He had never seen anyone with such eye color before-except maybe Diana. Her eyes were an odd shade of red with hints of brown and the hair! The coloring was so off that he thought they may have dyed it or something. It was cotton candy Pink.

Pink hair and red eyes.

He couldn't help but sense dread and fear filling him up as he watched his mother take the baby from her cradle and cooes softly to her.

"I wondered when you would be here." she says softly unaware that her son was still there watching from his newest hiding place. " My Chibiusa... my little girl from the future."

* * *

A/N: Yeeah Did I mention there will be time skips? Well there are going to be time skips. Some things glossed over and such. So..sorry if it seems abrupt at times.


	4. Jealousy's Watch

Little Prince

Chapter 4: Jealousy's watch

* * *

Eight years old and Darius found how isolating it was with a new baby. Especially since it's a baby they had waited for. Though his Dad still tried to make time for him and Uncle Haruka was still good for playing around, but everyone else?

They were too busy cooing over the new baby. If Haruka or his Dad wasn't in the room, no one would know he even existed- except Diana of course. Diana was his ever constant companion in these times. She was there when no one else had time for him.

"You know," She had said once while laying on his pillow, "my Mama wants me to become the adviser for Chibiusa."

Darius had froze in the middle of coloring a new picture and looks at her, "But.. you're my adviser. She can't do that can she?" The idea of being alone once more stretched before him. If Diana wasn't there...if she couldn't be his friend any more...

"She could." Diana admitted but breathed out, "But I told her I was happy being yours and that she and daddy would just have to do something else."

He breathes but still had an awful feeling, "But they want you to be her guardian." He looks at his picture again, "You probably will end up like that I guess."

"Don't be silly," the kitten told him, "I'm your friend first and foremost. Even if I do end up being her guardian too, you know who I'll side with."

He nods but he wasn't sure if it would be true. He hoped it would. He really did.

* * *

Years passed, yet for Darius he grew more estranged from everyone and became a quiet reserved boy by the time he was twelve. Only for short years, yet he watched as Diana tried to balance her duties and loyalties to both him and his little sister.

Unlike him, though, his sister was picked on but only by a few select kids. He suppose his only usefulness came in scaring them off with a look. Then again, she had many more friends than he did. She even grew attached to their tutor Helios.

She was more outgoing- the way he used to be- and she was as well loved as his mother. Everyone knew about her more than they knew about him now in these days. And on their shared birthday...

Well suffice to say in comparison, she always had more. The loud choruses of Princess Small Lady echoed through the palace most often those days.

Sometimes, he even doubted his place now. Was he a placeholder for her? Or was it simply due to the change in his own personality?

In either case, his sister gotten a gift on her fourth- his twelfth- birthday. It was something of a round ball that looked a lot like Lady Luna.

"Wow!" the pink haired girl smiles brightly at the blue haired woman, "Thank you Auntie Ami!" She hugs the little ball tight and it spoke her name.

"I had it made for you for a long time. Just waiting for you to become old enough to use it." Ami said to her with an endearing smile, "It's called Luna P. And there's a special magical word that can change it into anything you need."

"Really?" The child's eyes widen in wonder, "Oh tell me please?"

His mother and the others laughed, but he remained as he was with a frozen smile on his face. How long had she had that made? He couldn't help but feel utterly envious of his sister in that moment. Why did she get everything? Why were they so excited about her?

What was so special?

He turns away then, ignoring the looks from others as he silently left his own birthday party.

"Darius..." Serenity had almost missed the look on her son's face. What was that look about? She had thought he had gotten on well with Chibiusa and everyone. She admitted to herself that she doted on the girl a bit more than him but it couldn't have been much.

"Maybe he's just tired?" Rei had suggested to the queen while they watched Chibiusa try out her new toy.

"I suppose." Serenity said uncertain as to why she couldn't shake this feeling. A feeling that she missed something important.

Endymion on the other hand had been watching his son carefully over the years and had tried to the best of his abilities to include him but he could feel that Darius was withdrawing from them_. After this_, he promised himself,_ I'll look in on him_.

* * *

"Little Lord?" Diana's voice was heard clearly through the door. "Please talk to me..Darius. What's wrong?"

"Go away." He picks up a paint brush breathing out as he mixes the paints, "Go back to the party."

"But Darius..." Diana really wanted to know what was wrong. He kept becoming so distant lately and she wasn't sure why it was. "Please just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." The twelve year old said as he tries to concentrate on the painting. "Just go away."

Diana sighs softly and moves away. When had he become so moody? She wasn't sure but she still had to go back to the party and play nice for the time being.

Click. Tick Tick. Tick. Snaps closed. He stares at the strange pocket-watch his father had given him. It was odd, this watch. His father told him that once long ago it didn't used to work until he met his mother. Darius found that a little far fetched, but then again...

He watches as the little window where there was a painted scenery moves little by little as time went on. It was beautiful. This strange star shaped pocket-watch. He liked it.

And in a way, he felt..special. Chibiusa wouldn't get one like this. She wouldn't get something that was this special from their father. Holding the silver watch in hand he glances out the window of his room and sighs softly.

This day had been..well... it was the same as it always been from the time she was born on his birthday. He wondered a bit if his father ever felt overshadowed by his mother.

If he did, he never showed any signs of it.

Once more he opens the pocket watch listening to the soft ticks of it as it kept time.


	5. Sweet Sixteen

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 5:** _Sweet Sixteen_

* * *

At sixteen, Darius found he hated being at his own birthday party. His 'friends' were fake-except for Diana- and it became almost a chore to be there. They no longer called him 'little lord' thank heavens. Still the Lord Prince Darius Endymion Chiba was less than thrilled when hearing his sister's name connected to his in that birthday song.

Like always.

Most would think he was used to it, but Darius only grew more disgruntled by this each year that had passed. It also didn't help that suddenly he and his sister both stopped growing. She was stuck in a six to seven year old body even though she was eight and he.. well he was at least grateful for looking like the age he stopped growing at. Then again, they weren't so worried about him then they were worried about her.

_Fine,_ he had thought once, slouching in his chair with a bored look to his eyes as his sister enthusiastically went to play with some other girls, _I don't need them. I don't need anyone._

But his father had watched him with mounting worry. He only hoped that his son hadn't become apathetic to everything. Gods knows what would happen...

"Usako." He said when they caught a private moment, "Don't you think Darius has changed?"

She blinks a bit before following his gaze to the brooding teenager, "Oh, I just think he's at that age." She smiles a bit, "He'll grow out of it."

"I think we should talk to him more." He said again breathing out, "We haven't spent any real family time with the children since they were little."

Her brows rose as she thought of that, "A vacation would be nice wouldn't it? I suppose we could shift things around for it." She tilts her head, "Just the four of us?"

He nods, "Yes, the four of us." He glances around, "Time away from here would be a good idea I think. For all of us."

* * *

He glances around but hears nothing as he sneaks down to the lower levels of the palace. His heart was pounding wildly as the floors ticked by with a soft ding. He had never done this before but the impulse had suddenly grabbed him to just run away for the night.

Darius pulls the hoodie up more to hid his face as he slips by the guards and out the servant's entrance into the streets. It would be a long good walk before he really hit town but once he was there, Darius marveled at the glittering lights and the people that walked the streets.

This place was -alive-. It was alive in ways he wasn't and he could do nothing more but soak it in. Everything felt like it was speaking to him and he couldn't resist but go out and see what was there.

About two hours later found him finishing up a game at a late night arcade before he moves to leave. it had been fun blowing a lot of his money on games and games for other people. He had never seen so many skilled gamers before and hadn't been allowed to play these kinds of games at home.

Something about it 'not being educational' from Aunt Ami.

Either way, he had his taste of this free life and checked his watch. Another hour and he would be fine. After all, he wanted to explore this world bit by bit. To see everything there was here.

Turning, he leaves the arcade and headed further away from the shelter of the crystal palace and towards the urban areas. This place was strange and almost foreign to him as he saw some people stumble down the street singing some rowdy song and another pissed on a building.

Did all manner of people live like this?

He wasn't sure but he kept walking thinking he might be able to walk out of this place.

His head turns watching a couple, a younger girl and an older man, walking off. The girl was laughing up until the man kissed her roughly.

Darius startled a bit, his blue eyes widen as the two moved between the buildings and into the shadows. He knew about..some things but this...? He hadn't learned anything about humans doing these kinds of things. It was an odd feeling he was having from it. Like when he had a crush on his Aunt Makoto two years ago.

It had made things rather awkward for a long time than until he and his father talked about things. It had been probably the worst moment in his life ever.

"See something you like, kid?" a sultry voice asked him as a hand with painted nails rested on his shoulder, "I've never seen you down here before."

He turns his head and saw an emerald haired woman with deep brown eyes and a painted ruby red smile watching him. "If you want something like that though, you're going to have to pay."

"Uh.." Darius's mind went utterly blank as he looks from her made up face and than down at her scantily clad body before swallowing a bit as nervousness and latent fear began to eat his insides. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

_How stupid,_ he thought to himself, _I don't sound anything like father!_

He hated that his voice came out a bit higher and that he felt himself shake a bit around this woman. She was what his Aunt Minako would call 'lady of the night' when he caught her talking about things he shouldn't hear.

Her thin brows rose with an almost cocky smirk, "Oh, you're a virgin aren't you? Did you buddies send you down here to get rid of that? Poor dear." She laughs and it made him want to run. "Hmm..or could it be possible you don't know what you like yet?"

"I- I have to go." Darius tries to leave unable to understand his reaction to her.

"Oh no no, if you're here on a mission, well we better complete it." the bossy green haired woman told him and tugs him along, "I'm Emi, but everyone calls me Duchess"

"Duchess?" He was mildly confused. Why would a person need two names?

She snorts leading him down an alley and further from safety, "Yeah, because they say I have the attitude of one. What's yours?"

"Da-" Crap he couldn't tell her his real name. Even if there's thousands of others with his name. "Daisuke."

"Alright, kid, here we are." She smiles hearing the music beating, "If this doesn't cure anything your money back." She laughs again, "Maybe. Now hand it over."

He fumbles- what was he doing? His own mind was screaming at him that he shouldn't be doing this and that he should be running back home to his nice safe bed with his paints and things and never come out again. Yet has he hands over the cash he spotted the black crescent moon stamped on the front of the building but there was no words other than that.

"What is this place?" He asks even as he follows her in hearing the loud music coming from the closed door.

Duchess laughs a bit, "It's the new thing, kid." She said smirking, " Club Black Moon. You're just in luck. Not many people find this place." Then the woman pushes him inside, "Have fun."

Pushed inside a darkly lit room with music blasting his ears and people around him gyrating to the beats, Darius could have never been so far from home as he was inside of that room.

He pushes it way through the bodies withering on the dance floor and jumps a bit when he felt someone's hand squeeze his butt but he couldn't see who it was. His eyes lit up towards where the Dj was. An honest to gods DJ. He's never seen one outside of movies before. It was a blue haired man with headphones on. He could barely see anything beyond that.

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder again and he turns quickly ready to run or fight if he needed to. But it was just some girl with bright orange hair, glitter covering her entire body that he could see under the mesh shirt she wore with a neon orange tube top, black tight skirt and heels that should've been impossible.

What made it worse was she started to dance with him. Outside of court learned dances or even ballroom dancing, Darius had no idea what to do.

The girl seemed to see that and smiles a bit trying to show him how.

It took a while but Darius found this kind of dancing, while..stimulating unto itself, was the most fun form he's ever had. He decided then that he would come back again to this place as he dances the night half away without knowing that someone was watching him with a predatory gleam.

It was almost four am when the young prince returned home, sweaty and exhausted. That Duchess was a strange but amusing woman he had thought after two drinks. Gods those drinks!

He presses his forehead against the shower willing for the headache to leave and for his hearing to return. What was in those? He didn't know but by the time he slipped between the cool sheets of his bed, Darius was out like a light.


	6. Gravity of Life

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 6**: _ Gravity of Life  
_

* * *

"Darius? Darius!" Diana's voice was grating on his nerves as he rubs his eyes beofre looking at the agitated Mauian. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Darius couldn't for the life of him understand what she wanted or had even said. "What do you want, Diana?"

"Helios is here for your afternoon lessons." Diana told him and studied him for a bit, "Darius, are you alright?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" He got up before heading to the doors and out into the crystal hallways towards a special door. There were only two within the castle that were deemed special. One was the Time Gate where Aunt Setsuna stood guard and the other was this one.

"You seem tired. Did you sleep well?" She was concerned for him. He had been like this for almost a month now. As if he lacked any energy at all. "You've been listless lately."

"Nothing to worry about." Darius moves to open the door that lead to a field with a strange source of light coming from nowhere. Elysian, the land his father's kingdom once stood on was now only a door away. "Don't you have someone to look after?"

Diana's ears twitched slightly as did her tail. Even though she was about his age and had gain greater control of her shifts between cat and human, she still kept her ears and tail from childhood feeling better balanced that way. Her hair had grown out surprisingly straight as her fathers-even though everyone had expected it to be curly like her mother's.

"Oh..right." she worries her lower lip, "Please don't push yourself, Darius."

With that the cat girl was gone, leaving the prince to wander the fields until he found the priest who was over looking a herd of horses grazing in the distance.

"Alright," The prince said with a sigh and disinterest, "can we cut to the chase and not play this game any more?"

Helios looks over at the young man slightly surprised, "What are you talking about, prince?" He moves closer to the taller boy with concern evident in his golden eyes, "What has you convinced that this is a game?"

"We both know this is bull." Darius said bluntly having picked up some of those terms. " I have no powers, I'm crown in name only and they're only waiting for Chibiusa to get older and inherit the Silver Crystal so she can be heir." He blows his bangs out of his face. "So this exercise in trying to get me to remember this stuff isn't for my benefit but hers because she won't remember any of this. So why don't we just sit here for an hour and I pretend to get it all and leave?"

Helios studies him for a long while before saying, " That's foolishness, Prince Darius. They do care about you and you are more than name only. You're heir to the earth kingdom and therefore heir to the Golden Crystal." He moves closer to him until he was less than a foot away and looking right up at him. " You've seem tired, my prince. What has been ailing you so? Why do you believe these things?"

"Because it's true." He was becoming uncomfortably aware of Helios's proximity to him. "Mother loves her more than she ever loved me. They all do. Even Diana is succumbing to it. What is there left for me that is mine and mine alone?"

"This is." Helios touches his chest sending an unexpected shiver down Darius's spine. "You yourself are a miracle. No one ever thought that his majesty would have a son. Let alone one like you. Even though Princess Small Lady will indeed inherit the Silver Crystal, you are more important than she ever will be. Through you the Earth breathes and lives. It is a connection only the heirs directly and solely of earth have. Had you not been born, this connection would lie only with myself and the king. Even Small Lady would never share this as she is of the moon so the earth will reject her."

"But I am as well." Darius says softly but he couldn't help but wonder what connection was there between him and Helios. They had always had a mentor and student relationship but it seemed closer than that. Almost like... He shies away from that thought. The same thought he had when he had been old enough to feel it. "Am I not the son of my mother? Is she not the daughter of my father? Who chooses these things? Who decides this?"

Helios only stares up at him. He had grown so much over such a short period of time to the priest. Just like his father. He sighs softly looking away now. "I do not know who decides the ultimate fate that we all follow, your highness. I can only advise."

"Helios..." Darius felt nervous. Something was here. Something he wasn't sure about but he knew it was important. It had to do with the priest.

When the priest looks back at him, he felt it again. This strange intangible longing that he didn't understand or even knew was there. Molten gold eyes that held something to them. The longer he stared the more he could see something that was solid gold hidden away there. What was that?

It was so close. So close...

Before Darius realized it, his lips were drifting close to the priest's who had moved but had watched him almost expectantly. Like he had waited for this. Waited for...

"Lord Helios! Darius!" A childish voice rang out across the fields, breaking the spell that had been over the two.

Darius looks away blushing deeply and uncertain as to why that had happened. Why had he almost kissed him? His first kiss would've been with-!

"Small Lady." Helios moves from Darius's side to greet the young princess, "Your lessons don't start for another ten minutes."

"I know." She pouts a little, "But I am really excited to know how the story ends!"

Darius for the moment remained silent and confused. Why? Why was there such an attraction now? Almost as if he was compelled to do that? And why was he so angry with his sister this time? She had ruined his solitude before with her ridiculous questions and such but this time it almost seemed as if she had stopped something vastly important to him.

Like his life had depended on it.

"Darius?" The pink haired girl's eyes looked up at him curiously, "What's the matter? Are you sick? Diana said you might be because you looked so bad this morning and I thought this could cheer you up." She holds out the rolled up picture to him tentatively. Lately she had been unsure of his feelings regarding her. He was always so short and temperamental and well..silent.

Darius wasn't sure if he should trust himself to speak. He wanted to yell at her for interrupting-whatever it was- and that she wasn't wanted.

But that wasn't true. He was the one that wasn't wanted.

With that thought, it grounded him back to his earlier thoughts as he took the paper from her and plastered a smile on his face that he didn't feel. "Thank you, Chibiusa." It sounded cordial even though he was using her nickname that only the family used, "I'll look at it in a bit."

"Hm." She nods but looks over at Helios confused. What was that look? "Lord Helios?"

"Ah, yes, this way princess. We'll begin with the reign of King Darien." He said but his gaze lingered on the prince as he left. "Darius is named after him, you know. King Darien was a very wise man, a good man but.."

Their voices faded and Darius walks back to the door that looked as if it hung in mid-air. He opens the picture and his hands shook a little. His mouth twisted a little at the image there. Her drawing had improved greatly, but was still childish. He could only picture her taking up his last sanctuary with Aunt Michiru. She had praised him well on his pictures and artistry. Will she take that too? Of course she would. She was Princess Small Lady Usagi Serenity. Of course she would.

"All hail the king, indeed." He mutters the words written there as she had drawn him as king of earth. He balls it up and walks out into the palace before throwing it away.

He'd never be king.

* * *

It was dinner and he sat at his usual place close to the head of the table where his parents and sister sat. Though his sister sat across from him, Darius wished she was further away. Beside him was Rei and the others that lined the rest of the table. Hotaru sat next to Chibiusa of course. She always did and seemed especially attached to the young girl. Diana was on the other side of her and was looking right at him.

He looks away and picks at his food like he always did while his sister chattered on about the day's events.

"And then Lord Helios told me all about King Darien and the knights!" She said excitedly, "It sounds all so cool! And I gave Darius a picture because he didn't look ok- Ne, Darius could you show it to them?" She turns her ruby eyes on him smiling expectantly.

"Oh yes, do show it." Serenity said smiling a little, "She's becoming a little artist just like you."

He stabs a carrot and ate it. He knew his sister and mother hated them, but he found them oddly sweet to his taste. "I can't."

"Oh is it in your room?" Michiru inquired curiously. She loved the fact that both the royal children were becoming very good artists in their own right. Chibiusa's art was so cheerful and lively as you would expect from an eight year old and Darius...well she frowns at that moment having not seen much of his art. She would have to make it a point to see it.

"No." Darius looks at them with oddly angry eyes, " I threw it away."

"What?" Chibiusa looked like she was on the verge of tears, "why? I worked so hard on that!"

"Darius that was so mean. Why would you do it?" His mother asked him as Hotaru comforted the girl but his father's face was expressionless.

Or rather Darius couldn't read it.

It didn't matter.

"Gee, Mother, why would you continue to pretend to care what I do?" He looks towards her. "It's obvious who your favorite child is."

Serenity blinks at that as she hadn't expect him to say it, "Darius what are you talking about? we're talking about how mean you're being to your sister. Apologize right now."

He stood up so fast his chair fell over and he glares at her full of resentment making the woman flinch at it's intensity, "I'll apologize when you apologize for even giving birth to me."

"Darius that's enough." Endymion finally spoke. "Why don't you go to your room to cool off, son?"

Darius was going to snap back but the tone in his father's voice held him from doing so. Instead, the sixteen year old teenager left the room.

Diana was quick to excuse herself, but her mother stopped her.

"Diana, finish your dinner." Luna looks over at her.

"But- he needs me, mother." Diana's eyes pleaded with her.

It was enough for Artemis to simply give in, "Go on ahead. We'll hold leftovers for you. "

"Artemis!" Luna looks over at him once their child left, "She needs to learn-"

"She's being a good friend, Luna." Artemis ate a shrimp,"That's a good quality."

Chibiusa sniffles a bit, "He hates me!" She rubs her eyes even as Hotaru tries to dry them. "Why does he hate me so? What did I ever do to him?"

"It's ok, Chibiusa-chan." Hotaru cooes, "He's just...at that stage in life. He doesn't hate you."

"Are..you sure?" the child sniffles "I think he hates me. He doesn't ever want to be around me any more."

Endymion shared a look with his wife, who looks down feeling a bit guilty. Had she been showing too much favoritism to her daughter and neglected her son? No, she treated them equally. Besides Chibiusa needed the training since she would one day wield the Silver Crystal.

That's all.

She picked at her food. _That was all._

* * *

Diana managed to arrive at Darius's room just in time to see the body dressed in civilian nightclub clothing leave.

"Where are you going?" Her eyes widen in surprise, "Your father said-"

"Screw what he said." Darius replies moodily passing her, "I'm going out."

Diana turns and caught him by the shoulder, "But it's too dangerous! You know you and your sister aren't allowed out without a proper guard."

"You know what Diana?" Darius turns on her, "Why don't you take your prime and proper attitude else where? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being second best and being here. So why don't you go back to dinner and devote yourself wih the 'real' heir, alright? " He moves to leave again, "I'm going to go somewhere where it doesn't matter who I am- there will be someone that wants me."

"But Darius!" Whatever else Diana was going to say died on her lips as the prince left. She had a terrible feeling. "Something will happen if this doesn't stop."

The music, the beat reverberated throughout the empty warehouse as he wanders through the withering mass of bodies sways as he finally made his way to the fringes to breathe a bit.

However he didn't count on a pair of crimson eyes smiling at him, "Well, you're back again. Daisuke isn't it?" The man asked with a cocky smile.

"Uh, yeah." Darius blinks, "How did you know my name?"

The red haired male only smirks before moving closer, "Emi has a big mouth when she drinks. She thinks you'll be her latest conquest." He laughs a bit.

That laugh made Darius shiver a bit. It made things tingle and he couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well you know my name, what's yours?"

"They call me the Duke, but my name's Ryou." He told him. "Come on, you look like a bit of dancing could let off some steam. Ever mash-pit before?"

"What's that?"

Darius blinks curiously as Ryou laughs again and drags him to the center, "If you're not afraid of getting hurt and wanna shove some people it's right up your alley!"

For the first time in Darius's life, he shoved people and simply went all out even though it earned him a black eye and a bloodied lip, he couldn't feel any more alive than he did then with Ryou as his partner backing him up.

Nothing was confusing any more and no one cared if he was anything other then another body to dive into and shove around.

They laughed and drank and had so much fun that Darius forgot the time. He didn't mind or cared anymore other than that his new friend hung out with him and helped him curse out the royals when they had stumbled out and wandered the street in a drunk stupor and laughing raucously at crude jokes they told.

A friend outside of all that stuffy politic stuff and he was just happy to feel normal again.

As they made their way to the bluff that over looked the city with a few less drinks in them and both collapsed to the ground out of breathe and feeling some what happy.

Ryou laughs a bit more as he said, "And the look you gave that guy for the black eye? That was classic man. Just classic. Hope you didn't break his ribs."

"He deserved it if I did!" Darius counters poking him in the chest noting that the man actually worked out it seemed.

"Man, you're a riot. So wanna join our club?" Ryou asked amused, "I think you'd do nicely there."

"Club? About what?" Darius lays against his side. "Fight club or something?"

"Nah nah, man." Ryou shook his head but decided that wasn't a good idea before stopping, "I mean, like private clubs and parties and stuff. Cool shit you know?"

"Heh, hell if it sounds as cool as you make it out to be sign me up." Darius smirks but found it odd. He looked good- Ryou that is. Almost as if...

No, he wasn't like that. Even if he was close to kissing Helios, he wasn't...was he?

Emi's words came back to him. "You don't know what you like do you?"

Again another moment was on him and he didn't know how to break this tension. The more he gazed into those eyes the more he wanted to know. Was he like that? Or did he just like girls?

Or did he like both? Can you even like both?

That was a puzzling thought in his head but it went out of his mind as Ryou only draws him closer roughly against his body and kisses the living daylights out of the Prince of Earth, not caring to be gentle at all with him.

For the life of him, Darius didn't mind this one bit.

* * *

An: Just to clear up (I had reader that was confused before when it was posted on another site) King Darien is **-not-** nor has ever been or will be Mamoru. English Dub names may be used in this story but rest assured, they are certainly _**not**_ the characters attached to them.

Either way, happy readings.


	7. And the Earth moved

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 7**:_ And the Earth moved_

* * *

When he woke up, his body was sore and his mind was fuzzy as if he was still in a fog of some sort. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened to him in the last few hours but he saw he was in a motel of sorts and there was a note by the bed on the nightstand.

Curiously, as his head pounded to a new rhythm and he felt sick as a dog, he opens it and read it silently to himself.

_Kid,_

_Wild night, lets do it again._

_- The Duke_

His lips twitched a bit but he lays back down becoming fully aware of his body now. It ached in places he didn't even know that could ache. Turning over on his side-wincing as he does so- he tries to beat back the blush that threatened to take over his face.

He wasn't successful.

Memories of last night rushed back to him in no particular order and he pulls the covers up over his head feeling embarrassed now. Gods, had that really been him? Had he really...done -that- with Ryou?

He shivers a bit, feeling those sensations that were stirred up by the memories. It was strange now. He wasn't even sure if he...

He swallows a bit feeling the dryness of it before he finally decides to move. On unsteady feet, he shuffles his way to the bathroom and for a shower.

He hisses in pain but eventually gets used to the water beating down on his bruised body as he leans against the shower stall thinking again. Those thoughts lead to the memory of last night and he couldn't help himself.

He pants softly leaning against the shower stall with his eyes closed reliving it.

Ryou's mouth hadn't been gentle, but demanding and commanding much like his touches and strokes. It wasn't gentle or even coaxing it was almost as if he dared him to deny him any of that. It hadn't been a tender thing, it had been hard, painful at one point but...

"Ryou.." He gasps softly as he was overcome with the sudden ecstasy of the moment.

Ryou had opened something in him that craved him again. He wanted...no he needed Ryou. He needed something only Ryou could give him.

He breathes out shivering. Gods, if only he could exist in this place. Yet he knew better even as he cleans himself up and then inspects himself in the mirror, he knew his parents would be furious with him.

He contemplated on not going back. On never returning to that place. After all, he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his wet dark honey blonde hair, they had what they needed.

They had her. They didn't need him.

He breathes out once more before brushing his teeth and moving to get dressed. He checks his wallet and was relieved that he had enough money to take a cab half way home. Checking the cabinet he found some sober up pills and took two of those before he moves to get dress and to leave.

He wonders if he'll see this world again.

* * *

It was expected, he supposed as he stares at the varying expressions on the guardians and his family's faces. It ranged from shock to silent disappointment and anger. Yet Darius didn't know if he should care or not. On the one hand, part of him cared. Part of him was terrified of what his parents and the others would say. On the other hand, he didn't care. He didn't believe what he did mattered anyway.

Still he had to suffer through this.

"Where were you?" His father asked him moving towards him, "What happened where did you get those bruises?"

Serenity, of course had moved to inspect him with a worrying look as Ami had accompanied her. "You should go to the med-wing right now so Ami can check you over. Gods, do you know how worried we were when Diana came and told us you had disappeared? We were beside ourselves!"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Haruka asked him frowning, "Everyone was looking for you last night."

Inwardly he flinched at that. He hated that he disappointed her and his father. After all they and Diana were the only ones...

He pushed that thought aside as the realization of the fact that Diana had told them he had left. Then again what did he expect her to do? Bitterly he knew he shouldn't have expected her to keep silent about it.

The said girl was picking at her dress not looking at him at the moment.

_Figures._

"Well?" Makoto prompt, "where were you?"

"Why do you care?" Were the first words out of his mouth. "I went out and hung out with some friends." He took some pleasure in the fact that they seemed utterly surprised by that. "Yeah, I have friends outside of this lump of rock. Real friends."

"Do they know who you are?" Rei demanded, "Darius it's dangerous for you to be out there without any guards with you! There are people out there that are willing to take you hostage or even-"

Darius felt the fine rage build up in him, something that had waited for so long to come out that when it did it came out fast and furious as he took a step back from them.

"I repeat." He said as he let his fury show through his voice, "Why do _you_ care? It doesn't matter what **I** do! But it does because it ruins your perfect little image you want to show the people! It ruins _her_ standing! Your precious princess. You're just using me as a place holder for her until she gets older and can use the Silver Crystal. You've always loved her more! So why bother with me who wasn't expected or even wanted?"

It was pain. Pain constricted his heart. It was true. That's how he saw it. Everything was always..always about Chibiusa. Always about her and the Silver Crystal. No matter what Helios had said, it would never be about him. He wasn't that important. He was a footnote. A minor nuisance in their plans.

And-

Pain erupted on the side of his face as he looks at his mother who had slapped him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She was flushed and angry but even more so, he saw something fleeting. Was it fear? Regret? What of?

"That's enough of that, Darius!" She said heatedly, "I don't know _why_ you have it in your head that we don't care about you or are using you but it's not true. We love you both the same and if this acting out is because we haven't been paying attention to you-"

"Acting..out?" He said slowly and gave in the insane urge to laugh, "Is that what it is to you, Mother? Acting out? You don't see it. You're denying it yourself. But father sees it. Don't you?" He looks at his father. "You've always seen how they preferred her."

"Don't bring him into this." Serenity told him tersely.

However Endymion only shook his head, "He's right, Usako."

"Mamo-chan.." Serenity turns to him, as did the other girls, in surprise. "It's not true, you know it's not."

"It is." Endymion only moves over to his son and sighs softly, "You don't see it, but I do. I know you favor her because of the past but because of that fondness you all had for her it's made it difficult for him."

Darius's position relaxed slightly, it was both a relief yet not to know someone besides him knew of this. That he wasn't alone in seeing this. That he wasn't crazy.

"_However_." He felt his father look at him. "They're still right that you shouldn't be running off so late. Because of your position- not even that, but because of the simple fact you're related to us Darius, you are always going to be in danger of being taken hostage. Right now there are many fractions out side these walls that wish to see our rule end and you and your sister dead. What they say isn't entirely out of concern for her but for you as well."

He felt a mixture of shame and lingering anger at his father's words. Yet he knew it was true. How many stories or history where people had been kidnapped over something? Or had been killed...?

"You need to go to your room, Darius. You're grounded to this palace until further notice." Endymion said, "But only after Ami has had a chance to look at you."

Darius turns unsure what to feel now. Empty. That's a good word. Empty and ..angry. It didn't prove anything but acknowledge the hypocrisy of his mother and her friends. They shouted 'we love you' but they don't. It wasn't going to change.

"Mash pit."

"What?" Minako looks at him as he paused in the middle of the hallway. What did he mean?

"That's how I got my eye, I don't need Ami to look at me." He turns away, "I don't _need_ anyone."

Serenity shivers watching the back of her son and wonders just where did she go wrong with him. Hadn't she loved him enough? Given him everything? But..apparently she hadn't. She glances at her husband but only felt that he was suppressing something before he too moves to walk away.

"Mamo-chan.." She looks after him walking behind him, "Did I...am I really that bad?"

He looks at her, "It's not your fault that you loved her before you even had her, Usako." He said softly, "But...you really need to remember that Chibiusa isn't the only one that craves a mother's love. I could love him all I want but there's nothing like a mother who loves you unconditionally." He looks away from her as they continued down the hallway. "I understand him in that. Even if you can't change your feelings, you should at least acknowledge that it's hurting someone."

"I..I didn't realize it." She admitted finally running a hand through her own hair. "Ever since she came to us in the past time and again I always wanted to embrace Chibiusa because she seemed so lonely. I wanted to fix that and make it better and when Darius was born..." She worries her lower lip, "I..I didn't know what to do. I thought we lost her forever."

He didn't tell her that he had been glad at the time that Chibiusa hadn't been born. He kept that to himself. That small tidbit of information was something he wasn't about to share with his wife. "It doesn't help that they share a birthday. Didn't you notice, Usako? I asked you before if he seemed any different but you were focused on her."

"I was..." She looks away ashamed a bit, "I just thought he was going through a phase. All teenagers do."

"He thinks he's second best." Endymion told her, "His attitude, the way he looks at Chibiusa and the girls when they're together... It's as if he longs for those days when it was just him."

"How do you know?" She looks at him curiously, "You seem to know so much about what he's going through. You don't have any siblings."

Endymion smiles ruefully at her. "I was raised in an orphanage, Usako. That might not mean much to you, but it's as good as having siblings. I'm not surprised he's acting like this." He looks ahead, "I would act like that too if I were him. That's how I know. It's confusing enough to just be a teenager without the royal trappings and grandeur that we have now."He raises a brow amused almost, "Or have you forgotten that part?"

She paused and suddenly realized that she had never really wanted to know about his time in the orphanage that he grew up in. She did ask about his parents but after that...

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." She hugs him suddenly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not me that needs this, Usako." He hugs her back, "It's Darius and Chibiusa. She's just as confused as he is, I think. We need to do better by them both."

"We will." She promised.

* * *

"Go away." His back was to the door that he had locked and didn't feel like answering. "I don't want to talk to you- snitch!"

"Darius I was worried about you." Diana said fighting back her own tears at his continued rejection. "I didn't know where you would go. Please, be reasonable!"

"I said Go away!" He yells, "What part of that don't you understand? You have what you wanted so why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because I'm your friend! I'll always be your friend first you know this." She rubs her eyes, "Why are you treating me like this, Darius? Haven't I've always been there for you? Haven't I always listened?"

He said nothing to that but buries his head under his pillow. He didn't want to hear it. He just wished it would go away. He wanted to go back out there where Ryou and Emi and the others were at that club.

"Darius..." Diana tried again but, the prince didn't respond to her. Eventually she gave up and walks away. Had she failed as a guardian? Maybe he was right. Maybe she should devote herself to Chibiusa's training?

She shook her head, no she couldn't abandon him now. Not when he needed her most! Even if he doesn't know it.

* * *

It was a week into his imprisonment- as he called it- and he hadn't spoken to anyone since he had returned and routinely met their questions with silence or averted eyes so he wouldn't have to look at them. The tension in the palace was thick enough to cut with a knife as everyone tipped toed around the prince. Even his sister, the normally cheerful and happy go lucky girl, became subdued when he walked by her.

Chibiusa didn't know how to fix this. She felt so estranged from her brother that she admired so much but his silence was unnerving and it made her feel like it was her fault. She just didn't understand why it was her fault.

At night, she wondered if it was better if she hadn't been born. Maybe her parents and her brother would've been happier that way. Then again, her mind told her otherwise as she remembered the few times he actually smiled at her even told her once that he loved her. Granted she was little but still.

She hugs Luna P to her and sniffles a bit, how could she fix this?

"It's ok Small Lady, don't cry." the toy beeps, "Luna P is here."

"Luna P, how can I help him?" She looks at the ball, "He's so sad all the time and Mama and Papa are always sad too. How can we make it better?"

The toy only beeps a few times before playing a song.

Chibiusa sighs softly. Sometimes it was such a useless toy.

* * *

Though for Darius he could only stare at the white priest with a vague sense of something but lays back down on his bed. He hadn't opened the door and he didn't know how Helios had gotten in his room at all.

"What do you want?" The surly teen grumbles and just hugs his pillow. "Aren't you suppose to be giving lessons to 'her highness'?"

"Darius." Helios said walking towards the bed, "If you keep this up, you'll never get the golden crystal. Your heart bears too much negative emotions towards others."

He turns his head towards him then away, "Maybe I shouldn't even be here."

"Don't be like that, my prince." Helios looks down at him, "There are others that are very concerned for you. Please, just give them a chance."

Darius looks up at Helios eyeing him a bit, "Did father send you? I bet he did to make sure I hadn't escaped again."

"No, the king is unaware that I am here to see you." The priest said to him, "Come with me to Elysian. It'll help you." He offered his hand to the young man.

Considering it for a moment Darius moves to get up but pulls the priest down on his bed. "I rather stay here thanks." He smirks a bit mischievously, " I've gotten used to staying in bed."

Helios could only look at him with a serene expression, "If that's what would make you happy."

Darius paused for a moment. What would make him happy? For a long while, he didn't move as he really didn't know what would make him happy. The thought of Ryou flashed through his mind and Emi and the wild parties he had been to. Had that made him happy?

It had for a short time, it had made him more than happy but now looking at Helios he wasn't sure what happiness was anymore. As a little kid, you knew about what made you happy and not. But when you got older all those simple feelings and things...

It got more complex and more complicate. What made him happy?

"I don't know what would make me happy any more." He sighs softly and simply lays slightly next to him with an arm over the priest's chest. "I don't know how to be happy."

"Shall I show you a joy then?" Helios had asked, "Something to make you happy for a short time?"

He glances at him with slight confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I feel your longing for something, Prince Darius." Helios said, "It's a craving isn't it? For something new. Something you have just only experienced but want more of."

It only took a few moments before it clicked in the prince's mind what the man was talking about. He turns red a bit and looks away, "You've seen...? Does..Does father...?"

He couldn't even complete those sentences. He was unsure of how to even think of it. Someone else knew what he as thinking of at night in his bathroom alone.

"His highness doesn't know." Helios moves to look at him, "Only I know of the desires and longings in dreams that people have. Some of it is innocent and sweet like of your sister's dream for a happy family. Some of it is destructive and dark. And some are like yours. The craving for love. The craving for someone else to hold and touch." His voice was low and quiet yet that serene look never seemed to change at all. "Because we share a connection, Darius, I know intimately of your dreams and wants. You wish for your mother's love but what you want is to be embraced. You want clarification on what this connection is between us. You wish for something normal but not."

He smiles slightly, "In short, my prince, you are a very conflicted young man in need of guidance that Diana cannot give. That even your father cannot give you."

Darius swallows a bit and wanted to move away from him. Again that feeling was there. Something important. Something that was waiting for him. Yet inside he felt frightened of it. Of the potential it could be.

Helios had once said that they were all connected. The Sun was a distant guardian to the Earth, but through the Earth it was Helios, his father and himself. Right now, he was unsure what it all meant. After all, he was close to his father but it didn't feel anything like this. With his father it was love and admiration for a parent.

With Helios...it was far more confusing as he couldn't define this feeling. He couldn't define what it was.

"What is this?" He whispers afraid of what was to come as Helios drew near, "I don't..understand."

Something about Helios changed in that second, that split second there was a look in his eyes that were wild and untamed. A fire, yes that's the perfect word for it in Darius's mind, a fire was there and it was the color of gold.

There was a slight curved to the priest's lips that he had never seen before as he answered, "This is the Earth. The Earth wishes to embrace just this once, Darius."

Their lips met and Darius drowns in the sea of sensations that came over him. He burned with the touch over his skin, his lungs gasp for every bit of air and he felt something- the world or was it merely the bed?- move beneath him.

He lost himself in this and was glad of it.


	8. Strange Nature

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 8**: _Strange Nature_

* * *

The prince was sound asleep, Helios only moves quietly from the bed to get dressed. Perhaps, he thought to himself, I've let her have far too much sway this time.

His eyes lingered a bit on the bed. He wasn't used to that as evidence by the tear stains on his cheeks that it probably had been too much for him.

"Ah." He sighs before turning to the full length mirror that was in the prince's room and disappears within it. Back in Elysian, Helios knew he needed to bathe before he abased himself in front of the crystal pillar.

"You've returned." they, the shrine maidens, said as he approached.  
Though one of them frowns looking at him and wrinkles her nose slightly before asking, "Did you pass the Golden Crystal on to him?"

"No." He says simply walking by them, "He is not ready yet."

"Then what other reason was it for that?" The other questions as they trailed behind him. "You know that is only for one purpose and it is to pass on the crystal itself to the heir."

"You only got lucky with the king because of the interruptions made by both his untimely death and by that evil woman." The first said. "If the Earth's wish hadn't been so strong, we would've lost everything in that dark uprising."

Helios only turns down the corridors to an open area, "I realize that." He says simply heading toward the rushing sounds of water.

Inside this cavernous room was a stream of sorts with lush vegetation and a water falling from one side of the room. This was were they bathed to purify themselves.

Helios simply shed his clothing as he went in with a weary and aching body. No matter how many times he had done this, his body never quite gotten used to it. Man or woman, it didn't matter to him any more. Not like it used to when he was first called to this place.

When he...

"Then why?" The second asked as her sister had gone to fetch him a new set of robes. "Why do such an unnecessary thing?"

Helios simply bathes in silence as his mind went through the silent prayers he would say after this. Still he turns, his body drench in water that was neither warm but wasn't entirely cold to him. He regarded the pale maiden on the steps who watched him almost puzzled by this.

"Because, the prince's heart is in turmoil." He answered cupping the water in his hands for the time being, "That turmoil can be troublesome for us. He needed reassurance and I gave it to him."

"That is what is bearers are for!" The first had returned in time to hear that, "It is not our place to comfort the heirs. We are to teach them and guard over this sacred place. Or do you not remember what happened to..?"

For the first time in a long time his face twisted into something of a grimace, "I remember. You needn't remind me of her."

"Exactly." the second adds, "Come it's time for prayers."

Helios sighs softly. "But you do not understand." He said getting out and slipping on the robe, "She wished to reassure him."

Both women paused and stares at him as if they couldn't believe it. "What?"

Helios simply covers his head with the hood of the robe, "As I told him, the Earth wished to embrace him. Who am I, as Her avatar, to deny Her?"

"Then we will not question your dealings with Prince Darius." They finally said as they walked behind him towards the prayer room.

He breathes out slowly when they left him alone there and only kneels before the crystal spire. His body no longer felt the aches of before nor did he feel as tired, yet there was a fine tremble in his hands.

The Prince was in danger, constant danger of falling into the forces of evil. It had been a long battle before with the prince's father always being used by those of darkness. Keeping the line purified had been his job until that evil woman came and imprisoned him. Because of her he could no longer keep the Earth line pure and away from the evils of darkness.

He shuts his eyes, he had failed. He had failed them most horribly and now all he could do was try to keep the prince and princess from falling into their hands.

Silently, he begged the Earth to help him in this. To help him heal the prince and to keep them safe from the approaching darkness he sensed.

* * *

Darius awoke suddenly gasping from a dream he didn't understand. It was confusing, this dream where he had been with Helios in such a way but it was more than that. His dream had so many feelings and sensations to them that he covers his eyes again even as the memory of it invoked something.

He had felt it all. The sorrows, the pains, the happiness and relief. Death, life, even the strange feeling of living. It was all there and at the core of this strange ball was joy. Utter joy at the breathe taking beauty of it.

In a glimpse he had seen it all and felt it all and thought he would have died of it.

Breathing out, he moves from his bed and runs a hand through his hair. Why had life gotten so complicated? He was unsure of it and simply went to shower and get dress. As he pulls on his vest he thought about what he should do now. His eyes strayed towards his unused paints and canvases as he was struck with an urge.

He had to paint. He had to paint everything he had seen. Moving over to the paintbrush and tubes of paint, the prince stares at the blank canvas and began to paint.

* * *

"I'm worried about him." Diana said to her parents. "I think.. he may be ill."

"Ill?" Luna exchanges a look with Artemis, "What do you mean Diana?"

Diana glances around the library for a moment before saying, " He hasn't come out of his room in weeks. His food tray has been barely touched and all he wants is paints. Nothing but brushes and paint."

"This is serious, Diana." Artemis rose, "Does the king and queen know of this?"

She shook her head, "No, they've been so busy with the latest uprising of rebels that they haven't been able to do much else. I thought I could handle it but..."

"Lets go." Luna said, "We'll bring Ami, Michiru and Haruka if we must."

"Hai.." The young mauian nods. She hoped that he was indeed alright.

"His door is locked." Diana said torn between being hurt and annoyed. "I don't know what he's doing."

"Give me a moment." Ami said pulling out her computer and types away on it for a moment before they heard a soft click. "There."

Haruka, being the closest to the door pushes it open and breathes in a bit. The room itself wasn't dark per say, but it was strange. Light flooded from the windows illuminating the walls, ceiling and floor that was covered in paint.

"What is this?" Luna mutters as they stepped inside.

Murals covered every inch of available space with only one corner left untouched. The images ranged from an imaginary sea to a desert and a forest of creatures that couldn't possibly exist. There were trees that none recognized and people.. The people were not of this world and yet they were and they lived with humans.

The floor was also covered in paint and created a star with the bed in the center. It had been pushed there so that the wall behind it could be painted as well. And in the corner was a paint smeared prince that looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days still painting away on the corner.

"Darius?" Haruka calls to him but it seemed as if he didn't even hear her. "Darius!" She reaches out to him and pulls him back.

He was pale, from what she could see under the paint that marked his face and arms. There was something strange about his eyes. Something not entirely human about them but it was gone when he simply went limp against her.

"Ami!" She looks over at her as the others crowded around, "What's wrong with him?"

While Ami did a diagnostic scan, Luna and Michiru were looking around the room in a mixture of amazement and a bit of fear.

"What could have drove him to this?" Luna mutters inspecting one castle- a golden colored stone castle with someone in the tower- and frowns slightly at it. "Surely him just being restricted to the palace and his room isn't enough to drive one to this extent."

"I don't know." Michiru said marveling at one of the creatures that was frozen in flight with a rider on it's back. "It is amazing though Luna. Almost as if they could all be real. Or maybe they were once." She glances at the seascape with strange fish like creatures that jump from the sea into the air. "Maybe it was a dream? Some artists become extremely wrapped in a piece when they have dreamed of something."

Luna frowns a bit even as she hears Ami's diagnoses.

"He's fine he's just exhausted himself." She gets up, "Lets take him to the Med Wing. We'll notify Mamoru and Usagi later when their meeting is over."

With help from Artemis, they moved him out and to the Med wing leaving Luna and Michiru there alone for the time being.

"I wonder what this will mean to them." the Mauian woman said before turning to leave.

Michiru only lingers for a while longer before she too left and closes the door to follow the others tot he Med Wing.

* * *

She burst into the room rushing towards the bed where her son laid with IVs connected to him to get some fluids into him. She walks over, worry creasing her brow where the crescent moon was imprinted on her forhead. She glances up as Ami came over to her.

Behind her the door opens again and Chibiusa was panting, wearing her sailor uniform she often wore around the palace and the little toy beeping softly next to her. Behind her was Hotaru who leans against the door for a moment to catch her breathe.

"How is he, Ami?" Serenity asks, having not noticed her daughter and friend were coming behind her. "Will he be alright?"

Ami was surprised, but she nods a bit checking his readings, "He will be. He is just simply malnourished at this point and needs rest."

"What caused this?" She moves closer and brushes his dark honey blonde bangs out of his face. "Why is he like this, Ami?"

"I don't know, Usagi." Ami says quietly, "Diana said he's been isolated in his room for some time and hardly touched the meals she's brought him."

"What?" Serenity's eyes jerked up towards her, " Why didn't anyone tell us?"

Ami only looks at her for a long time, "Would you have wanted us to tell you that your son was refusing to eat? What would you have said?"

"Yes I would've wanted to know!" She said angrily but then she sighs softly. She knew what she would've said but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Mama." Chibiusa walks up to her and clings to the side of her dress, "Will he be alright? I heard about him being hurt and-" She looks up at him on the bed, "I..just wanted to see if he would be."

Serenity looks down at her beloved daughter and simply hugs her a little, "He will be, Chibiusa. He just needs some rest is all then he'll be better."

The little girl rubs her eyes for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Her mother gave her a strained smile.

"Chibiusa?" Hotaru had stood back from them but offers her hand to her, "Why don't we make something for him for when he wakes up alright?"

Serenity nods,"That's a wonderful idea."

With her lips pressed for a moment the pink haired girl reluctantly agrees before moving towards her friend.

Serenity only sighs softly as she turns back to the bed. He was too pale for her liking and his fingers were completely colored from the paints he had worked on. She could only close her eyes and rocks on her heels for the moment.

What had she done?


	9. Forgot to Remember

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 9:** _Forgot to Remember_

* * *

When he awoke he saw his father's eyes watching him silently next to him. He felt terrible yet he didn't. It was a strange mix of the two but at least his mother wasn't there. He didn't really want to see her anyway but turns his head towards his father.

The man looked tired, as if he hadn't actually slept. His clothes were the kind he usually wore when he didn't have a meeting- nothing more than jeans and a shirt from his closet half hazardous thrown on- slouched in the chair just watching him.

Though, Darius was more surprised that the person that stood at his side was Helios. He hadn't thought the priest would be there. After all, shouldn't he be tutoring his sister?

He swallows but his throat felt dry. Too dry.

"Here." Endymion moves to get him some water, "Take it easy in drinking this. You've been out for some time now."

Gratefully he drank his fill until he lays his head back trying to summon up words to give voice to his thoughts. " Why...?" He glances around, "What am I doing here?"

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, Darius." Endymion told him, "Diana was worried about you locking yourself in your room and got the others to get you. You haven't been eating right either so.."

"Oh.." He wasn't sure what to say about that, "I..I just wanted to paint. To paint everything in my head. It...It was beautiful Dad. You should've seen it."

Helios sighs softly, "I'm sorry for that."

Both men look towards the priest. One curious but the other was surprised.

Helios only looks serenely at them, " As I have said, the Earth merely wanted to embrace you, Darius. I fear She may have given you a bit too much and as a result this happened." He breathes out, "I know you remember your studies from when you were little don't you? What I've said of Her?"

"Yes." Darius closed his eyes for a moment bringing the memory up.

_"The Earth," the white priest said as a young Darius stares around at the fanciful world that was Elysian. "is living. Not in what you think is living but She is a living, breathing, feeling thing. However because she must bear her children- which is us- upon her body, she cannot act directly."_

_"Why?" Bright blue eyes curiously glances up at him but strayed as a white horse flew above them. "Why can't she do anything?"_

_Helios kneels by him and smiles a bit. "Because if she did a lot of terrible things would happen. That's why she has people like you and I."_

_Blinking a bit, the little prince looks at him almost surprised, "Why?"_

_"Because through us, she can send her blessings or even some advice to help the world and people as a whole. That's why you and your father are very special, my prince. It's very important that you never forget that."_

_"Hmm.. Lord Helios?" Darius shifts his weight a bit, "How will I know she wants to talk to me?"_

_He could only smile at that but breathes out, "She'll speak to you when you're old enough and strong enough to carry out Her will. So that won't be for a very long time. Until then you have to learn all you can about this world and Her people."_

"Yes," He repeats again before looking at him, "I remember now. I..just didn't think it would be like that."

Helios merely shrugs, "She gives messages in the medium that best suits Her avatars. For you, it seems to be through art."

"I see..." He looks away a bit embarrassed. "I guess my room will be repainted?"

"Not unless you want it to." Endymion told him, "I've seen it. It really is beautiful work son. So if you want to keep it, you can."

Darius smiles a bit and felt he didn't have to face his mother or sister just yet. It was, as he reflected for a bit, pretty bad when you don't want your mother around or sister.

He shifts in the bed, it wasn't that they were particularly bad or evil...It just..

"Well I better go and let your mother know you're up so she won't worry." Endymion said getting up and leans over kissing his brow. "We'll be back in a bit."

Darius watched his father for a bit, wanting to say something, but he found himself mute. Still, he did offer up a small smile as his father left but his gaze shifted towards Helios. So many questions and yet...

"So," He said shifting the bed to sit up better, though he could've done it himself, "every time I'm around you and get that weird feeling, it's because of the Earth?"

"Partially, yes." Helios answered looking at him,"There's more to it but to suffice to say to your understanding, you're drawn to me because of Her and because of the Golden Crystal."

Darius frowns in confusion, "I thought my father held the crystal?"

"He does." Helios nods, "But unlike the Silver Crystal which can only have one mistress at a time, the Golden Crystal can be used only by the Ruler and Heir. Because I am Her avatar, I can allow access to this crystal but only when I believe that the heir is both worthy of it and if they are ready."

He made a face, "Does that mean that you..uh..do _that_ with everyone that was an heir?" He almost squirms, "Even father?"

Helios considered this for a moment before saying,"The means of giving access to the Crystal is a choice that She has seen fit to use. Because the Crystal links the soul permanently to the Earth an Avatar is needed as a buffer between Her power and Her chosen. That is why the priesthood was created in the first place as not only to give prayers to Her and to keep the lineage pure, but to ensure that that lineage doesn't die out from madness."

It didn't make Darius feel any better. He picks at the clothe of the blanket before looking back at him.

"So if it wasn't at her will, would you have even come to me at that time, Helios?" He wanted to know that it wasn't just a duty. If it was...Well, guess it could hurt less couldn't it?

Helios knew he had to chose his words carefully here. He could see it swirling around the prince again. The darkness that was ever present and mentally he cursed it. Why must it always persist in trying to take over such fragile hearts?

"I would." He finally said, "Because you needed it, my prince. I...would not feel right if I had left you in that state."

"So it was out of pity?" Darius asked, "Do you even have any affection for me?"

Helios sighs inwardly. A child's question. He still sought after a feeling that he shouldn't be looking for right now. Still, if it would satisfy him and if it was truly her will...

He leans forward tipping the prince's chin up and smiles slightly, "Do you always ask such silly things, my prince?" His lips brushed against his, "Of course I have affection for you and there was no pity to it. Nothing but reassurance that you are wanted, Darius. You are needed here. So you must take good care of yourself."

His eyes had closed briefly but he now looks at him, "I'm sorry."

"Things will be fine, if you only take good care of yourself." Helios repeats as he stroked his cheek, "Now get some rest. I sense that your sister and mother will be here soon."

Darius glances away, "I-I don't think I want to see them."

"Why ever not?"

"I just don't." Darius sighs softly, "I don't think I feel up for visitors yet."

Helios regards him for a moment, but it seemed as if the darkness had retreated for right now. He worries that this was only temporary and soon he would have to take Darius from this land for a short time in order to truly give him the protection he needed.

Something that none of the others could offer-even the Queen in all her power with her King couldn't save this child.

He would have to be quick as the future of earth would be endanger otherwise.

"I'll notify them that you are sleeping then." He said before finally moving, "Rest well, my prince."

* * *

He was up and about and had successfully avoided his mother most of the time and his sister some of the time. It was strange, but for some reason Darius just didn't want to be bothered with them for now. It was as if after all that time of wanting his mother's sole love and approval, he just simply gave up.

Or maybe he finally felt he didn't need it?

Either way, the teenage boy thought about leaving the palace again. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to know how the others were. He was curious to know what this club that Ryou had mentioned was. It was a bad thing to be curious like he was.

So, almost a month and a half later, he decided to sneak out and this time he wasn't about to take the same route.

Putting on civilian clothes and spiking his hair a bit, Darius snuck out of the crystal palace once more intent on finding the club. However when he got there, the symbol was gone as was the party he knew that was there.

Feeling bummed out, he sighs softly feeling he missed out on something there. Turning away he wonders if he'll see Ryou and the others again.

"Hey, kid."

He looks around before spotting a white haired male smirking at him, "You're looking for the club aren't you?"

"Yeah." Darius blinks a bit, "Do you know where it's moved to?"

The man smiles, "Yeah I do. Come on, I'll show you where it is." He turns to leave, "You're that Daisuke kid aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Darius fell in step with this guy curious, "Do you know Emi and Ryou than?"

"Course." The guy told him, "By the way, they call me the Prince. I'm Shirota."

Something..something was off about this guy, but for the life of him Darius couldn't figure out what it was. Still if this guy could lead him to Emi and Ryou...

"Pleasure." Darius said absentmindedly as he noticed they were in old Tokyo that was full of abandon warehouses and homes. He had heard once from Rei when they were telling ghost stories that Old Tokyo was haunted or something.

He shivers pulling his hoodie close before looking ahead, "Shirota? Where are we going?"

But the man seems to have disappeared but his voice rang out, "You'll see."

"Shirota?" Darius looks around confused, "This isn't funny!"

That's when he heard it. The sounds of others coming towards him, but it was so dark he couldn't tell where and the laughter was echoing around him.

Then there was darkness and Darius struggles against the many hands that grabbed him even as they tied the bag loosely over his head so he couldn't see. He was being taken!

Had they found out? Did they know he was the prince?

A million things flew threw his mind before he fell unceremoniously on his butt and the bag was snatched from his head.

The light blinded him for a second until he could make out the white figure sitting before him with three people at his side. One dark blue haired male he knew nothing about but he recognized Emi and Ryou right away.

"Welcome." Shirota said with a smile as the lights were being dim and he could hear the beat of music somewhere that vibrated against the earth. "Welcome to the Black Moon, Daisuke."

For a moment, Darius felt his stomach drop and an unknown fear screams out from the back of his mind that this was dangerous. That he shouldn't have gone looking for this.

Yet his eyes went to Ryou, lingering a bit longer then Emi.

Just what had he gotten himself into?


	10. Just a joke

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 10**: _Just a joke_

* * *

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity looks over at her husband as he was writing something down. "Do you know where Darius is?"

He glances up at her before going back to writing for a moment longer. "No, not really. I think he should be studying right now." Setting the pencil down he looks up, "Why?"

"Oh, I just..wanted to walk with him through the gardens." She seems to be blushing a bit as she said that. "Just to talk, you know?"

Smiling the king sat back in his chair and pulls her towards him, "Usa-ko my love, I'm sure he won't turn you down."

"I don't know." She twirls a pale lock of hair between her fingers, "Lately it seems he's done nothing but avoid me!" Moving around the desk, she went to sit in his lap and effectively clings to him. "I.. I think he may hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." Endymion told her, holding her close and kissing her temple. "He just doesn't know what to do now I think."

She turns her bright blue eyes on him, her brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"That..because you used to be so focused on Chibiusa, that he doesn't know what to do with your attentions now. He's a teenage boy." His lips quirked slightly, "I remember what it was like to be that age. It's a rather rough time."

Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighs softly and closes her eyes, "I just don't want it to be too late to even connect to him." She sniffs slightly as her eyes stung a little with tears, "I just...I just want him to know that I do love him."

"I know, love." He breathes out. "I think he knows but it'll just take time."

* * *

"The look on your face was hilarious!" Ryou laughs so hard he doubled over, "You looked like you were about to piss your pants, man!"

"Very funny." Darius grumble and huffs a bit, "Why did you do that? I thought I was getting kidnapped or something!"

Ryou grins a bit as the people mingled, laughed and danced in the spacious room they were in. The two of them were occupying a seat together and drinking. "Well, come on, everyone has their initiations besides, the Prince thought it was funny."

Rolling his eyes he wondered why he was even scared of this place. It wasn't bad and the music was something he didn't mind as he moves his glass up to his lips watching the scene. "So, who's the geezer over there?"

"Hm?" Ryou follows his gaze to a distinguish gentleman over in a corner who was always surveying the layout. "Oh him? That's just our...patron I guess would be the word for it. Shit, I dunno, Shiro and his brother Aoi knows him better. I just know he talks a good game and makes a lot of sense- you know?"

Darius just nods before he finishes his drink, "Yeah, well, I think he's creepy."

"Didn't say he wasn't." He snorts getting up, "Come on, Daisuke, lets dance or is there something else you want?" He grins making the other man blush.

Though Darius got up he smirks," What? Got lonely since I haven't been around?" He hoped that would kill his blush. Gods why did looking at him just made things well...

"Nah," Ryou snorts but leads the way to a rather more loud and remote part of the room covered in mostly darkness, "but I figured you'd miss it." Without warning he pins him against the nearest wall with this cocky grin on his face, "Besides, I was your first wasn't I?"

Darius could hardly breathe, but it was from that nervous excited part of him anticipating what would happen next. It wasn't at all like what happened with Helios. That had been intense and...there was no describing such an unearthly thing. But this? This he felt more in control of pressing his hips against him. This he knew something about even with his limited experience. There was no 'mysterious' connection or anything but two horny men that were going to go at it in some dark corner of a club.

As a prince, he knows he shouldn't be doing this. Hell, his parents and friends at the crystal palace would have a heart-attack if they even knew about his activities but the elicited allure of doing something he wasn't supposed to. Being somewhere he shouldn't be was far too good to pass up.

He only grins back at him, "What of it?" He counters before wrapping an arm around his neck, "Are you going to talk me to death or are we going to do this?"

Ryou smirks but his mouth came down hard on Darius's as unyielding as it had been before. And in the dark corner of the club, the blonde teen could be as loud as he wanted and no one could hear a thing over the roar and beat of the music.

* * *

"I'm worried." Chibiusa said for the first time to Diana and Hotaru after almost an hour of silence. "Do you think...he'll be ok?"

"What do you mean princess?" Diana glances over at the girl as she works on her project for another tutor, "I believe the prince is fairing well."

Though Diana had to suppress her own inner sigh. She couldn't blame the girl since she was worried as well. Again he was gone, but this time she decided to keep it to herself. She wanted to earn his trust back to at least try and help him better. Though she entertained the thought of following him. Maybe if she did she could understand better as to why he slips out so much now.

Chibiusa only shrugs a bit, looking very serious for the moment, "I don't think he likes me very much but I've been doing everything right. It's like he's repuled by me."

"Repulsed." Hotaru corrected but only shook her head, "Don't think like that, Chibiusa, he's just a boy is all. Boys get weird around girls anyway so he'll just grow out of it eventually." She hoped. She seriously didn't understand the boy no better than before. Then again, if she was honest with herself she hadn't been trying to understand him at all. The truth of the matter was, Darius just being there frightened her a bit.

Something about him being born before Chibiusa or that Chibiusa had never mentioned having brother- Diana neither at that rate- it was just off. Wrong to her somehow but she didn't know how.

Even when talking to Setsuna, the Time Guardian had simply shrugged saying that sometimes unplanned things occur.

_Then again,_ Hotaru thought as she helps Chibiusa with her work,_ it could be that that version of Chibiusa was truly from another dimension- a version of this future and we've simply been training her for that future while our own was relatively safe._

It was all a huge headache when one begins to factor that in as well. Hotaru decided that the situation wasn't dire enough to warrant her feelings, but she couldn't help it.

Something strange was going to happen and it was centered around that boy.

* * *

Once again, Darius found himself waking up in a strange room that wasn't his own and in a bed that definitely wasn't his. Though his body was sore again, he didn't think about it as he turns over and froze seeing another person was indeed in bed with him. That's when his foggy mind connected that it was Ryou.

_This must be his room._ Darius thought to himself glancing around the darkened shadows of the room and barely making out other bits of furniture there. It was strange but in a good way. A weird feeling of being trusted this much- or did Ryou do that for all his lays?

Frowning, he decided to not think on that and just closed his eyes for a while longer. After all, he would have to leave soon enough.


	11. Cue the Cliche

Little Prince

Chapter 11: Cue a cliche

* * *

_He was twelve years old and stood feeling the sands between his toes as his mother played with his baby sister and his father read some paper while under an umbrella. In his hand he held a small shovel and was finishing up on his sandcastle._

_"Mama, Dad look! I'm finished!" He calls over to them._

_But his mother was still playing with the three year old toddler calling out to his father, "Look, Mamo-chan!" She grins holding the pink haired girl up as she toddles through the waves, "I think Chibiusa will be a great swimmer. Look she loves the water!"_

_His father had turned his head to watch them and smiles as lovingly as usual, "You two mermaids better be careful and not get swept out to sea." He chuckles, "I might not be able to find you."_

_She laughs before swinging her daughter up in her arms earning a squeal from the child as she heads over to the black haired man._

_Almost as if Darius hadn't said a word. A little peeved, he got up and stomps over to them, "Mama, Dad, look at the sandcastle I made!"_

_The golden crescent moon on the woman's brow wrinkles ever so slightly before she just gave him a tentative smile, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your mother."_

_She turns to look at her husband who wore a puzzled look as well, "Do you know him, Mamo-chan?"_

_"No, can't say I've seen him before." He answered before moving to get up, "Are you lost? Perhaps we can help you find your parents."_

_"No.." Darius shook his head, "You are my parents!" This could not be happening to him. This can't be happening. "This isn't funny. Stop playing around!"_

_The adults exchanged glances at each other before the woman said, "But, we don't have a son. Just our little Chibiusa here."_

_The child looks up at him directly, her dark red eyes narrows, "That's right." She says in a disturbingly intelligent voice, "There's only room for one. They're my parents- not yours!"_

_"No..This can't be happening." He backs away from them, "They're mine too. They are-!"_

_"Besides," Chibiusa continues looking at him, but her body had changed to the familiar eight year old version he knew so well, "No one needs -you- you're just a spare! Unwanted anyway so why don't you just disappear so Mommy and Papa will be happy with me. The Daughter they wanted."_

_He covers his ears to try and block her out but he could still hear her words. No.. it can't be right. It could be! But he hears them. The Sailor Senshi's voices that were whispers to him saying such awful things. The clearest one was Hotaru. He recognize her voice anywhere._

_"He is an anomaly, Pluto." She was saying, "Those types of things bring chaos to them. It would be best if we gotten rid of him as a child."_

_"Hotaru, you know we cannot do that." Setsuna was saying. He felt almost relieved until she adds, "Not until he presents a danger to the monarchy. Once he does then we must do what we sworn to."_

_"Protect the Silver Millennium's heir at all costs." Hotaru had responded._

_Where was this coming from? He..He didn't remember or did he? A memory buried so far deep that he had forgotten about it. Or maybe he believed it was someone else they were talking about?_

What is your wish?

_A voice. One he's never heard before. "Who's there?"_

_The beach landscape he was in was dark and he was normal again. He didn't see his family or anyone but darkness. Unbelievably absolute darkness that made him shiver._

_"Who are you?"_

What is your desire?

_Laughter, a child's laughter he could hear it and saw a soft glow from a far. Quickly he follows it, wanting to get out of the oppressive darkness and found himself at a playground in a park some ways from the palace._

_"Daddy!" It was a four year old boy that ran to the man waiting for him. "Lets play on the swings, please?"_

_The man laughs and nods taking the boy by the hand. "Alright son, this way. We'll go really high this time."_

_He remembered that. Back before she was born, his father used to take him out all the time and away from the palace for a little while. But it had all changed._

_"Darius!"_

_He turns, that was his mother's voice and for the first and only time she had been outside the palace jogging towards them in simple normal clothing, "Mamo-chan, I told you I was only going to be a little late."_

_"Mama!" his four year old self had nearly tackled her in a hug. "We're going to swing, want to swing with us?"_

_"Of course." She smiles brightly at him._

I can give you what you wish for.

_Darius looks up and swallows a bit. That voice was coming from somewhere but could it really...?_  
_Then a piercing sound of a horse's cry rang throughout the darkness, startling him awake._

Darius gasps for a moment breathing in then out. Where was he again?

The dream was still there lingering but was soon fading from his memory. Just what had been so bad? He wasn't sure but he remembered he was in Ryou room and that he should be getting home.

With a sigh, he moves to get up and realized that he was very much alone.

"Guess he's gone out." He mutters before moving to the bathroom to take a shower."

Though he had a wee bit of a problem there. Looking at the knobs, one was C and the other marked H, Darius was a bit mystified at what he should do now. It was clearly a shower yet how does one turn it on?

"On?" He glances up tentatively, "Cold? Warm? 56?" Yet nothing happened.

He scratches his head a bit. This must be one of those antiques he's heard about. Old technologies that no one used any more. Experimentally, he reaches out and turns the C knob one way but found it didn't turn that way so he tried the other way. He nearly shrieked like a girl at the icy water that pounded his body. Hurriedly, he turned on the H knob a bit too far and jumps out of the shower slipping on the wet floor and hit his head on the sink before landing on said floor with a dull thump.

The last thing he saw were a pair of worried crimson eyes.

* * *

"Hey." Shirota walks into his brother's lab making a small face at the robotic

parts that laid stewed around, "What are you up to this time, Aoi?"

Deep blue eyes seemed to flinch slightly from the use of his name, "Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you, nii-san, don't call me Aoi!"

His brother only laughs at him, "And call you what? Sapphire?"

"It would be preferable." Aoi huffs, "So what did the old man want? More Intel about the palace?"

"Nothing like that." Shirota leans against the desk that had mounds of papers on it. Curiously he looks at one written by some one named 'Tomoe' but tosses it back into the pile, "He wants to know more about that Daisuke guy that Duke brought in."

"You mean Rubeus?" Aoi's brows rose, "He's still stringing that guy along? I thought he'd get tired of that."

Shrugging, Shirota only glances around with mild interest, "Yeah well, Ryou's currently taken care of him right now. Apparently that guy fell in the bathroom and konked his head. Kaitou just wants to know who the kid is before we take him any further."

"I don't see why he doesn't just hire a detective." Aoi grumbles, "I mean the Boule Brothers are a private agency, surely we could get a discount seeing as the older one is screwing Emerald."

"Either way, he needs that information." Shirota said, "I don't understand why you like to call everyone by those names. It was just a stupid game."

His younger brother only smirks while he worked on the computer for the moment, "Well handles are much harder to find don't you think? That way if any of us gets in trouble, no one will look for a Aoi or Shirota. They'd only have Sapphire and Diamond to work with and anyone can have those names. It's perfect camaflogue."

"Pfft, you watch too many spy movies." Shirota huffs a bit waiting. "So, did you find out."

"...Shit." Aoi stares uncomprehendingly at the image and name on the computer,"You better be glad about those movies, nii-san, you're not going to believe this."

"What?" Shirota moves to look over Aoi's shoulder and his purple eyes grew wide just a tad, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it." the dark blue haired man told him, "I'm not wrong about this. The facial rec pins it down as him."

Shirota rubs his face, "We gotta get rid of him. He'll screw the entire thing up."

Aoi glances at him, "Maybe. Still this should be enough."

"I'm telling Ryou we gotta dump him at the hospital." Shirota turns, "Let them take care of this."

* * *

"Small lady!" Diana huffs following the girl in her cat form, "You shouldn't be doing this."

"But I want to find Darius." The pink haired girl fixed her bunny pack on her back and had taken her hair from the recognizable cones and put them into a simple ponytail. If Darius was out there, she was sure she could find him. With her sailor uniform on and putting a band-aid on Luna P's forehead, she was certain no one would be able to tell it was her.

Diana wondered how she got such troublesome charges in the first place. First Darius and now Small Lady! Still, at least with Small Lady she didn't have to fight as much. "It's a bad idea. You should have at Least Hotaru with you."

"Come on, Diana." Chibiusa said walking boldly towards the front entrance, "If we don't do this now, we'll never get the change to!"

"But-"

"Ah, Small Lady!"

The little girl turns slightly seeing the raven haired woman jogging up. Ack, how did she know it was her?" Aunt Rei..."

"Where are you going? Your parents are already frantic about the prince's disappearance from before! We certainly can't let you out now. "

"But.." She looks back at the front gates, "He's out there somewhere! We can't just leave him there. He could be hurt."

Rei puts an arm around her, "I know, but we must leave this to the proper authorities and the others. Right now, it's best you stay here."

"But..." Chibiusa was reluctant, "How did you know?"

"Heh, I was a kid once. It's clear what you were doing hiding food away." She told her but sighs softly, "But also I had a premonition. That if you left something very bad would happen."

"Eh?" Both the girl and cat look up at the woman, "Bad?"

Rei wasn't smiling any more but was frowning and walks the girls back to the lift.

"Yes, something terrible will happen to you if you left."

Once again, her plans were squashed by the unknown. She was really getting sick of those things.

* * *

"What?" Shirota was pissed. More than pissed he was upset with him. Here he was with potential danger but he- Kaitou- had just brushed it off li9ke it was nothing! "What do you mean 'don't worry about it'?"

"Exactly that." The man turns the wine glass in his hand, "You will not treat him any differently. He could be useful later."

"How?" Shirota growls slightly, "A prince is in our mist with the blood of that..that trickster!"

Kaitou only smiles slightly walking towards him, "You're still young and impatient, Shiro." He told him and sets the glass down on his table, "You need to think ahead. Think of the big picture."

"What big picture? I just want to keep this thing going until we can crush them." The young man retorted.

"Don't worry about your little group of vagabonds. Just keep them in line and help spread the word. Soon my assiocates will help destory one of those accursed star points and it'll cripple them."

"How do you know if these points are even feasible enough to destroy? Not only that." Shirota glares a bit at him, "How do you know any of this is going to work at all?"

"Listen, Shirota, I know you want to get revenge for what happened-" Kaitou began.

"No. You don't know!" Shirota turns, "However if this insane plan of yours is going to work, than you need him alive and here don't you?"

"Exactly." Kaitou smiles a bit, "What you need to do is welcome our young friend warmly. " He moves back and picks up a glass of wine looking at the light through it as he held it up and then turns it, slowly, "Our ultimate goal, Diamond, is to destory that illusion that they have casted."

Shirota frowns for a while before he turns, "tch, now you're starting to catch onto those ridiculous names!"

"Because your brother has a point." Kaitou said to him, "They won't know where to look for people with gemstone names. Take it under consideration."

Breathing out, he moves to leave, "Fine, then you can be that 'wiseman' you always pretend to be."

Watching him go, Kaitou sips the red liquid amused, "Youth. They're always so brash. Soon, they'll truly understand the powers I'ce cultivated just for them. Until then..."

* * *

"Helios?"

The priest turns away from the window to see the king and queen behind him. "My liege, what is it you need of me?"

"It's Darius." Endymion said walking forward, "There still have been no signs of him." He glances from his wife to the priest, "We had hoped you could...if you could feel where he was or at least given us a clue."

"I do not know." Helios told them but his expression remains the same. "I only know that his dreams are being attacked by an entity but I do not know what or who that entity is. Only that it wishes to corrupt him."

"No!" Serenity gasps covering her mouth, "Why on earth would they-?"

Endymion's lips were pressed thin for a moment. He knew very well what happens when a man is tempted by darkness. They usually succeed.

"We must find him." He turns moving to take his gloves off." I'll search for him in the Shrine."

"the prayer room? Mamo-chan if you do that-!" She turns to stop him, "If you do that you'll be lost. Your powers have grown since that time. Who knows what could invade -you- while you search for him."

He looks down at her and shook his head, "He's my only son. I would do the same for Chibiusa, you know that. But no, I was going to Elysion. It's the best place for me to be able to search more than just Crystal Tokyo, just in case they took him across the ocean."

He knew she was worried but still he only kisses her forehead, "I have to, Usako. He'll need us. I know it."

"Alright Mamo-chan." She breathes out a bit, "the girls and I will keep an ear down and try to work on things."

With that the king parts from her company with the ever watchful and silent priest following behind him.

She shivers a bit. Something was definitely strange about this Helios. He never used to be like that in the past. She wonders if he even remembers the past in the same way she and the others did. Turning from where her husband had gone, she looks out across the crystal land and once again in her life she wished for the normal life. If they had been normal none of this would've mattered or happened.

_But it's all my fault, she thought to herslef, just because I treated Chibiusa a little more carefully than him. If I hadn't..he wouldn't have run away again._

That thought stops her for a moment. _Wait, why did Darius run off this time?_  
"We've barely spoken." She mutters turning from the window before walking, "so what was the reason?"

For the life of her, Serenity didn't know.

* * *

He woke in the cool pleasent darkness of a room. A room that was most definitely unfamiliar to him. Though he wasn't sure why he was here. In fact he had very little memory as to what he was there for. Frowning, he thought back trying to scrape up some memory of something.

What was it? He knew a lot of things, like how to count, that he could write, that his favorite food was chocolate but beyond that...

People and their faces were obscured by something of a fog he couldn't see through. Though trying to remember was giving him a headache as the last bits of it were nothing more than flashes of golden eyes and ruby red ones.

They were familiar but..he couldn't place them right now.

"You're awake."

His head rose a bit looking at the tall man with flaming red hair and equally dark impatient ruby red eyes. He didn't look happy at all to see him and for the life of him, he didn't know why.

"Uh..yeah.." The dark honey blonde haired teen said before glancing back at him from the sheets, "Where am I?"

"My room, of course." Ryou answers moving closer, "Or did you hit your head too hard?"

"My head?" He felt said head and felt the bandages around it, "I guess I did but who are you? And.." He blushes unsure how this sounded. It was awkward and strange to him. "Who am I?"

For some reason, Ryou smiles brightly at him, "Well your name is Daisuke, you're a member of our group. And I'm Rubeus."

"Rubeus?" He mouths the word to himself as if it's suppose to be familiar. "Do you know me well?"

Grinning he nods, "Of course I do. We are fuck buddies."

Strange term but it didn't feel like it wasn't true. Not like he could really tell or not.

"Alright, but can you show me where my clothes are? I'm starving!" He returns the grin to Rubeus moving to get up.

"Yeah yeah, Blackhole, we'll get you something." The red head told him, "Here put these on. There's going to be a meeting soon."

"Sure."


	12. As time ticks by

A/N: *Only gonna do this once. Forgot to do it at the beginning.* All Ocs/plot/story- are mine. BSSM obviously not.

**

* * *

Little Prince**

**Chapter 12**: _As time ticks by_

* * *

The meeting was nothing like he had expected. The room was full of people ranging from anywhere between thirteen to probably fifty at the most from what he saw. Some people had even brought their children with them, though he glances over seeing some had gathered around a table that held food and drinks.

Quite a few were chatting excitedly to themselves, though he noticed a group of women that kept looking over at where he and Rubeus were. He thought they were a bit odd, but didn't say anything about it. After all, they were probably fans or something with the way that purple haired girl kept blushing.

"Anyway, the old man will be here soon enough to speak. You'll hear about some of the things we'll be doing." Rubeus was saying, "But you know you need a new name, Daisuke."

"Eh?" He blinks a bit looking at him, "Why? What's wrong with my name anyway?"

Rubeus sighs, "Don't you know anything? We're a rebel group-sort of. People that aren't happy with the way things are. The Monarchy's been cracking down lately. It's too dangerous to use real names. So we have to go with aliases. It was all Sapphire's idea."

"Oh" His brows rose, "Is there a theme here?"

"Yeah, gemstones mostly but that's usually reserve for our rank. Most people pick up other things here and there." Rubeus raises a brow looking around the room. "Take your time. You oughta think of something good."

Nodding, he also takes up a stance next to him watching the crowd. A gemstone huh? What kind of gemstone could he pick? "How about Tanzanite?"

"Unless you wanna be called 'Tranny' for the rest of your life." His friend laughs.

"Oi, it has nothing to do with each other!" He shook his head, "Alright alright, I'll give it some thought."

"Shh, here they come."

The meeting was called to order as Kaitou and the others filed into the room bringing everyone attention to the front.

"My friends and comrades," The older man spoke, "too long have we been forced to endure this mediocre life that has been pushed upon us!" He looks around for a moment before continuing," Who was it that gave them the right to extend out lives beyond what was necessary? Who was it that told them they should rule? Did we?"

There was a chorus of 'nos' from the audience. For the life of him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the stand where the man stood. It was odd but he was enraptured by what was said. It was true, wasn't it? No one asked them to do this!

"Exactly!" He continued puncturing that with a slam of his fist onto the speaker podium. "No one! Yet there they are! The Deluded king! His alien wife and daughter! If there was to be a ruler of this planet their brows should not bear the symbol of some alien place like the moon! It should be from Earth! Even so, we had a government! We had reasonably good lives. Our short lifespans were not in vain!"

"He's really fired up tonight." Rubeus mutters watching with the same awestruck look as many around them.

"Because we didn't live centuries as they promise we would, it gave our lives meaning! Every day was an uncertainty and that uncertainty lead humanity to build great and momentous things! Tell me- my comrades! My friends!- what right did they have in this? None! What once gave us meaning gives us nothing. Why should it? We could put it off for another day because we have so many days left under their regime. What drives us any more? Nothing. I tell you now, mark my words, those in that loft crystal palace that have never come down even once to see what pain and suffering they have caused will get theirs! And who shall give it to them?"

"We will!" Darius found his voice joining others and applauded with them. Yes, this man made so much more sense. He was right. Utterly right in all his points. But the question was- how do you stop something like this?

"Now, my friends, I'll give you a preview of your hard work and where your donations-for those that can afford it- have been going to. Prince Sapphire, if you would?"

Nodding the blue haired man presses a few things on his keypad and the image of the crystal palace appeared briefly from the side view before showing it from a bird's eye. It was clearly in star-shape with central points glowing.

"This is our target areas." He said, "Once we have the manpower and equipment we need, we'll take them out and therefore take out the source of their power and overthrow them!"

Again the people cheered, but one particular blonde was having a bit of a problem looking at the image for too long. It was giving him a headache. "Rubeus.. I think I need some air."

"Sure thing." The red head replied a bit distractedly as the old man went into a few details about what they would be building and it wouldn't be just them but others like them.

There would be many others.

Staggering a bit, he found himself in an empty hallway trying to get back to Rubeus's room. It was really the only place he could call home right now. His headache was getting better but he couldn't keep going on and finally slide down on the floor for rest. He remembered his head was still bandaged up and he shouldn't treat it like it was nothing.

Closing his eyes he tries to will it away. The painkillers he was given earlier didn't help much and he only sighs rubbing the heel of his palms into his eyes. Must've been the hit on the head, he finally decided and breathes out. His mind wondered a bit back to what that man had been talking about.

It moved him, to see so many people willing to try and take back the life they had before from such inconsiderate people. He felt a faint smile and a bit happy that he was part of something that could change the world. Change it for the better, he believed.

_To be considered normal again._ He thought to himself though found it a little odd. What..would be normal?

He hums softly rocking but frowns feeling something poking him a bit from the inside pocket of his vest. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Though he digs in and found a strange star-like pocket-watch. He opens it and watches the face as the small hands went by. Tick. Tick. Tick.

For a moment he wonders who gave it to him but decides not to think about it as he puts it away inside his vest again and got up. Besides, he should get some food.

* * *

One week passed, then two, then three and then..

She didn't know anymore. Her husband hadn't returned until an entire month went by. He had become thinner than before and he looked like he hadn't slept at all as he leaned against Helios for a moment for support. She and the girls had been worried sick about him but were anxious to know what had happened to the prince.

So far they had kept his disappearance out of the papers saying he had gone off to study. They had waited by the phones for some call of ransom and had even broke down and searched the city themselves.

But there was no word or even a whisper of where Darius could've gone.

Within the second week, Serenity had finally broken down and cried herself to sleep over the disappearance of her son. Regret, guilt and grief had over came her in her lonely room of white with her soft white bed no where near her when she let go.

Her daughter had become silent almost and more contemplative than she had been before. She often went off on her own with Luna P and Diana or in the company of Helios learning her lessons or reading a book. She drew often but seldom was it anything other than pictures of landscape.

Serenity had feared her daughter would become distant from her and tried hard to salvage their relationship by telling stories to her in the stead of Endymion who had always told the children stories at bedtime.

Now that Endymion had return and was being checked on by Ami and the others, Serenity couldn't help herself. She wanted to know desperately what had happened to their son.

"Mamo-chan..?"

His head turns a bit looking at her but he closed his eyes, "I cannot find him."

"But-" She swallows fighting back her tears, "But you can find anyone as long as they're on this world!"

"I don't know what it is, Usako." He says softly with a little heat but it wasn't directed at her. He was angry with himself. Angry he couldn't find him. "I tried and sorted through so much..." He covers his face with his hands and breathes out, "I tried and looked so hard for him. Helios and the maidens had to stop me otherwise I would've never return to my own body again. It's like.. he's no longer on earth."

Serenity could only move to his side and just hugs him even as tears fall from her eyes, "We won't give up." She vowed, "Even if it takes years we won't give up."

* * *

Three hundred and fifty years later and the young man now known as Hyacinth stood finally breathing out hard after having readjusted a few things on the experimental ship. It had been a secret for many years and it was only now coming into fruition. And he had been there from the beginning. His hair had grown out some but he tried hard to keep it at a decent length just above the shoulders but the bangs had become longer and he decided he liked it like that.

As promised or rather cursed, what the old man had said then came true. He and the others hadn't aged an inch forward. Though the children form the meeting were now grown men and women, they had stopped aging once they reached their majority. Even Rubeus stopped again when he reached his, but Hyacinth hadn't aged one bit past his body's mature age of sixteen.

It baffled them and him when they learned of this but Sapphire had theorize that it could be in part of the Silver Crystal's doing.

"Some people." He said while working on a dozen other projects, "Are more...likely to stop aging sooner than others. He's probably one in a million though."

"But the Rabbit is like that too." Hyacinth said, "It makes no sense."

Sapphire glances at him in disdain, "I said one in a million there are billions of idiots living in this city."

Hyacinth didn't like that. He didn't like that the Rabbit was similar to him, it just rubbed him wrong and pissed him off more. What's worse is that the Old Man- Kaitou- had been caught in the last raid on the weaponry and had been charged. They were either going to kill him or expel him.

Either way, it didn't look good for the Black Moon Movement. With the loss of their strongest leader, a lot of things went to the wayside until Diamond took the lead. For some reason, the formerly pessimistic one of the group who didn't usually follow the Old Man's words threw himself into the project and movement with abandonment that bothered even his younger brother Sapphire.

When questioned about it, Diamond had merely told them that they would see.

Another thing that bother Hyacinth, as he puts away his tools and went to shower, was the fact that there was this 'prince' everyone kept muttering about. Apparently it's been revealed that he's either disappeared or ran away.

"Hmph, I would run away too if I had to share a birthday with the rabbit." He said to himself.

He didn't even notice the person behind him until it was far too late.

"So, Hyacinth, where are you heading to now?" The throaty voice of Calaveras purred, "I was hoping we'd go together."

He sighs softly, Gods, give into a one of these girls for a night or two and they think they can walk all over you. He thought to himself irritably. He didn't get why Rubeus kept them around. It wasn't that the sisters were unattractive, it was simply that they were all such a nuisance.

"Why don't you see what Rubeus is up to." He said annoyed. He was so not in the mood to deal with her and her catty ways. She was no better than Cooan and her laugh was about as granting on his nerves as Emerald's, believe it or not.

"But he's busy with something for the prince." She pouts, "I thought you liked me, Hyacinth."

"Like a tooth ache." He replied, "I got things to do and they don't include your skanky ass."

Calaveras glares angrily at him turning a bit red, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that when you want some of this you know!" She stalks off angrily.

Hyacinth didn't really care. "Pfft, she'll come crawling back again like always." He breathes out, a bit. "I don't know where they find these guys." He said to himself as he headed to his room for a good long warm bath.

With the ship nearing completion they would be able to attack soon. He smiles a bit but frowns once more as he closed the door and headed to the bathroom. The problem was the power source.

Just what were they going to use?

"It's not like we have nuclear explosives lying around and growing off trees." He mutters then groans softly at the warmth of water over his tired muscles. Even though I have this body, he glances down at himself, it's not scrawny any more.

Amused, he laughs softly to himself, "Probably why I can't seem to get rid of those sisters. Last time I listen to Rubeus." He scoffs scrubbing his body clean of oil, dirt and other things.

Once he was cleaned up he headed to bed deciding to forgo his dinner for now. Sleep was what he needed.

But even in his dreams there was little rest. _Darkness came for him once more and he found himself unable to get away from it. What did it want from him?_

What is it that you wish for?

_That damn voice again!_

_"I wish you would leave me the hell alone!" He yells at it but knows it's useless. This thing kept coming for him more and more. He had thought after a while that it would go away but it hadn't._

What is it that you desire?

_He clutches his head as a sharp pain went through it. It was enough to bring him to his knees as he heard the sound of laughter. The sound of voices mummering something. Something he could hear quite clearly._

_It was getting worse. This pain that felt all too real. He wanted it to stop. It had to stop!_  
_Yet through it all he heard something. A voice that was vague and soft but it called to him. By a name he didn't quite hear._

_"-rius!"_

_Who was that? What was calling him?_

I can grant your wishes...

_He squeezes his eyes closed, praying to whatever gods there was for this to end. It had to end. He had to wake up._

_"Let me wake up please!" He chokes out just as he heard that sound. A horse crying through the darkness. He breathes easily. He was safe. That horse-even though he's never seen it- was always there. Keeping whatever it was at bay._

_"Sleep now..young one." Strange, this voice he hadn't heard before yet it felt comforting. The dream was dissolving into nothingness that he could rest in.

* * *

_

Gasping, Helios leans forward almost falling on the floor of the shrine before he looks up at the crystal pillar. His brow was drenched with sweat once more as he breathes out slowly trying to calm his racing heart.

"I see.." He said gasping a bit, "You are surely cunning. You've hidden him well from all their eyes and ears. Why? Why now?"

There was nothing but silence but the priest bows his head again, exhausted from his efforts, "I see. If that is your will. I do not care for it much."

He winces as if he had been hit, but finally he pulls himself together to do the closing prayers for the night. Getting up, Helios left the prayer room but he felt shaky. It had taken a lot out of him to do that.

Still he couldn't believe it. Over three hundred years and She was up to her old tricks again. Sometimes, he really hated his job but knowing no other could do it, he headed to the waters to bathe. Cunning wasn't the word for what was happening around him. It was pure manipulation done in such a subtle way that even he failed to notice it- again.

He shivers once his body was fully submerged in the waters, and only took his time cleaning him self and ridding his body of the stench of sweat and fear. The last time he had felt such a thing...

"Darien.. you truly know how to punish someone." He mutters to himself watching the currents go by. Gods, he hadn't thought of that man in ages.

The man that had trapped him in this role of a priest. He bites his lower lip annoyed with himself as the image of a dark haired youth with bright eyes flashed through his mind. Heir, yes he had been. Wise and kind, yes to those that had earned his loyalties and trust. Cruel? Most certainly.

He hugs himself remembering the other maiden that used to be there. One that none of them were allowed to speak of her name now.

"Perse..."


	13. Life changing Decisions

**Little Prince**

**Chapter 13**: _Life changing decisions_

* * *

"We must get rid of him." Rei said finally looking around the table as they had been there for the last hour and a half ever since it started. "We cannot allow him to continue with these attacks. Keeping him in jail will not change his tune as it were and we know he's dead set on destroying the points."

"But if we do that, then what?" Serenity counters, "It would incite more action against us. More people will try to do it in his name- he'd be a martyr for them!"

"Not unless we exile him." Minako spoke up after contemplating this for a while, "If he's exiled, then neither would happened."

"But he could still rouse an army to come back and destroy us." Haruka grumbles, "Exiling is only a delay."

"However, we cannot kill him. That would simply make everything worse." Ami adds before sipping her drink. "Sealing him away might help."

Makoto shook her head, "If we sealed him away there's the problem of him becoming stronger and breaking out. No I think the best way to handle this is to exile him and strip him of the immortality that has been granted."

The girls exchanged glance as they thought this over. Not so long ago, the reputed Kaitou had been captured along with some others while trying to raid the weaponry station at one of the crystal points. It had been rather shocking that they were becoming so bold after all this time.

The problem was that they were gaining a following and none of them wanted to start a war.

Serenity wished that Endymion was with her, but again as he had in the past three hundred years since their son had disappeared, he would go down into Elysian and search for him even though he always returned without anything. It was a vain hope she had that Darius was out there somewhere.

In the meantime, she raised their daughter as best she could when he was absent. She worried that Chibiusa may have felt neglected but it was so hard with all these mounting troubles and increasing rumors going around.

Not to mention Helios's strange attitude whenever she was around. It was unnerving as if he blamed her for something she didn't understand. Or maybe she was just tired and imagining this?

Still, with Artemis and Luna handling the PR issues along with some others, the rest of them were free to try and figure out how to keep this uprising from happening. They knew it was only a matter of time but..

"It's too soon for all this." She said suddenly, "Why is it happening now? Chibiusa is only three hundred and fifty-eight years old. They shouldn't be bothering us until she was at least nine hundred!"

A few sets of eyes strayed towards the Time guardian that had elected to be there for once, "You know the future is not always set in stone. Darius should've been enough to tell you so." Setsuna said, "As well as us." She gestures from Hotaru to Haruka and Michiru, "We are not originally suppose to be here therefore the presumption of what is and what should be may or may not actually be what you think."

"But we saw it." Serenity was stubborn, "That future. We saw what would happen. So why-"

"Unless this is a prelude for it." Rei said darkly, "Remember we don't know what all happened that lead up to the uprising or how they gotten those ships and powers. This could be the moment where it's all decided."

Ami swallows a little, "Where Chibiusa goes back in time for help."

"And we're unable to save anyone." Makoto adds, "Man, this is too heavy for me." She runs her hand through her hair, "I wonder why Chibiusa never mentions Darius?"

"Guys, we're getting nowhere." Minako tries to reign the conversation back to the original topic. It was too much for them to think about right now. "We have to make a decision."

Serenity breathes out slowly trying to think of the best way to do this.

"We'll strip him of it and exile him outside of our world." She said finally looking around. "All agreed?"

* * *

He was close to finishing when he heard the news. Someone had come running in- one of the kids most likely- yelling that Kaitou had been charge and was due to be exiled off of earth.

Hyacinth wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand he felt the injustice of it. How dare they exile someone from this planet born there and raised, to the blackness of space? What a load of bull!

However as an emergency meeting was called, he walked in the other direction. Kaitou had always been a strange man. He had always switched his attentions from him and Diamond. It was weird. Hyacinth had no inclination to ever lead the group so why did he waste time with him? Shouldn't it had been better with training Sapphire? That was Diamond's brother after all.

Something about the whole thing didn't feel right.

He steps outside to the rooftop of their hideout in an old warehouse district that no one even noticed any more. Above him the sky was blocked by the bridges and railways making any starry night sky impossible to see.

Breathing out, he was unsure as to what would happen. Though apparently he wasn't alone out there. She stood humming by the edge of the building leaning against the old stone wall that was there. She didn't even seem to notice his approach til the last moment.

"Hyacinth." She said with a slight curve of her lips, "It is you then."

"Opal." He nods towards her, "I thought you would be at the meeting that Diamond has called."

"Hm." Her cinnamon brown hand only waves about as if there was a bug bothering her, "You know I don't do well at such things. Besides, one of the others will tell me about it later. Better yet.." She turns those dark knowing eyes towards him, "Why aren't you there? After all, weren't you his left hand man?"

"Tch, I didn't feel like hearing the rants." He dug around his pockets for a smoke and his lighter, "It's beyond me right now."

"Oh...?" She pushes away from the wall and walks over to him slowly, "And here I thought you were so into them."

"You're weird." He turns from her trying to think a bit as he lights one up and breathes in before blowing out smoke, "What are you doing up here anyway? Garnet is looking for you."

She shrugs, but leans on his shoulder stealing the cig from him and taking a puff herself. "I was thinking of course." She said before blowing it out slowly, "What will happen now that the old geezer is gone."

"Saa.." He shrugs, "Who knows? I just came to hid from the crazy sisters."

She laughs, "I told you sleeping with any of them is a bad idea but you never listen to me."

"Right, I'm suppose to take the word of a newbie?" He glances at her and took his cig back.

Opal was a strange girl in his book. She looked older then he did but not by much. Her hair was an untamed mess of curls held back by a white band with opals studded through it. Her eyes were a strange bright gold color that stood out against the skintone and dark hair. Her mannerisms were a bit odd to him. Then again the guys just decided to coin them as mood swings as she usually was like that.

But the thing that he was most uneasy about was how she treated him and how he felt around her. There was something really weird about this girl, but since she never done anything to hurt him he thought he should try to get along with her.

"Hey, I'm not a newbie any more." She pouts, "Besides, it's kinda fun isn't it?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah I'm tellin' ya, living on the run and like criminals is just the life. Everyone should do it."

"Hey it might not always be like that, you know." She grins leaning up on him, "Someday we'll be famous. People will be in awe by us."

"Didn't the old man say that sometime ago?" His brow was raised but he finished off his cig and puts it out, "Either way we better head back. Diamond probably has our marching orders now."

He turns to leave walking a few pace in front of her trying to shake off the sudden chill that went up his spine. It always was like that when he left her company. Why, he didn't know but it was starting to get to him.

"Still having those weird dreams, Hyacinth?" She calls after him.

He turns quickly looking at her with wide surprised eyes, "What did you say?"

"I said, if you're still having dreams." She repeated and walks up to him, "I hear you cry out every time I walk by your door to get to my room. I'm surprised no one's heard you by now or if they just ignore it."

His lips thinned a bit as anger was sparked in them, "Shut up, Opal. I don't want to hear another word from you about this."

"Then sleep with me." she smirks teasing of course, "And I won't say a thing."

"Gods are all you women whores?" Hyacinth runs a hand through his hair turning from her again, "What happen to standards?"

She snorts, "Like you're one to talk. Are the Akayashi Sisters good enough for you but someone like me isn't? They're airheads!"

"Tch, I don't have time for this b.s. Why don't you do something constructive- like work?" He tosses back heading down again annoyed. This girl..gah.. he didn't want to be in bed or anywhere like that with her. "Either way break time's over."

Opal only smiles a bit watching him. "There's always after work."

He groans. _Women ,_he thought to himself, _will be the death of me.

* * *

_

There were things that were very particular about Hyacinth that Rubeus had long gotten used to. His nightmares for one- damn bastard kicked him out of bed in his sleep!- and for another there was something else that ticked him off that reminded the red head man of Diamond's parchment for staring at images of the Queen. One of the few rarities that had ever gotten out to the public like that before.

Then again, he could suppose that he got Sapphire to feed his habit there.

No, the thing that he thought was weird about Hyacinth was that any time anyone mentioned the princess- the Rabbit as he coined her- the blonde man would have such a look in his eyes that even made Rubeus look at him strange. He couldn't even begin to understand it but he knew it could be useful.

After all, it isn't like that he knew he was actually related to the that thing anyway. Still, he thought about the mission that Diamond had charged them with.

That soon, their need for energy would be answered they just had to wait.

Rubeus hated waiting. He could be out throwing some cocktail mixes at some of the government buildings and watch them burn. His desire was increasing becoming apparent as he excelled at such tactics. He smiles to himself.

"Soon this place will burn." He glances out the window at what he could see of the city. He hated this town. Always did and always will. The chance to change it? He didn't care much about that and just wanted to have fun his own way. Of course if only he could get rid of that bitch Emerald his days would be filled with nothing but his kind of fun.

She always ruins things and always tried to one up him on everything in front of Diamond.

_I'll show her. _He thought turning down the hallway looking for that strange blonde haired man._ Especially if I have his 'pet' to help me._

"There you are." He smirks at Hyacinth who was putting away some plans. "Come on, they're about to show his trial and all on the tube."

Those deep blue eyes regarded him for a moment and Rubeus remembered when he first showed up as 'Daisuke'. Damn he had fallen for that name easily enough but then again who gave a shit about that? Actually that brought back some rather good memories there...

"Or do you want to stay here for some fun?" His smirk turns more into a grin and he found he was half hoping for a 'yes' here.

"No, lets go. I don't want to give his royal ass-ness any more ammo." Hyacinth told him getting up and was going to walk right by him. "Tch, like I give a damn about his ego."

All Rubeus did was watch him. That had been another thing too. Diamond and Hyacinth's not so subtle battle. Honestly Rubeus could care less how the two felt about each other but it was starting to mess with his fun. Then again, he should probably thank them. After all, it kept Emerald out of his hair.

"Yeah, so you're buying this shit Diamond's saying?" He asked.

The blond shrugs, "Who fuckin' knows? The Old man told him everything so we have to assume." He glances at him, "Tell ya something though. If he doesn't deliver some of them may have his head."

Rubeus laughs, but inside he knew how true that really was. There were already some that were muttering about it and Diamond's hold was rather tedious at best right now.

"That'll never happen."

* * *

He shivers, the memories assaulted his mind once more. But why were they coming now? He hadn't thought of them in so long he almost was able to make himself forget.

Until the Prince had disappeared then they came back with vengeance as if that boy had been a key of some sort.

Helios didn't know but sitting where he was, in his hiding place he used to use when he was still young a naive, he couldn't help but remember her.

_Perse..._

_She was the High Priestess, the chosen avatar of Earth. She had been serene and beautiful as if the Earth itself personally carved her out of Herself for such a beauty. And she had been so kind._

_He loved her for it. He wasn't suppose to love any other but the Earth, yet he loved her for all she did and even when she treated him in the most gentlest of manner. He had been nothing more than an altar boy that helped arrange and held things during the ceremonies that were held at the Shrine. Nothing more than a mere helper with dozens of others that were just like him._

_But she always treated him like he was special._

_"Helios," She said to him one day, "There will come a time when I won't be here."_

_"No, Perse." A younger Helios had gasped as if such a thing was impossible, "You'll always be here!"_

_She smiles at him, her hand stroking his pale hair. "My little helper, you've always been so honest with your feelings. How I wish I could be the same."_

_At the time it confused him, he didn't understand how she couldn't be honest with herself. As he grew older, he began to notice changes in her demeanor. What he hadn't noticed before was the sorrowful looks she had when no one was looking. Or how she sighed when she thought she was alone in the gardens._

_Just what had been the matter with her?_

_His memories shifted and changed to something else. Something he thought he had locked away but really he had only deluded himself into believing it never occurred._

_"His highness, the Crown Prince Darien has arrived." One of the altar boys had announced before the lone prince appeared himself. A handsome young man, indeed. Dark hair, and tanned by the sun with the most startling bright green eyes he had ever seen. Dressed in white, the prince didn't seem at all in awed by the shrine itself and only bows slightly towards the High Priestess._

_"I've come for my test." He said though Helios was unsure what that expression was on his face._

_Perse's expression was even more confusing to the young man than not. He couldn't tell, but he believed she had blushed. But whatever for?_

_Later on, it continued to confuse him as he went about the chores he was to do. He found himself washing the floors in the hallway alone when the sound of someone coming down the hallway made him glance up._

_"Ah, uh.. Prince Darien!" He stammers a bit jumping up to bow to him. "Is there anything I uh, can do for you?"_

_Those green eyes were far too intense for Helios that he blushed and looked away from him. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, which was strange to him. He had never been uncomfortable around anyone in his life, so why-?"_

_"Perhaps." The Prince said and leans closer to him tipping his chin up, "You are a very beautiful youth. What is your name?"_

_Helios swallows before answering, "Helios, your highness." He wasn't even sure how to handle that compliment. Shouldn't the Prince have said that to someone else? Like a betrothed or even to the Earth itself? "I-I should be going."_

_"Why the rush, young Helios?" Darien smiles seemingly amused by this, "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"But there are things that are unfinished." Helios counters wanting nothing more then to run off. Something about this situation bothered him but he didn't understand why. What was it about this Prince that made him want to hide?_

_"You could simply blame it on a lonely prince." He said drawing closer, "How is it I've never seen you before on my other trips here? Has Perse been hiding you?"_

_"What?" He blinks looking up at him with amber eyes filled with confusion, "I-uh.."_

_"Prince Darien."_

_Both males turned to look at the priestess as she walks towards them, "You should know better than to tease little boys."_

_"I couldn't help myself, Perse." He grins at her and this time Helios saw the blush on her cheeks._

_Did she like the prince? But wasn't that against their rules? They were only suppose to love the Earth unless She wished for it otherwise._

_Perse only smiles a little, "Such a scamp. Run along Helios, I believe your prayers are coming up."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Helios was relieved. He had never been so glad yet sad to leave their company as he gathered up his stuff and left. He wouldn't mind spending time with Perse, but that Prince...there was something weird about him._

_Over the next few days, Helios couldn't help but noticed more changes. It would almost seem as if Perse was once again depressed and the Prince kept looking for him. It was rather hard to evade this man blessed by the Earth and Helios was becoming rather tired of it._

_He had also learned from the others that Prince Darien was to take a bride soon, but there ad been objections about it. He wasn't sure what the problems were but he hoped it had nothing to do with him or Perse._

_It only became notable when he over heard something he shouldn't have. Outside of Perse's room, he walked to bring her her evening meal when he heard their voices._

_"I only wish I could be yours, Darien." Wait, was that her voice?_

_Unable to resist, he listens in to the conversation, his heartbeat steadily increasing all the while._

_"As do I." The Prince's voice was calm, Helios couldn't tell if he meant it or not. "But unless you choose a successor, you cannot leave this world."_

_"Then I will." She said and he could only hear movement before she spoke again slightly out of breath. "However, I do not know who to choose. It is a heavy burden, my love. I cannot wantonly choose anyone."_

_"Perhaps, I can help in that."_

_Helios stood back for a moment wondering why his chest hurt so much. His hands shook but he set the tray down on the floor as carefully as he could before he turned and ran away. Why? Why,had she chosen to go with the Prince? What couldn't been so important about him?_

_However, in the coming days he soon realized what- or rather who they chose to be the next high priestess._

_"Helios," Perse smiles at him, "You've grown so well. Your love for this world is unchallenged by anyone else. That is why I chose you as my successor."_

_"What?" No Perse, he thought to himself with guilt and a little bit of anger, My love for this world is only a shadow incomparison to you. "But, what about the Earth? Surely She didn't agree to this?"_

_She smiles, walking over to him and brushes his cheek, "Actually, it was She who truly decided this. She believes you're worthy, Helios, therefore who am I to judge her decisions?"_

_"Perse.. if I become a priest, you will no long be like us. You'll disappear like they do." He had to convince her to stay. She had to stay! If she didn't... then what was his purpose any more?_

_He didn't realize it until she brushed his cheeks again and kisses them, "Don't cry so, Helios. Even if I lose this immortality because I've loved the prince, it doesn't mean I'll be far from you. I'll always pray for you."_

_"As I you." He says but it was muffled by him hugging her tightly, pressing his face against her shoulders. "How..does one become a priest?"_

_There was a strange look to her face when he asked that. Almost sadden but not quite as she moves closer to him, "I am to give you the crystal that you must keep pure and hidden until Prince Darien is crowned king."_

_"I..don't understand."_

_Her smile was grim, "You will. Whether you'll curse me for it or not is all in a matter of time."_

_"I wouldn't curse you!" He seemed shocked at the very idea. Nothing Perse could do could lead to that._

_Yet his mind still hadn't caught up with the rest of his body when she kissed him deeply. He had never been kissed before this and the idea had never occured to him to do so. As she held the kiss, Helios felt something warm grow inside of him. It was slowly starting to become unbearable and he struggles against her hold that had somehow become beyond the normal strength she could wield._

_It burned him. It burned him from the inside and his body shook for the need of air, from the intensity of it all. He thought for once, he would certainly die in her arms. He would die and nothing could be done about it._

_Eventually, he lost all conciousness._

_When he regained it, he found two solemn faces staring down at him. The two maidens that had been her servants up until now._

_"You're awake, high Priest." One of them said, "Good, it is time for morning prayers."_

_At first he didn't understand but as his mind processed it all, he remembered. "Perse... Where-?"_

_"We do not speak that name here." The other one said with a slight disdain in her voice, "Come along, Priest, it's time."_

_He rose but felt so awkward. Everything ached inside and out and as he passed by a mirror on the wall he stops. On his forehead was a strange jewel. One that Perse used to have only his was red where hers had been blue. But the eyes, he thought then, the eyes were the same golden hues that looked as if flames should appear._

_He touched his chest senseing the heat there. So it had been real. Perse had run away from all this to live a mortal life with the Prince._

_One would think this would be the end of it all, but there had been one more occurance that made Helios cringed to this very day._

_The day he was suppose to pass on the crystal to the now King Darien. A few years before his cornation, Perse had died in childbirth to the new princess. But at the time, Helios hadn't known this._

_He didn't know until the King came to him for the crystal._

_"Do you know what this entials?" He had asked the 'new' priest with faint amusement, "You have grown so little in the time we were apart Helios. Still beautiful as ever."_

_"I know only that I am to give you the crystala dn to bind you tothe Earth." Helios answered trying not to feel uncomfortable again, "That is all that She requires of me. "_

_Darien chuckles softly, "So naive still, priest, but that is fine." He moves to disrobe, "I have heard from my mother what it all means to do so. She was rather blunt, that woman. She never minced words."_

_"What are you doing?" Helios frowns taking a step back. They were in his private quarters as the King had requested a moment of his time without interruptions. " I do not think it means this!"_

_"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Darien continues as if he never head the protest but was now shirtless as he corners the young priest against the wall and looks down at him, "The true function of a High Priest. You are simply a 'safe' in which the crystal lives in and what Earth lives through. I on the other hand have the key to open it up." His face was unbearably close to Helios. "My mother told me that the Crystal is given through the earth's most primal state. Copulation of the two individuals involved I believe."_

_Helios shook his head slowly, "But we're not allowed-!"_

_"Hm, the others no." Darien nods, "But you? You can only give yourself to the heir. The Earth has always seemingly had a soft spot for my lineage. I asked the Earth for a chance with you. I suppose this is as close as it'll get." He leans down and kisses him._

_Helios felt dizzy at this, the Earth had done this? He thought it was impossible. The Earth never did things unless it was beneficial to herself and all that lived on her. But then, what about Perse? She had loved the prince!_

_"Perse.." He said breathing and pushing against the King's chest, "what of her? Is she nothing to you?"_

_Darien paused only for a moment before saying, "She served her purpose to her Earth. She is dead now, having given birth to my child. I had not intended on it, but she did bring a lot of joy to my life. So rest easy, Helios, she was not cast aside."_

_The Priest didn't know what to think. He soon learned he didn't have to as the King resumed and it almost seemed as if his body had a mind of it's own. In fact it almost did. He could feel the burning- the fire that he associated with Her. The Earth was in him at this moment, and he was no longer in control as he once was, yet he could feel everything. Every touch, every kiss and caress that made his body tremble with strange sensations. Strange feelings._

_And in the end, he felt empty and hollow as if the light had gone from him for the time being._

_This, he learned, was his role there. He could only curl up and try not to curse Perse for this. She had known this. She had known and never told him!_  
_And all he could do was press his face against the pillow and ignore the tears._

"Helios!"

The Priest opens his eyes as he heard her call him.

"Helios!" The pink haired girl was wandering the fields calling to her mentor. "Helios where are you?"

Breathing out he came out of his hiding place to find her, feeling the strange shift again. The Earth, he knew, was plotting something. He knew now in these days that She truly was a strange being and while she loved her children she tossed them into truly horrible yet strange positions.

Like the one she had presented him with now.

_If Darius does not find his way away from the darkness She had told him in a vision, Then you are to groom the moon's child and marry her._

What could he do to contradict her?

"I'm here Small Lady." He smiles softly at the pink haired girl, "Shall we begin your lessons?"

Chibiusa only smiles but nods a bit as she turns to walk with him, "You were telling me about King Regal the fifth I think."

"Ah, yes, Regal.." Helios knew him well. After King Darien, Helios knew them all too well.


	14. Something Wicked

**Chapter 14:**_ Something Wicked..._

* * *

Something had changed. Something very momentous had changed within their group. For the first time. Hyacinth thought that Diamond had lost his mind. It had been over seventy-three years since Kaitou's expulsion from the Earth and members of the Black Moon Movement, have all but abandoned it in favor of having food and money.

While he and a few others stayed on to keep everything in repair and clean, yet there was no use for it. He even contemplated on selling some of it off but he always stopped himself. Now though, he simply worked like the others in odd jobs he could get that hadn't been replaced by robots or the automatics. Those kinds of jobs were few and far between.

For now, he worked as a Host in the District. He and Emerald worked at the same one, though while she was popular for some reason, he had only moderate success.

Though, he did wish that everyone would stop comparing him with the missing Prince Darius.

Right now, he was sitting across from another bubble head woman that had just noticed the same exact thing- again.

"I mean it's like, totally uncanny how you like look like him and stuff." She was saying holding up her phone, "Weird, kinda like the Prince and the Pauper you know?"

"Yeah, really." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, " Anything else new that you like, Keiko?"

She tilts her head a bit, smiling vapidly, before blinking as an annoyingly sweet song started playing on her phone/ "Ah, like one second!" She moves off to answer it. "OMG-Jane~ you won't believe it!"

That does it. He thought getting up, "Excuse me, I have something unfinished to do."

"Oh, will I see you later, Daisuke?" She looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Jane totally wants to like meet you!"

"Uh..sure." He shook his head a bit with a smile, "Bye, Keiko." With that he left the place as fast as he could. Gods, of all the crazy crap that was happening these days!

Not to mention, Diamond's becoming nuts, Sapphire's starting to get way into his projects and now? Ugh! Who the hell was that guy anyway?

Hyacinth loosens the tie he wore and unbuttons a few of the buttons on his shirt. "Just who the hell is Darius?" He grumbles and rubs his temple as a dull ache began to throb slowly. "And...who is that guy? Maybe that's Darius."

He was thinking about his dreams, the ones that have become more persistent this year than any other. Something about a white haired person but he could never make them out.

"This has got to be the most suckiest day of my life." He kicked a can heading down the familiar path to home. He hoped to whatever there was above that Opal wasn't in yet. Over the months, she had become so...so..invading would be a word here. Everywhere he was in that complex there she would be watching him.

It was unnerving.

All he wanted right now was to relax. Relax and try to sleep without any dreams.

"So, do you wish to know the truth?"

Hyacinth turns to see a strange person covered in a cloak standing far from him. "Who are you?"

"I am known as Wiseman." The cloaked figure moves towards him, "And I can show you everything you ever wanted to know. Who you are, what happened to you, and why you have no family."

Hyacinth steps back a bit. There was something really strange about this man. Something was warning him to run from it, but he couldn't see any reason to do so. Skeptical he tilts his head to the side a bit watching him.

"And why should I believe you? What reason do you have in revealing this crap to me?"

Wiseman chuckles, "Oh I have every reason to reveal what everyone has hidden from you- Prince."

"Prince?" He frowns even more, "Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not a prince of anything!" However he couldn't help but feel that it was not entirely wrong. "I..don't believe I am."

Wiseman merely offers his hand to him, "Come with me, and I will show you everything you have ever wanted to know. And when you have seen it all, I'll grant you a wish. Any that you desire."

In the back of his mind he felt he shouldn't do this, yet for the life of him, Hyacinth didn't have anything left to lose. What was there for him? A life of sleeping around and getting paid for it? Of listening to the whining of those girl all the time? Of having to clean up behind Rubeus and the others?

He was no one and this guy was offering him a way to be someone.

He took the stranger's hand and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Wearing her sailor uniform, Chibiusa sighs and looks out over the city from where she stood at the highest point of it all. Her parents were busy again. Actually everyone was busy and she was left to her own devices save for Diana. Though Diana was currently in the kitchens at the moment.

She sighs softly hugging the Luna Ball for a while longer. She thought about how they'll never really see her brother again. Even then would he even welcome it? She closes her eyes and remembered from before how it was just before he disappeared.

He hadn't liked her. He hadn't even wanted to be around her at all and would always give her such looks...

She was sure that she was the reason he ran away this time. She just wasn't sure how.

Now their parents were sad because he was gone and nothing she could do could cheer them up. Especially her daddy. She couldn't do anything to make him really smile like he used to.

She sniffs slightly at these thoughts and rubs her eyes a bit. Though blinks again seeing dark dots in the distance.

The Luna ball beeps a few times as if trying to analyze it too.

"What is that?" Chibiusa mutters walking closer as if she could see it better. "I can't see it. It's too far..."

"Beep Beep.. UFO. Beep." Luna P replies.

Chibiusa glances at her, "UFOs? But, we know every spacecraft..." She trails off unsure what to say. "Wonder what-"

That's when the explosion happened and everything lit up around her. Chibiusa cries out, shielding her eyes from it. "What's happening?"

"Chibiusa!" Hotaru was running to her, "Hurry inside!"

"Hotaru, what's going on? what are those things?" The young girl asked frightened as the dark haired young woman pulls her along. "Why is this happening?"

"It's the enemy." Hotaru said, "They've attacked. You need to go with Diana and find a safe place to be."

Chibiusa glance at her before stopping in the hallway, "But what about you and everyone else?" Her crimson eyes glances at her with concern, "You'll get hurt!"

"We're Sailor Soldiers, Small Lady." Hotaru smiles at her, "It's our job to protect you. Now go on. Diana's waiting for you."

"Hotaru..." She lingers for a while longer before nodding and turning to run.

Hotaru breathes out making sure the princess was safe before she went to find the others. _This is bad_, she thought to herself as the ground shook with another explosion. _When did they get the technology to do this?_

"Four more have appeared!" Ami- now as Sailor Mercury- said as her hands danced over the board. " The readings are off the chart!"

"Jupiter, how is division seven doing?" Uranus asked but she cringes hearing the screams in her headset, "Damn it! Division five down!"

"We'll have to face them." Venus said with an angry look, "We can't allow it to continue. " She turns in the seat, "Tell divisions One, three and eight to combined. Get the airships in the air now. Neptune how is the state of emergency going?"

"We're getting as many people out of the wards as possible." Neptune replies, "But the causalities is numbering high. They're not playing here. We have to take them out before the death toll goes well over two thousand!"

"Right." Venus gets up, "Ok we'll help them out. Outer Team, you go out there first. See if you can get one down. The rest of us will state here to defend the castle."

"What about the King and Queen?" Saturn said preparing to leave. "Surely they-"

Venus shook her head, "We need to conserve their energy. They are the ones that'll be left with the crystals if this gets to be too much for them."

"Of course." Pluto said before moving to leave, "Let us go."

"I wonder, "Mars began breathing out but couldn't shake this awful feeling she had, "what made them do this now?"

"I don't know." Jupiter replied,"But whatever it is, it's gotta be something major."

* * *

She sighs holding tight to her husband with her eyes closed. She can't believe this is happening to them. They had more time didn't they? Chibiusa was only three hundred! She shivers as she felt another trimmer shake the crystal walls.

"Mamo-chan." She looks up at him worriedly, "What are we to do? They're attacking earlier than expected!"

"I don't know." He answered but brushes her hair, "But whatever it is, we'll face it together, Usako."

She leans up to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He returns the kiss softly though prayed silently that this would all end.

That's when they felt it. A massive wave of dark energy that seems to have flooded the entire room. It sent chills down their spines as they glanced up to see who it was. Who could have come into such a sacred place with that enormous about of dark energy with them?

Instinctively, Endymion pushes Serenity behind him holding his cane out. Many would've thought of it as a comical sight, if one didn't now just exactly how deadly and powerful the king of earth really was.

"How sweet." A mocking voice says to them, "I think I have cavities."

"Who are you?" Serenity demands from behind her husband leaning to see who it was. "You have no right to be here!"

"Oh?" There was a chuckle as the person walks in, "I don't do I? Well, I suppose it was a matter of time before you have forgotten me at all."

Endymion only watches him, his eyes narrowed a bit trying to see where this twenty year old had the right to say that. But as he studies him, his eyes slowly widens in realization as to where he had seen him before. He was familiar yet not and everything from the short somewhat well kept hair to the shoes that had a dull shine to it screamed familiarity.

Yet he almost wished it didn't.

The man claps slowly with the mocking smile on his face as he walked towards them. The black dress pants laid over his black shoes which tapped almost too loudly on the crystal floor.

"Methinks the man has figured it out!" He laughs, "I always knew you were the real brains behind the two of you. Gods know she hadn't a head for it."

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity looks towards her husband with confused worried eyes. "What is he talking about."

"Look at him." Endymion couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. "Look at his face, Usako. You'll understand then."

Frowning, she looks at the man in his red-orange shirt that was half hazardously button and the black crystal earring in his right ear. But she studied his face. His face that was far too familiar as she looked at it every day in both her own mirror and in her husband's. His eyes, she thought to herself. It can't be!

"Darius..." She covers her mouth with her body trembling from shock but tears gathered in her eyes, "Darius, it's you. Where have you been?" She moves from behind her husband despite his protest and wanted to run quickly towards her missing son, "We were so worried!"

"Tch, as if." That cold hateful look in his eyes stopped the white queen in her tracks. "If you were, you would've known years ago that I was in this very city. But you didn't care. You had your perfect princess daughter. Well, don't worry mother." He smiles but it only sent chills down the parents' spines, "I'll take -good- care of that brat!"

"Darius what are you-!" However before she could even get the words out, he sent out energy blasts directed towards them. Endymion had moved as fast as he could to protect her, taking the brunt of the blast as he gritted his teeth to not cry out in pain.

"Mamo-chan!" Serenity looks from him to her son in astonishment, "Darius why? Why are you doing all this?" Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she held her husband close, "Why would you hurt us like this? We're your family! We loved you!"

"Lies!" He hissed raising his hand, "I was spare. An unwanted. You made that ample clear to me Mother. So I'm here to return your generosity." He chuckles holding both hands up, "Good bye."

The two only hand time to gasp as the energy blasts soared towards them. Neither of them could dodge this, they knew, and clung to each other tightly to bear the pain that would come.

However, nothing came, and they cautiously look up to see why.

"What..?" Serenity rubs her eyes but she saw the back of the pale priest. "Helios..."

"Tch, what are you doing here?" He shook his hand. It was very strange to channel all that energy in but he didn't mind. It had felt so good to revel in their pain. Their shock. You see me now, was his thought before his gaze switched to the priest.

If anything, he became even more infuriated with him. Lies. Nothing but lies in this fucking rock of a palace.

Helios steps towards him, that serene look never wavering from his face even though inside he was frightened. He had failed again. Another one had fallen to darkness. Why? Why did She put them through all this? What was the point?

"My prince, please come to your senses." He said in a quiet voice that still somehow managed to be loud in the room, "If you do not, you will be abandoned by the earth and the golden crystal will be forever lost to you. "

His face twists in fury as he raised his hand again, "I don't care any more! Everyone's abandoned me. They've all forgotten I even exist what's more more to forsaken me to the darkness that has embraced me so lovingly? " He smirks, "No one gives a lying fuck about the Golden Crystal. You know that and I know that. I also know that I'm nothing but a pawn to you, Helios."

He walks forwards for a moment before he vanished. The rest of them frantically look around to see where he had gone. It wasn't until Endymion looks back at Helios did he see the Priest dangling from his son's hand with the other ready to blast him.

"Darius- No!" He moves, but his back pained him as he does so. He wasn't young any more but Endymion struggled to get up even as his back bled more.

"Mamo-chan." Serenity watched but finally she also rose, "We have to save him. He doesn't.. this can't be our son!"

"There.. you see it?" He pants, "The black moon..they had him. They somehow got him." His heart constricts for a moment. Not his son.. not Darius..

"You never cared about me. Just like them. Just like all the others you used me for your own gains!" He brought Helios's face close to his own, "And you lied to me in my face. Your the worst of them."

Helios couldn't understand this. He hadn't lied! So why? Why did he believe this? Staring at the face that was so furious at him his golden eyes widen even more. No.. no it couldn't be. His mind wanted to refuse it but he couldn't believe this. Why hadn't he seen it before?

Because he had never seen him during his teenage years. His own mind replied. He had never...

"Darien..." The word passed his lips before he even had time to stop them. The coloring may be different but the face.. it was the same! Why? Why did Darius..?

"Looks like you can't even remember my name right." He said but kissed the priest roughly before flinging his body towards his parents. "You're lucky I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Stop right there!"

He turns just in time to see flames flying towards him. He held up his hands creating a quick shield allowing him time enough to disappear.

"Where did he go?" Jupiter looks around but she cautiously ran over to the heap of bodies. "Are you guys alright? Who was that?"

Even as Endymion sat up slowly with Helios, his wife seemed almost frozen still in shock as everything came back rushing to her.

"Darius.." She sobs softly, "That was Darius..."

* * *

She knew she had to hide but, Chibiusa didn't know what else to do. Her Mama and Daddy were in the med wing and everyone was saying that Darius was evil. She squeezes her eyes close holding Luna P tightly. She had to find someone to help. They needed more help.

The entire city had been destroyed or most of it. She wasn't sure but a lot of people died. Swallowing she looks around the now empty crystal hallways. A lot of the people were down in the lower levels. They were hiding out and people were leaving Crystal Tokyo all together. Running to the mountains not far from here.

"It can't be Darius." She said to the sphere. "He..he wouldn't do that!"

Looking around she decided to go to the one place she knew that would help. Mama's crystal. It was powerful enough to save them wasn't it? She remembered the stories they told her about it. About how anyone praying to it would receive a wish if it's strong enough.

She shivers as she neared the room. She had to. For them. For her big brother.

Yet even as the pink haired child neared the room she felt something- no someone- was behind her. She turns, her crimson eyes wide as her mouth opens to scream.

"Hello...Rabbit."

* * *

An: Alright, I actually -finished- this one and started on the sequel. So yeah, no changes will be made. decided it would actually work with me here so I'm going to update the chapters here while continuing on with the sequel else where. Either way, forewarning, latter chapters are going to be...uh..questionable at best. Weak-stomaches do not need to read on.


	15. Missing in Action

**Chapter 15: **_ Missing in Action_

* * *

Diana wanders down the hallway breathing out, "Small Lady? Small Lady where are you?" She was worried more so than ever now. How could she have slipped by her? They were suppose to be helping with the refugee children from the city.

She looks around the empty crystal hallways of the palace and breathes out slowly. Gods, how could this have happened? Especially now! She closes her eyes beating back her feelings for the moment. There hadn't been a day that went by that she didn't think of him.

Darius.. she had hoped one day he would come home. Her own guilt at not following him that night ate her still. If I had, she thought to herself for the billionth time, he would've been here still. He would've been safe!

"Some guardian I am." She sniffs lightly, "I can't even watch after Small Lady! And now..."

_Beep Beep pzzt.._

She turns her head as she heard the sound. "What was that?"

_Pzzzt Pzzz Sma-sma- Ady-ad ad.._

"Sounds like Luna P..." She said to herself quickening her pace. "Small Lady? Luna P? Are you there?"

_Pzzz-Small Small- Ady-lady Dee dee dee..._

"Oh.." She blinks a bit before moving over to the ball and picking it up. "Luna P. What in the world ?" She watched the eyes for a bit seeing nothing but static but sniffs lightly.

That scent! Her eyes widens a bit, "Darius...Small Lady!" She moves quickly following the trail and gasps. "The Prayer room!"

The sigh she saw made her blood run cold and her body freeze. "The silver crystal.. it's gone!"

* * *

_Moments before..._

Chibiusa couldn't believe her eyes at the time. Darius.. it was Darius! Her eyes teared up as she drops the toy ball and ran to him with her arms outstretched.

"Darius! It's you! You came back home!" she cried clinging to him. "Everyone was so worried!"

Tempering the feeling of utter revulsion for the pink haired girl, he smiles slowly, "Now now, don't be a blubbering mess, Chibiusa." He said to her, "I need you to do me a really big favor."

She rubs her eyes but nods vigorously. Anything, she thought, if it'll make things better. "Hm, what is it?"

"I need you to get the Silver crystal for Mom." He told her, "Right now she and Dad are fighting but they can't get up here to get it and only you can get the crystal." His dark blue eyes could barely contain itself but his face looked utterly serious, "Since I'm destined for the Golden Crystal, I can't handle it right now."

She frowns but even to her the logic sounded good. "Ok." she turns to get her toy, "I'll get it!"

"Good." He smiles though it turned into a smirk as she disappeared into the room. No, the real reason was that even the ridiculous crystal had forsaken him for this moment. He needed her to get it. It'll be easy enough.

His head jerks up as he heard her cry out and he moves to see what had happened. The last second, he saw the silver crystal shine before it disappeared. No! He thought cursing it, where did the damn thing go? Still, he looks at her for a while longer as she cries softly at the loss. There's still something of value to savage.

"Come along, Chibiusa." He said to her with and outstretched hand, "We'll go somewhere safer."

"But..but the crystal!" She sobs, "It disappeared! Mama's going to be so mad at me! Everyone will hate me.."

_I wish._ He thought as he picks her up walking away. _They loved you the most you wretched little thing._

**Bring her to me, prince..**

He made a face wincing. Damn Wiseman. He hated that means of communication.

_Beep Beep, Prince!_

The toy was even more annoying now, he looks at it before hitting it away causing it to bounce down the hallway.

"Oh, why did you do that to Luna P?" Chibiusa's crimson eyes looked towards him confused. "I -"

"Shut up." He snaps at her before vanishing with the girl. Another plan. Another way.

He reappears back on his base and unceremoniously drops Chibiusa on the floor before walking over to what looked to be a 'throne' and basically drapes himself over it. His leg dangled over one of the arms as he huffs a bit.

"Well that was a bust." He drums his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"You!" Diamond's face was twisted in anger as soon as he saw him, "That is not yours! Get up!"

"Now now, Dia-dia." He smirks, "Don't be so made, it doesn't suit you."

"A bastard like you doesn't deserve to sit there!" He hissed.

Opal chuckles walking out from the darkness, "Now now, "She smiles a bit, "Don't get your feathers in a ruffle."

"Don't you talk to Prince Diamond that way!" Emerald growls at her, "He's been dedicated to this cause far more than you ever will know!"

Opal only waves her hand a bit, "Yadda yadda, do you hear anything this girl's saying?"

"You all bicker like children." A dark voice said as the cloaked figure appeared. "Prince Darius, have you been able to get ahold of the Silver Crystal?"

"Hmm.." He was swinging his foot for a moment, "I don't like that name. It doesn't have a certain ring to it does it?"

Opal hops up the steps grinning amused, "Hm, not really what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I could be Dark Lord- too Harry Potter though. Damn it would've been a good name." He glances at his nails, "How about Black Lord? That sounds ridiculous."

"The Silver Crystal?" Wiseman growls again, "Enough with the name!"

He snaps his fingers, " Ah I know, how about Wicked Lord Hyacinth. Sounds official doesn't it?" He glances at Opal who only nods amused, "Yeah I like that. From now on I'll be known as Wicked Lord Hyacinth- or Lord Hyacinth or even Wicked Hyacinth."

"ENOUGH!" Wiseman's orb glowed brightly, "What about the Silver Crystal?"

Hyacinth glances unconcern at them, "Oh, it disappeared."

"What? How could that have happened?" He demanded. "You were her child you could've -"

"Mah.." He scratches behind his ear, "It rejected me but over there is a gift. Do with her what you want with her. She's her heir." He gestures to the small figure that had been largely ignored.

"Is that..?" Opal's eyes widen, "That can't be your sister can it?"

"In the flesh." He wrinkles his nose. "Either way do what you will, I don't care."

Wiseman floats over to the crumpled figure of the girl watching her before gesturing with his hand. "Very well. She will do for what I have planned."

"What you have planned?" Diamond did not like being ignored. "What is it?"

"You need not know." Wiseman vanished with the girl.

* * *

She ran from the room not believing the news. It can't be! It can't be! "Chibiusa! Chibiusa!" The pale queen calls out for her. "Please come out! Chibiusa!"

Diana cries softly holding the toy, "It's my fault!" She buries her head against the toy sniffling, "I should've watched her better but..but.."

"Shh, it's alright Diana.. you couldn't have known." Artemis moves to hold his daughter. "We'll find them both and bring them home. "

"But.. what about the Silver Crystal? It's missing!" She cries." It was gone!"

"Hopefully, "Jupiter looks over at the girl feeling sorry for her, "It'll be within Small Lady herself. That's what happened to it the last time."

Mars nods, "If it's with int her then she's safe for now."

Endymion had only stayed long enough to hear that much before going after his wife. She can't leave the palace, he thought, she'll be attacked the moment she does.

He caught up to her in the half destroyed playroom holding one of her daughter's dolls and crying quietly to herself before she launched herself at him.

"How? How could this have happened, Mamo-chan?" She presses herself against him seeking comfort, "All.. All I ever wanted was for them to be safe and happy. Where? Where did it go so wrong? Why? Why?"

"I don't know, Usako." He held her tightly wondering, not for the first time, if there was a reason for his son's birth.

Everything they had ever known about the future and about their lives has changed so much. "But now is not the time to fall apart. We need to plan. We need to find a way to save them and this world."


	16. Darkness Grows

**Chapter 16:**_ Darkness Grows_

* * *

"Well, it is just as well that you have fallen into my hands."

Darkness swirls and shifts in a ball before the glowing orb before it took on a cylinder form. Lighting erupted form the dark mass every few moments and even struck out at the orb itself.

"You'll serve my purpose. Both of you will whether you truly know it or not."

* * *

Rubeus exhales a puff of smoke as he watched with disinterest at the white haired prince pacing back and forth in front of him and behind Sapphire who was working on another project.

"What's your bitchin' this time, Diamond?" He asked lazily blowing smoke out.

Diamond glares at Rubeus, "Do you ever do anything? What is the point of you here?"

"Well..." Rubeus drawls raising a brow, "I go out and blow stuff up."

"Simpleton." Diamond growls, but looks away from him, "That Hyacinth is thinking too much of himself! Taking my throne? Ha! I'll show him."

Sapphire sighs after finishing a minor adjustment on the android he was working on, "Diamond, he is the crown prince of earth. So he kinda.."

"Not you too?" Diamond looked mildly hurt this time, "Are you supporting this aimless idiot as well, Sapphire?"

"Of course not brother." Sapphire shook his head, "But the problem is you're handling it all wrong. You're playing so defensive that you don't see what Wiseman is up to. Those two are heirs to the entire kingdom and you're bickering about a simple chair?" He turns a bit, "A more ambitious man would manipulate the two to get their hands on what you need most. The Silver and Golden Crystals. With that no one can defeat us."

Diamond considers his words and even Rubeus looked intrigued for a moment, "How do you propose we go about this?" Sapphire's brother asks. "It'll be suspicious if it changes quickly."

Sapphire thought about it for a while before looking at a chip he had to install. "Hmm...good question."

"What about the sister?" Rubeus blew out another puff of smoke slowly, "Hyacinth hates his sister almost as much as he does everyone else. If I can guess I'd say it's jealousy." He grins a bit, "Like Emerald has for me. She's just so jealous that I get the better missions and she lays on her back."

"Good point." Sapphire tinkers with the android a bit longer, "Why don't you get her confidence, Diamond? After all it should be easy for you. She looks just like her mother with a different color."

"No one will ever replace her." Diamond looks away as the image of Neo Queen Serenity pops into his mind. "She is a goddess..."

"That gave birth to two people you hate and married another you're jealous of, can we get over it now?" Rubeus smirks a bit, "Face it, that woman would spit in your face."

"Unless we use them all." Diamond's mind started working on something else. A much better plan than before and the smile on his face deepens to a grin. Yes, he could do it like this.

* * *

He was utterly bored now. Three days back and there was nothing to do for right now. Boredly, sitting on the throne, he swung his foot back and forth off the edge of the armrest while leaning against the other eyeing the hologram before him.

"Boring." He held his hand out and just snaps his fingers. The Hologram changed to another channel that went on about the news and the development of what was happening in Crystal Tokyo- bla bla bla... he switched it again to some mindless cartoon. That was at least an improvement.

"What are you doing?" Emerald walks in, "That's Prince Diamond's seat and why- how did you get that?" She looks at the hologram.

"Noisy." He mutters and flicks his finger towards her sending out a shock wave that hit her in the stomach and sent her flying over to the nearby wall. "I'm watching something here."

"Emerald!"

Opal jogs over to the fallen woman to see if she was still alive before she glares at Hyacinth. "How dare you! You're not suppose to use your powers against us!"

"Uh huh..." Hyacinth wasn't even paying attention to her.

She got up and marches over to him with her hands on her hips, "You're suppose to be helping us! Don't you remember? What the hell is wrong with you, Hyacinth?"

He shot her an irritated glance before finally getting up slowly under her wary eyes then his hand shot out gripping her tightly by her cheeks and pulling her closer to his face.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your 'cause'." He said quietly but the dangerous edge to it made it clear he wasn't playing around. "I don't give a shit about what any one of you think. I'm only hear to fuck with my parents and perhaps kill them as well. Other than that there's nothing here for me."

Opal tried not to move so much but the fear was evident in her eyes as she shivers a bit. "Hyacinth..."

"And another thing. You fucking annoy the hell out of me. What with your attitude and presumptions." He smirks, "Even now you think you have a chance with me. That's funny. But I suppose I should give you something to sigh about." Without much further ado, he kisses her hard and unyielding.

It left her a bit breathless never mind speechless until suddenly it ended and she found herself slipping to the floor on unsteady legs panting a bit trying to get some air. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and saw she was still trembling. From both fear and...well.

"Heh, hope that satisfies you." Hyacinth said walking away.

"Shit.." Opal mutters to herself, "He's dangerous.."

* * *

"This is important, Diana, you need to pay attention." Luna was telling her daughter while her husband stood besides her. "If all else fails we need you to go and get Sailor Moon. With her we can save everything here but that's only if we fail. Do you understand?"

"Hai." She nods staring at her mother. This was a big job if she could do this..

"Here." Luna gave her a silver key pendent attached to a chain and puts it around her neck, "You'll need this."

She looks at it before looking at her parents. "What is it?"

Artemis turns the girl towards him, "Well, I'll explain."

* * *

There was a sudden weight on his hips as he had been laying down to forget the stupidity of the clan members. It was soft and feminine body, that he knew, though he wasn't sure who it was since he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Well it couldn't be Cooan, she wore heavy perfume that is enough to gag on. Couldn't be Beruche, she's lighter...hm..not Perzt, she's heavier than this...

Calaveras? Nah, she would've been more bold than this and it certainly wasn't Opal. Not to mention he wouldn't touch Emerald with a hundred inch pole.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" it was a sultry voice slightly deep but not quite.

Bedroom voice was what he thought. However, he wasn't interested at the moment. "If this is another lame excuse of a game.." He trails off when he opens his eyes in the dimly lit room and stares up at the young woman that currently straddled his hips wearing a black dress with a rose tinted mess shirt underneath. There was a studded black collar around her throat and her lips were full and colored with ruby red lipstick that had a self-satisfied smile that matched the dark overconfident crimson eyes staring down at him defiantly.

"Well, what do you think of me now?" She smiles.

He tilts his head studying her face for a moment though the dead give away was the hair. Rabbit ear shaped odangos on either side of her head with pigtails streaming down. Pink hair, red eyes that face that looked so familiar.

For a moment he thought he could see a pale version of his mother right there. His mother that rejected him for this bitch that was sitting on him right now.

He smirks, "That you look like a fucking whore."

Her face twisted, "You're always cruel to me." She leans forward, her full breasts pressing against him, "Why don't you be nice? I can be nice as well. just for you brother." She ran her hand along the opening of his shirt touching his chest with her hands, "I can be very nice."

He laughs, "Offering the same service to everyone, Rabbit?"

"My name is Black Lady." She pinched his nipple earning a sudden surprised sound from him making her smile, "You better remember it."

"Oh, just because you have a big-girl body you think you can do anything now can you?" He looks at her, his dark blue eyes narrows a bit before suddenly he flips her onto her back while he leans over her. "You don't even know what to do with it. Stupid little girl."

"I know enough that you want me." She sneers, "I look like mother, don't I? Mother who rejected you. For little ol' me. Her little darling."

Anger lit across his face and he back handed her, "Shut the fuck up you little slut. What would Father think of you? Little girl wanting daddy to hold her." He grins. "You don't even see him like that."

"Neither do you about her." She hissed, though her cheek was starting to bruise and ache, she couldn't help but find it a strangely good feeling. She wouldn't admit it but it made things inside of her tingle just a bit and she felt like she wanted something from him. Question was how was she going to get it?

She reaches up and touches his cheek, "They both abandoned us."

"They only abandoned me. They're looking for their precious princess." He smacks her hand away but drew closer, "I wonder what they would think if they saw you now? So eager to spread your legs to the first cock that wants it. Are you still a virgin, Chibiusa? Are you still pure enough for that damn crystal?" His lips twisted into a dark smile, "I wonder what they would think if it was me would took that from you? Defiled their little baby girl. Aww..."

"My name isn't-!" But she was stopped half way by his lips crushing her and pressing her body into the bedding. Her dress hiked up around her hips and him grinding against her. The stimulation made her moan softly as she never had it before. IF this is what an adult is, she didn't mind being this way forever. She clung to him, her legs wrapping around his hips, with one hand underneath the shirt and the other gripping the shirt itself as if she could anchor herself to the world with him.

Eventually he broke the kiss and watches her face as she pants softly, body trembling in his arms. This, he found far more interesting than any others. Or rather he wasn't even seeing her right now. He was seeing his mother and her horror stricken face. How she and those fucking bitches would crumble if they could see their darling princess like this. How she was moaning and responding to him just from being rubbed against.

It was enough for him to decide this. If they won't love me. He thought pressing against her more, then let them hate me. Fear me and curse my name.

"Brother-!" She gasps as he nuzzles her breast through the black cloth finding the pert nipples and played with them. "I-"

She came, he smiled thinking of her much like any other woman that crawled into his bed before. He didn't care if she got off or not, but there was a point with this one. He wouldn't take her. No, save that for when he could have an audience.

The disgust could be savored better that way. Though he frowns as an image flashes in his mind. Helios. That damned priest! Why was he in his mind now? His plan was perfect, so simple to destroy their morale yet the disappointed or even a sad look from him bothered him on some level.

Hyacinth shoves it away. Stuffs it back in the dark corner where it had been even as his sister kissed him hard again pressing closer her body begging for something more.

He merely pushed her back down on the bed watching her but smirks again moving to get off her, "Like I said, " he laughs softly, "A little girl with a big girl's body and doesn't know what to do with it. Get the fuck out of my room- Chibiusa , or I won't touch you any more."

She was flustered but glares at him, "I could get anyone I wanted to do that!" She moves to get up and leave her embarrassment was obvious, "I don't need you!"

He laughs at her, "But you want me. And that makes all the difference in the world. No one will ever fill you the way I do and you know it." He walks away and went to take a shower. He had some things that can work for now.

Hit them hard and hit them where it hurts the most.

Yes she'll be useful for his revenge.

* * *

An: Yeeah, redirected the whole "BlackLady/Endymion" Deal to...her brother. Little less squicky but still a point of course. Which another character will point out at some time.


	17. Depths of Hatred

**Chapter 17:**_ Depths of Hatred_

* * *

He glares at the crystal spires with a burning rage. It came to him again, the dreams and memories from childhood. Haunted him, teased him endlessly. It was because she was there.

Two weeks, she had been there and he watched her every move covertly while going on with his business. Every now and then he would pass her and give slight touches, reminder what he had said. This little heated game of cat and mouse was only interesting to those who watched with a twisted sense of amusement.

But Hyacinth wasn't thinking about that Rabbit- Wiseman's favorite little toy. No he was thinking about his mother and how much she had to pay for everything. He thought about it again, taking that pink headed tramp and watching their faces when he took her- perhaps even on their bed. Was the added thought.

That would be pleasing enough.

But it wouldn't be enough for him. No, it would never be enough. She was just small game he could use to torment them, no he wanted to do more. More damage more destruction and to make them break and suffer alone.

Just like he had to suffer in the shadows.

It was his fourteenth birthday soon and he begged them to give him a different party than her's.

_"She's a girl for one!" He had said to his parents, "And for another aren't I old enough to have one of my own?"_

_"It's more economical to do it at once." Serenity was saying but she wasn't looking at him. She was sighing over some reports. Those noisy rebel groups. "Besides, it's more fun to have family and friends around at once don't you think? Besides your Grandma and Grandpa can only make the trip once and your Uncle Shingo and Aunt Mika and cousins don't have the time they used to."_

_"But-" He looks pleadingly at his father but the man was engrossed on a conference call that had come in. Something to do with trading. "I don't -want- to share a party with her! Everyone always gives her the most-"_

_"That's because she's still a little child." Serenity replies before looking at him, "Darius, out of one day of the entire year couldn't you at least leave this day alone for you to share with your sister? You don't spend any time with her as it is."_

_He wanted to say something. Anything but clothes his mouth staring at her, "So it's too much to ask for a small party all to myself? I have to have Small Lady there?"_

_"Don't be like that." Serenity sighs again the phone was ringing but she wanted to ignore it, "Just let it go. When you get older then we'll talk about it." She turns away from him, "Now go on to your studies, we're really busy."_

He bit his lip. He hated that. He hated her. She made it miserable.

What's more humiliating? What could really drive it home? The darkness in him roiled around as he thought about it. Unaware of the pairs of eyes that watched him and waited.

"Go now." He said not looking at them, "Everyone you see down there? Destroy them. I want her beloved city in ruins before the day is out!"

Behind him more eyes and dark grins appeared out of nowhere before surging past him as he laughs loudly.

She won't ignore him now.

It was almost his birthday.

* * *

"Heh, he's doing exactly as I thought he would." Wiseman's hands moves over the orb amused. "Yes, it was unforeseen but it turned out well. With both of them, it'll all be destroyed and the light wiped out."

* * *

"Hurry get inside the palace! Go! Go!" A soldier shouts at the panicking people. "The Gates will close soon, but you need to hurry!"

"Come on, Natsumi!" A boy pulls his sister along running after his mother.

The sister was a seventeen year old girl that looked as if she had been woken up or perhaps she had a hangover and was trying to keep up. "Hold on. I can't run that fast!"

"They're trying to kill us!" He glowers at his older sister. "Mom's up there somewhere!"

That's when the world erupted around them with blinding lights of laser beams striking the earth sending rumble, bodies and debris flying around.

"Hm, don't they look like ants down there brother?" Black Lady cooes with her arms around him and playing with his hair, "Hehe, look at how they run so fast from the youmas and ships."

Hyacinth was watching but he wasn't looking at them, he was waiting for her to appear. Miss, 'I can save the world"...but forgets that her children existed. "Hm, no matter they're not the real targets."

"Oh?" Black Lady looks at him and kisses him, "Then what is it?"

"You'll see." He scans for a moment before vanishing from her side.

Black Lady pouts, "He's being rather difficult." Before she too, vanished.

* * *

She was finishing up putting on her makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. Sleepless, ever since Chibiusa disappeared she hardly slept much herself. Serenity could only cry at night until there were no more tears to cry and even then her heart just kept breaking for her little girl.

"She must be so scared right now." She mutters to herself looking down at the sink. "We'll find her.."

The others were no where to be found for the moment because they were so busy arranging everything and contacts as well as trying to get the people out of the city.

"Why...is it like this?" She rubs her eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"You'll do nothing."

Her head snaps up and eyes focuses on the face in the mirror so close to hers. "Darius..."

"Actually, "He pins her against the sink, a hand snaking up to her throat and the other wrapped around her middle pinning her arms, "I've taken with Wicked Lord Hyacinth. But you can call me Wicked if you like mother. After all that's what you've thought of me."

"Where's Chibiusa?" She was fearful, she remembered what happened the last time he was there. When he told her that he was going to... "What did you do with her?"

His face darkens a bit before a cruel smile blossoms across it, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He presses his lips against her throat, "She's grown up well mother, she looks so much like you."

"W-what are you talking about?" Serenity's stomach was tied in knots. She had a sinking feeling she knew. She knew very well what he was talking about. But she prays it wasn't. It can't be...

"Don't you know?" He laughs softly, squeezing her throat as if to block off the air, "Black Lady has a very similar body to yours. She's such a little slut for me, Mother. " He licks the outside rim of her ear before saying, "You should hear her moan for me. Brother more. She says, Take me this time please. Haha, she gets all flustered and angry with me."

"No..!" She felt sick. Sick and utterly repulsed by what he was saying, "You- she's your sister! You were suppose to look out for her! Why..? Why? She's only a little girl, Darius!"

His face twists again in rage, "Why you ask? You fucking bitch haven't you heard a word I said?" He grabs her by the hair, pulling painfully on it before slamming her head against the mirror making it crack and her forehead bleed. "Why? Because I hate her. I hate her and you the most out of everyone. You never loved me, you just put up with me. Well, I'm going to make sure you'll never forget I existed. I'm going to break that little whore and I'll make everyone see it. I'll make you watch as I break her."

When he grinned so suddenly, what Serenity could see in the fractured glass of the mirror was the utter madness that was there. There no longer was a sullen boy in that mirror. The one that hide and turned away from her everywhere she was.

Was he beyond reason now?

She snaps out of her dazed and confused mind when she felt his hand rest against her breasts and she instinctively struggles,

"No!"

"Have you figured out who I'm going to break first Mother?" He chuckles at her resistance. "No? Need more of a hint?" That's when he grabs her dress and yanks the top down so her breasts would be exposed. "Heh, funny how you used to hold me closely as a baby and nurse men.. even if I was unwanted thing." He squeezed it painfully enough that caused her to cry out. "Remember now? You couldn't stand me so much that you bottle fed me the rest of my infancy. That's what Ami said."

"Stop this." She gasps trying to control her breathing even though her heart was pounding so fast and the fear was taking over more and more. "You don't want to do this, Darius, I know you don't. My little boy is still there. Please..."

"Shut up!" Using his weigh he crushes her against the marble double sink before forcing the dress to fall halfway off her. "I was never your little boy! You never loved me. But you'll never forget me."

She started sobbing, she could feel something pressing against her hard. It cannot be happening. Her son.. her son wouldn't do this!

_But you've created this monster_. Her mind tells her even as he continues talking, but kept her pinned to the sink._ You intentionally left him to this darkness that festered. Why wouldn't you deserve this?_

Maybe it was a blessing, she was so exhausted, her right eye had to stay shut because of the blood, but her dress stayed draped on her from the waist down. All he was doing was pressing firmly against her bottom ranting.

"Then I'll cut you up." He was saying, the delusions were getting closer. "I'll kill you. I'll destroy you with everything I have."

It was nothing more than dry humping on his part, as if the skirts acted as an effective barrier, but the both knew it wasn't. At any moment he could flip them over her hips and truly make the act real but he leans over her with each thrust of his hips, panting a little but his hateful voice rang in her ears, "I hate you. I hate you so much..."

She couldn't stop the trembling. She couldn't stop the choked sob that came now and then, even as he pressed hard against her this time. However another sound joined her sporadic ones.

"Why..?" It was a whisper a soft one. She would've missed it if it wasn't by her ear and the warm wetness of tears on her cheek. But she couldn't look out of her right eye yet. Though she ventured to try.

"Why couldn't you love me?"

_There he was..._ her mind seemed to say and she wanted so badly to hold him. To hug him close and tell him...

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Darius..."

He seemed shocked as if he couldn't believe she had said that. No, no his mother hated him. She would never say that. She would never accept him ever.

But then there was a sudden pain that struck him causing him to release her and nearly fall over.

Now free, Serenity looks over to see what had happened. Her blood ran cold and instinctively she covers herself more shaking.

"Diamond..." That one name was full of a mixture of fear and dread.

"Usako?"

_Mamoru!_ She turns her head towards the door, but Darius was already gone. No, she couldn't lose him! Not when they were close to bringing him back!

"Usako!" He saw the scene and for the first time- well not even the first as it were- he wanted to murder a man on sight. "You did this to her!"

"No!" Diamond knew better then to take on the king. An enraged king that was practically glowing with power and coming right at him with a golden ball of energy that he was pretty sure he couldn't dodge. "I didn't do it!"

"Mamo-chan " Diamond was a pain but he didn't deserve to die. Especially if he may be different in this world... she didn't know but she clung to Endymion, "Please.. Please, Mamo-chan.. it wasn't him. He ..he didn't do this."

The energy wavered in his hand for a moment before he glances at his bruised and battered wife. He was torn between comforting her and killing Diamond. Eventually the light went out and he removes his cape wrapping it around her and his arms.

"What happened, Usako?" He totally ignored Diamond for the time being, who was breathing a sigh of relief. "Who did this to you?"

"Darius, he..Mamo-chan, I think he's really lost in it. And..." She shivers burrowing more into his embrace but she felt the tears -the ones she had thought were gone- fall suddenly as she clung to him. "Chibiusa.. she's.. Black Lady...and..and.."

He felt like ice water had been dumped on him and the chill that he couldn't shake snuck up his spine. No.. not that. Without having a target at he looks over at Diamond and hissed, "Get out! Get out of here!"

Diamond didn't need to be told twice and left quickly enough. He was shaken. but still he had just -saved- that woman and this is the thanks he gets?

"Ungrateful..."

"You there!" Sailor Uranus's voice rang out. "What are you doing here?"

"Shit." Diamond didn't know why he was cursed with this unfortunate luck.

* * *

"That wretch Diamond." Hyacinth hissed looking at his back. It would hill, but he winces at Opal doctored him up and slowly wraps the bandage around him, "I will destroy him first for betraying the cause."

"Be careful." Opal carefully didn't look at him, "You'll open your wounds again."

"Oh, is brother hurt?" Black Lady grins looking at him. "What? Did the wittle Sailors hurt you?" She walks over towards him and glares at Opal, "Get out."

Opal only narrows her eyes at her before she packs up and leaves nearly slamming the door.

Black Lady only smirks, "Well so how did you get hurt? One of your little games, brother?"

"Shut up, Chibiusa." Hyacinth didn't even look at her. He had to calm himself. He was shaking but he couldn't tell from what emotion it was. He clenches his hands a bit. "For those of us with brains, silence is better than listening to you ramble."

"Aww.." She laughs softly climbing on the bed and draping herself on him, almost careful of his back, "Who hurt your pride?"

He smirks slightly before looking at him, "Are you only here because you want me to fuck you?"

She didn't admit it but she did lean on his wound making him wince and gasp slightly at the pressure, "So who fucked you up?"

"Bitch." He hissed, "That bastard Diamond turned on us."

"Diamond?" She laughs, "that little ingrate?" Petting his cheek she kisses the other one softly, "Want me to punish him? He's been such a bad bad boy.."

"If you want. I don't care." He tilts his head slightly, "Besides, I have to torture mother more."

"Mother?" Her voice held a distinctive sound to it, "What's so special about her? She just rejected you anyway." Her hold became possessive a bit, "She can't have you."

"Oh, you should've seen her look." He grins, "She was so broken when I told her all about you." He took her hand and kissed the palm. "It was so much fun.." Then he bit her finger. "Then he ruined it."

It was weird, she was jealous of his attention towards their Mother. Darkly, she thought of only one solution.

She would kill her.


	18. Seeking Help

**Chapter 18:** _Seeking Help_

* * *

"Hyacinth."

"What is it, old man?" He leans against the door frame of his bathroom while Wiseman sat directly in the room itself. "I was going to take a bath."

"Do not let your obsession distract you from what you are suppose to do." Wiseman said, 'Your dalliances are taking you off course of our true goal. I want those towers destroyed!"

"Yadda yadda." He waves him off, "Are you done blowing smoke or do you have anything else that gets your panties in a twist?"

"I am not playing! If you do not do this, there will be consequences."

"Ooh, you used a big word, my little brain is so scared." Hyacinth rolls her eyes moving to the tub and stripping off his clothes, "Go away. Those towers will fall- when I want them to."

"Do not disappoint me, Hyacinth!" Wiseman then vanished from the bathroom leaving him alone.

"Pfft, he's only pissed he's not getting any." He leans back and relaxes for a while. Nothing like a good soak while you think.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Mars grumbles, "I mean, can we believe his words?"

Mercury shrugs a bit, "I mean, this Diamond could be different. I mean he didn't do what the others did and besides. Since it's still early enough, we could very well save this one and probably save the other members of the black moon clan."

"If that's so, then we should proceed with caution. We need to always second guess him." Venus sighs softly moving over to a window, "It's hell out there. We have to stop it. Enough playing defense, we need him to find their base and take it out."

Jupiter nods but did say, " We better make sure Usagi's secure too." She sighs looking away, "There hasn't been anything that could keep them out yet!"

Mercury winces at that, "I've tried everything but it didn't work. It's like..." She thought about it but paled. "Oh..no.."

"What is it Mercury?" All of them look over at her curiously. What had made her so pale.

"Listen, remember the reason why Black Lady was kicked out of the Crystal Palace?" She was looking at her computer again.

"Because she was going to hurt Sailor Moon and the others." Mars said slowly, "Wait a minute, are you saying that with them there it created a temporary de'facto guardianship of the well.. palace to them?" She frowns, it was giving her a headache.

"Exactly." Mercury answers going back to her scans for the moment, "See, the palace and crystal only respond to one master at a time right? Generally whoever is the oldest. So, if Sailor Moon was here, that would mean Darius and Chibiusa would be out."

"But that still doesn't make any sense." Venus looks at her shaking her head, "Both Darius and Chibiusa are already several hundreds of years old. It wouldn't work!"

"Not unless it's the original Moon Princess and Earth Prince." Mercury told her smiling slyly, "That way it's temporarily blocked. However..that means we need to put Mamoru and Usagi out and stash them somewhere safe. After all, if Sailor Moon and the rest of them were around the others for too long..."

"You get a paradox and it'll basically make the universes go ka-boom." Jupiter finished. "That means we won't be able to help them." She seemed a bit distressed, "How can we help them if we can't be here?"

Mercury only smiles a bit but it was Mars who said it.

"Holograms." She smiles more. There was some hope yet to this, "Through the holograms we can interact and help them along. Explain things."

"What about the Outer system Senshi?" Jupiter glances around, "I don't think they'll sit idly by."

"Well, " Venus thought about it, "We need some people in the outer system. They won't be happy about it but we want them out there to at least stop the Black Moon Clan from running to Nemesis. If possible, we could get them to try and destroy it without sacrificing Hotaru in the end."

"That's a tall order, Venus." Jupiter said but nods, "But it's better then the stuff we've been doing lately.

"I just hope it works." Mercury adds turning to leave the room when Luna bursts in panting. "Luna? What's wrong?"

"Was Usagi attacked again?" Mars and Venus looked ready to go and help their traumatized friend.

The black haired woman shook her head violently, "No, it's Diana! I can't find her or Luna P anywhere!"

Th four senshi looked between themselves for a moment. There's only one way for that to be... Still they turned to Luna again before trying to talk to her and telling her their plans.

Least to say, somethings seemed to be taken out of their hands.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Pluto._ Diana thought running into the unknown clinging to Luna P and her key shining every now and then as she concentrated. _I have to save them!_

"Ah, I see it!" She paused for a moment panting before running towards it, "I have to think of the past! Come on, think of Sailor Moon. Think of the others when they were young."

She was coaching herself but she didn't know what to say to them when she found them. But then again, it was alright wasn't it? However that was fine as the light grew bigger and swallowed her up whole.

She was blinded for a few moments but that's when she felt the sensation of falling. She was falling and she couldn't stop herself. Almost cat like, she twists her body around and landed smack dab on someone.

"What the -!" It was lumpy and so not soft.

"Cut! Cut!" Someone was shouting, but Diana was a bit too dizzy to notice at the moment, "Who let that girl on stage?"

"Hey, are you alright?"

She blinks a bit and saw concerned dark eyes looking into her own. "Wha?"

"Wait..is that tail real?" The guy looks over at her tail for a moment. "Either that or that's some robotics!"

"I-I gotta go!" He got off him and turns to run, blushing hard. "Did he talk about my tail? How embarrassing!"

"Hey are you alright?" One of the assistants came up to him offering him water and a towel, "That was really strange."

"You're telling me." He said glancing away before looking around and sighing, "Anyway is that all?"

The assistant shook her head, "Since that girl ruined the shot, we'll have to take it from the top again."

"I hate commercials.." He mutters but spotted his friends, "Alright one more shot."

"Action!"

Diana ran around for a bit, she didn't know where she was. After all, it was Tokyo wasn't it? Yeah, it was. She could see the tower from where she was.

"It's the past, Luna P." She smiles looking at the floating toy, "We're in the past. Now we have to find her!"

The toy only beeps a few times. before turning around slowly, "Danger, Danger, Lady Diana!"

"Eh?" Diana turns slowly only to see a strange creature running directly at her.

"Give me your energy!" It cried out.

Diana screams.


	19. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 19: **_ Happy Birthday_

* * *

"Look out!" Someone cries out to her, but Diana was frozen where she sat. She can't fail! She had to move, but she couldn't seem to make herself to. Fear had made her become immobile and she could only close her eyes and hold her hands up.

Then suddenly she wasn't there on the ground any more. Looking up she saw the white domino mask and breathes out a bit. She remembers the stories her mother used to tell her. About how the King and Queen were saviors too and that the king's counter part to Sailor Moon had been Tuxedo Kamen.

_So this is him!_ She thought her eyes widen a bit but she was brought out of that thought as she heard him say,

"Now Sailor Moon! While it's distracted!"

"Right!" Diana heard her answer but she couldn't see her over the man's shoulder.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Diana couldn't help but feel relieved at this. Finally, maybe she could get some help?

"Are you alright, miss?" Tuxedo Kamen asked her, "You weren't hurt were you?"

She shook her head, "N-no. Thank you." She breathes out a bit as he lets her up and she could see the others behind him. Well not all of them but she was hopeful. "I..I need to speak with you please."

They wee closer now, and she saw her father in his cat-form.

"You seem familiar." the white cat said looking at her curiously with vivid green eyes. " Have we met?"

Venus smiles a bit and couldn't help but poke fun at him, "Artemis, is this a long lost girlfriend of yours? Won't Luna be happy to see that!"

If a cat could blush, that would be Artemis right now as he huffs looking at her, "Minako! "

Diana only smiles a bit, she must've looked very grown up to them and different if they could make jokes like that. Made her think about the times when she and Darius used to go to the shopping district in the palace.

_A Level where only high end goods were sold to them and others that lived there. "You two make such a cute couple." That's what the sales clerk at the Candy shop had said._

_Of course Darius had objected just as much as she did but she was somewhat happy about it. If only..._

"So, who are you?" Moon asked her though her eyes went to the crescent moon on her forehead. "Just where did you come from?"

"I.." She had to answer, but the ball floats over towards her and turns around looking at them beeping.

"It's Luna P!" Mercury blinks recognizing the toy, "Chibiusa's toy."

"So does that mean..?" Jupiter looks over at Diana curiously as the girl blushes a bit.

Diana wonders how they recognized the ball in the first place. It didn't matter. There was more important things that had to be done.

"I'm Diana." She finally said hoping her courage didn't wane and that she wouldn't cry at all as she thought about home, "I came here because we need your help! Please, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen-everyone! Come to the future with me!" She sniffs slightly, "You have to save them!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Defiance was clear in Haruka's voice even as her partner looks on without saying a word. "You want us to abandon our post here and go to the outer realms? Have you lost your mind, Minako?"

They had assembled together in the meeting room to talk over the plan. Serenity was there, but it almost seemed as if the attack a week ago meant nothing. She was healed, no evidence of the cuts and bruises to her person that was there before.

Her manner, though, was stoic with a sense of sadness that existed around her now.

Venus was worried that she would take everything onto herself. Much like the others, however they had to deal with this first. She turns to Haruka and breathes out.

"Listen, we have to let history go according to our memories. If it doesn't, then you would most likely be in the way and be a hindrance to whatever help is coming." Minako didn't want to be mean about this but she had to get to the point. " The point is, with you guys in the outer realms, you can stop any retreat or anyone from helping them. You serve right now as backup if they get into real big trouble."

"Such as?" She was annoyed. They were being regulated to back up? Really? After all the times they've shown-!

Michiru only settles a hand over her partners, understanding Haruka's desire to be there to help end it, but also knowing how it must be sometimes. She looks back at them waiting.

"If Sailor Moon fails, which will force the chambers to open, then you'll get a signal and will be able to help them until we can help out as well." Minako said before nodding to Ami, "Ami has set it up so that if that moment happens, you'll know that instant through the communicators."

"I know it's not much," Ami said sheepishly a bit, "But it's the best I can do on such short notice." She gave them out to the Outer senshi and sighs softly. "Hopefully we can get this done."

* * *

"He's obsessed with her!" Black Lady glares at Wiseman, "He won't give me a second glance only to tell me how horrible I look! You lied to me Wiseman." Her hand crackles with energy, "You lied! You said Darius would look at me differently in this body. That he would love only _me_!"

Wiseman did not flinch at this and only seems to exhale, "Calm yourself, my queen, it is only temporary. Hyacinth will come to his senses if you give him this.."

Something appeared from the crystal ball that looked like a cornet. A simple crown of sorts with a black crystal decorating the outside of it.

"What is this?" She reaches out to take it, "How will this make him mine?" Ruby eyes glances up at the shaman for a moment.

"This crown is that of the Kings of Darkness. If he wears it, his attention will be on the person who puts it there. If you put it on his head, Black Lady, he will desire none but you."

From the shadows a figure shifted before leaving quietly. _So, that was the deal was it?_ A smile curves on red painted lips. Diamond would be so happy if she got it for him.

"Diamond.." Emerald sighs softly once she was safely in the hallway, "I'll make you mine and the king of darkness."

"What are you going on about?" Rubeus appears like he normally did and smirks, "Crying that Diamond left your skanky ass here? Aww, boo hoo."

"I am not!" She growls glaring at him before taking breathe and smiles, "I'm going to bring Diamond back to the clan and as a King! He'll topple Hyacinth to nothing but a foot soldier." The image made her laugh loud, causing the red heard man to flinch, as she walks away from him.

That fool had no idea what a glorious plan she had.

* * *

Again, Hyacinth was plagued by those dreams only this time it was stronger.

_A field of some sort that he vaguely recalls. It was night, or at least it appeared to be night time there with strange colors drifting through it every so often and stars that glittered there. There was crystal jutting out of the the ground and a forest way off in the distance._

_Where was he?_

Daruis...I've found you.

_The high pitched sound of a horse called out to him and he turns towards the white steed with white feathered wings on it's back that flaps a few times before it started to walk towards him._

Where have you been, my prince?

_"Who are you?" Hyacinth took a step back, trying to keep the fearful tone from his voice. He was not afraid of some stupid horse! Though the golden horn on it's forehead made him pause. It was sharp and gleamed with an unnamed power. He doubts it was just for show. "What do you want from me?"_

Prince, why do you hide yourself from me? I, who know you best?

_It was coming closer but he could only turn and try to run away from it. "Stay away from me!"_

_He stops suddenly as it was before him again, with piercing golden eyes watching him as it did not blink._

Why have you allowed your heart to be confused and covered in darkness? Come with me, Prince. I'll show you the truth of your memories.

_"I don't need to go anywhere with you!" Hyacinth glares at him, "This is only a dream! It's my dream and I know the truth!"_

_The Pegasus only shook it's head for a moment as if pitying him._

My poor deluded prince..

_He tried to attack it, "Do not pity me! I don't want your pity!"_

"Brother!"

The sharp sound of a woman's voice pierced through the dream causing him to wake up suddenly with his chest heaving. It was just a dream. He thought to himself, nothing more then that.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" He glares at Black Lady smoothing his hair down.

She giggles, "Don't you mean, '_Where's my present_'?"

"Speak sense." He was in no mood for her games as she crosses the floor and climbs up on his bed again, smiling at him in the most seductive way she could.

She was pretty sure it would work-after all she had practiced on some of the other clan members.

"It's your birthday." She grins and lets her hand drift across his torso, "I thought I should give the Birthday-boy a good surprise." With that she kisses him deeply.

In her mind she could only believe that he would be hers. Finally, she would make him forget about their mother and anyone else.

_He'll be mine alone._


	20. Taking Over

**Chapter 20: ** _Taking Over_

* * *

_"Aahh..ahh..._"

The sound echoed almost like a ghost through the empty hallways which cause Mars and Venus to pause in their patrol. Venus exchanged glances with Mars before nodding as the two turn around to walk towards the sound.

"You don't think it's..a ghost do you?" Venus asks. "I mean, really the hologram the first time was creepy enough!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Minako." Mars said looking around though she was surprised seeing Endymion and Serenity walking down another hallway joined to theirs. "What are you two doing here?" She hissed, "You're suppose to be safe with the others!"

"No, we're not hiding." Serenity said trying to be strong," Not until Sailor Moon and the others have arrived."

Endymion could only look at the two others, conveying with his eyes that he couldn't stop her.

Mars' lips pursed again in annoyance. Why doesn't Usagi ever listen to them? However whatever protests or words she would say as put to an end when they heard that sound again.

Only it started to sound..a bit..familiar.

"Gods.." Venus breathes out, "I hope it's not what I think it is." She laughs a little nervously. She couldn't believe she thought that was a ghost.

"Lets just chase them out." Mars said, "You don't need to come with us." She directed that at the two monarchs.

"I think so." Serenity told her with her head up, "Scaring random civilians with the sight of the royal couples 'catching them in the act' usually prevents this kind of thing." She fell into step with them heading down towards the sound.

But she stops short as did the others when they entered the throne room. Her hands flew to her mouth as she pales slowly realizing what scene she had stumbled across.

The rest had similar reactions, feeling sick as they watched the pink haired woman lean forward towards whoever's lap she was...bouncing on.

It was only then did Black Lady turn her head and smirk when she saw them there. It was enough for her just to see them like this-to show she wasn't a child and that she had staked her claim.

_That woman needs to go to hell._ She thought but was over come with pure ecstasy as she grips her partner tightly when her body shook. It was much better then the first time. The first time had hurt like hell to her but now.. it was fine.

Just fine.

She shivers panting a bit before turning her flushed face and lust glazed eyes towards the foursome that were still frozen at the door.

"Hmph, didn't realize what peeping toms they were." She smiles still trying to feel a bit more normal. "You think they've never seen such a thing before."

"Chibiusa..." Serenity's knees gave out on her. No, that couldn't be her baby girl. "What have you done..?"

Red heels clicked onto the floor as the other woman stood and grins wickedly at them, turning her back on the throne. However she didn't say a word as strong arms wrapped around her and a sliver cornet adorned a dark honey blonde head.

"Apparently she's given me her present." Hyacinth smirks. "What's wrong? Not going to wish us a happy birthday this year?"

"That.. that's **sick**! She's your sister!" Venus suddenly shouts, "How could you? Either of _you_?"

Hyacinth only smirks, his eyes were darker then they had been before and the black crystals embedded in them glowed softly. "Tsk tsk, what's wrong Venus? I thought you supported free love? Too bad you can't get any yourself."

He tilts Black Lady's face towards his but his eyes were only on them. "But you know, you should be glad! Finally I can get along with my little sister. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to worship her?"

"No." Endymion couldn't really comprehend this well. He stares at his son as if he had never seen him before. Then again he hadn't. Not like this. The darkness around the two was so thick; it was as if they had bathed within it themselves.

_Where did we go wrong?_ He thought to himself trying to understand it, Hadn't I done...enough?

"You must leave here." He found himself saying with more strength then he had before, "You're no longer welcomed with that shadow of darkness clinging to you. "

Suddenly, Hyacinth laughed. He laughed hard and pushed Black Lady away from him making the young woman glare at him a bit for it. "You...? You are banishing me from my home?" He rubs his eyes, "That is a funny thing, Father. Especially since my friends will not like it."

"Friends?" Mars looks around ready to defend the king and queen.

He began to hum a rather famous song and gestures with his arms as if he were a conductor. At every pause the crystal palace shook. "Ahh, don't you just love fine music?"

"Oh no!" Venus turns, "The towers! If he destroys those-!"

Endymion didn't even want to think of that as a dark gas began to roll into the castle. He leans down and scoops up his shocked wife. "We must go. If we breathe in it any longer-!"

"Go on, we'll handle them!" Mars told him looking at the two and holding out the ofuda. "Aku-Ryo Taisan!"

"Pft, Please." Black Lady raises her hand up as dark energy flowed through her then out sending the paper talismans back and onto Mars herself. "Is that all?"

"Venus-Crescent Beam!"

"Yawn." Hyacinth didn't even bother and just looks at it hard sending a similar energy back at Venus. "I thought you would be better then this." He walks forward, "So mother, can you see me now? The vile man that took your sweet little baby's virginity as viciously as a dog in heat."

He loved it. The horrified look on her face and the realization that it was he who had done this. It was him. All him. Nothing else had done this.

_That was wrong._ Something whispered,_ It did have a hand in it._

He snarls ignoring it. So annoying. "The one that's going to kill you all."

"No.." Serenity could only press her face against her husband's chest. "That is not my son. That is not my son!"

"Usako." Endymion could only look at her before turning to leave. He had to get her to the stasis chamber. So at least she could-

"Where do you think you're going, Papa?" Black Lady was suddenly at the door as the crystal palace rocks again. She smiles at him. "I thought you were going to stay for the party?"

Endymion grips his wife in his arms looking between the two. Gods, what can he do? They were ...

"Think it's time for a little fun." Hyacinth's hand began to glow.

* * *

"Damn it!" Diamond swore hitting the door at his cell, "Let me out! I want to help you!"

But he was ignored of course. He had been at this for a while and still no one would believe him. It was as if they had a prejudice against him.

"I haven't even done anything!" He gave the door one last kick before he walks away from it restless. "Stupid Senshi. " He didn't know what was going on. Had they attacked already? Was the towers still up?

Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

"What?" Currently at the Hiwaki Shrine, the senshi had gathered there staring at the strange cat-girl as if they couldn't believe it.

"Please? You have to! The future is in so much trouble and.. I don't know who else to turn to." She looks towards them, "Even the king and queen are powerless!"

"But.. Chibiusa..." Usagi trials off thinking about it, "I mean, it was safe. She went to the future and never came back."

Diana swallows a bit, ears turning down as she looks down, "I.. I understand but.. please.. you can't let this keep happening. If you don't come we won't be able to stop them."

"Who are they?" Haruka asked curiously, "I mean you keep saying 'they' but you don't tell us who."

"The Black Moon Clan." She doesn't look up at them, "they already killed so many people and they stole two very important people from us."

"Wait, " Ami frowns, "Are you saying they're back?"

Diana shifts a little in her seat."I don't know what you mean. They've been harassing us for years." She rubs her eyes, "I didn't know what else to do! Everyone's so frightened and we couldn't stop them. They just...They were playing with us." She breathes out, "and everyone was losing hope- even our queen and king. I had to do this."

"So.. you came into the past alone but you're in the wrong past." Setsuna told her, "We've already battled the Black Moon Clan. This isn't..."

Tears were falling from her eyes slowly, "Please.. Please don't turn me down. I'm begging you!" She bows deeply, her hands trembling on the floor as she kneels. "Please..Please save my future and my family! I can't.. I can't waste time finding the right one! They need help now!"

Usagi only moves forward and took the girl's hands into her own. "Don't worry Diana, we'll help you. We'll save your future."

She simply could not just turn this poor girl away, even as she collapses against her right now, crying from relief. What had happened in the future to make this girl so upset? She could only think about the last time they were there and shudders.

It had been so bleak...

She glances around at the others as they seemed both grim and determined. Tomorrow, they would go to the future.

* * *

Helios could only grit his teeth glaring at the pillar of crystal before him. He really couldn't take it any more. The more time they wasted the more the lineage would sink into darkness. Even Small Lady had been corrupted.

He closes his eyes tightly before he made his decision and turns away from it. Small Lady could hear him and she was far more receptive to healing Energy then Darius was at the moment.

_It could be that her dark thoughts are only linked to wanting her brother's acceptance over his obsession with their mother._ He thought to himself as he breezes by the two shrine maidens.

"High Priest." They said in unison- which used to bother him when he was younger but seemed natural now- "where are you going?"

He ignores them as he set out to find Pegasus.

He had to do something. Something so it would be easier or his king and prince would be lost forever.

_Like Darien..._ his fist clenches as he moves faster almost running to find the white winged horse with a golden unicorn adorning it's forehead. _I failed him but I won't fail them!_


	21. The saints are coming

**Chapter 21:**_ The Saints are coming_

* * *

"Well, well, well," the crimson haired man walks around the pale prince, "If it isn't the run-away Diamond. Self-appointed 'Prince' of the Black Moon Clan."

Diamond only glares at Rubeus, "I don't have time for this. Let me by!"

"Hm, I don't think so." He smirks, "After all, Black Lady and Lord Hyacinth seem to not think too highly of you. Same with the others. They think- well- that you abandoned the cause for your obsession."

"I did not. It was only a ruse." Those purple eyes narrow into slits as he tried to regain his temper.

Rubeus laughs softly, "A failed on at that. If I were you Dia-dia, I would run. Run and hide and pray they wouldn't find me."

"So how much you know." Diamond walks by him annoyed. He had to find the queen. If her husband was dead, all the better for him to come and 'comfort' her and play the hero. His lips curved slightly at the thought of it that he nearly missed a pair of crimson eyes that watched him with disdain.

"Where do you think you're going, traitor?"

He turns in surprised and lifts his hands to summon his powers as the third eye opens. "The likes of you will not stop me!"

"I think so- ha!" Dark crystals formed crackling with dark energy and flew out at Diamond. Barely giving the man a chance as one struck him causing him to stumble backwards and fall with a sickening thump onto the ground.

"Hmph." She smirks walking over to him, "You've always been such a worthless waste of space. My brother will be glad to hear I took out some trash for him.

Pain surged through his body as he looks up at the delicate hand of Black Lady who was preparing yet another ball of energy. A certain death.

"You...will never-!" He coughs out.

"Bai-bai." Black Lady grins before firing a hole into him then walked away.

Thus the end of Diamond, laying on the cold unfeeling crystal floors of the place he's always hated without ever doing anything he ever wanted. Cursing that he never should've listened to Kaitou and should've killed the prince while he had the time.

Of course his curse ran short as he died.

* * *

He appeared above the city and could only look on at the destruction of the crystal towers and buildings that littered the ground. In the sky with him hung dark crystal shaped ships that looked much like landmines in the sky as they roamed across the cityscape.

Helios couldn't have imagined a worse world or place. In his mind's eye he pictured it. _The bloody fields and a lone man standing at the edge covered in blood laughing. Laughing..._

Opening his eyes, as he hadn't realized he even closed them, he urges Pegasus forward swooping down and circling at a high building to land.

He couldn't use the door otherwise they would try to infiltrate Elysian, which was currently on lock-down in a way to preserve the purity of the land. At least until the heirs could be purified of the evil that gripped them.

He dismounted and moved, but stops short as a sudden pain surged through his heart. It beats hard and was growing warmer every passing moment. He steadies himself. _The King,_ he thought, _it must be him._

Must be..

Then he lost consciousness. Pegasus pranced by the fallen priest's body and noses it lightly before his own head snaps up again, wings flared out as four strangers appeared with weapons in hand.

"What the hell is that?" One asked the other. "It looks like a fucking unicorn."

"Nah, look at those wings. It's a pegasus." Another said.

"Either way, it should fetch an interesting price." The third drew closer, "Though that guy would too."

"Don't you think, " The last sounded much older then the other three and was obviously in command, "that they look somewhat familiar?"

"Pfft, who cares?"

* * *

"Thank you." Diana smiles looking at them, "I don't know how to really thank you so much for this."

"We can't turn down someone that needs help." Jupiter said smiling at her. "Anyway, I'm curious in how they have changed."

"Changed?" Diana seemed briefly puzzled before she shook her head. "Either way, stay together. The fourth dimension isn't a very pleasant place."

Eternal Moon suppressed a smile for a moment but she took her fiance's hand holding it tightly. Yes she remembered that place. Though her smile turned into a frown. She was worried about what had happened this time. If Chibiusa was in so much trouble that Diana had to come herself...

_Don't worry Chibiusa,_ she thought as the Mauian girl held up a silver and garnet key, _We'll save you and your future!_

With the chant complete, the group rose into the air before they vanished.

* * *

He stares at the cripple form of Neo Queen Serenity with little to no remorse, but he was not interested in her right now. It had taken more then five men to wrestle his father from the woman and stuff him away in one of the stasis chambers they had discovered. Sapphire had at least figured out what they could do, so most of it's communication abilities had been cut keeping only life support going.

Hyacinth could only sit there and contemplate his next move. He was developing a headache at the moment and the wretched cornet wouldn't come off. So, for now he sat there watching his mother in a troubled sleep curled up on the crystal floor.

He still hated her.

Everything he had learned about her side of the family only enraged him to take it out on his sister and her. The only one that even dared to come near him was Opal.

Opal and her disapproving face. He would have to do something about that tart. She was becoming a thorn in his side. But for now he wanted to get rid of this headache.

"Wiseman!" He looks up contemplating something, "What do you plan on doing next, hm? The world is now mine. What is there left?"

Just like before, the cloaked figure appears, glowing hands hovering over a crystal sphere like always. "The World of course, my Lord."

"What of the world do I need?" He turns his head, "I've won. What else is there?"

"Then the universe of course." Wiseman said, "The injustice you had suffered is inflicted on others as well. Do you not wish to save them from such a pitiable fate?"

Hyacinth only rubs his temple, "Some plan. Now leave. I have no further use for you."

"As you wish." Thus he vanished.

Hyacinth wasn't at all content or convinced about him. He knew better then to trust that...man. There was something fishy there but he had other things to do.

Such as torturing his mother. The question was, '_how_'.

* * *

Opal didn't like any of this. It was getting to be too much now. And his relationship with Black Lady- well it disgusted her. What kind of man would deflower and continue such relations with his sister?

"Only a fool." She said to herself glancing around but hurries down the palace hallways towards the heavily guarded room. They allowed her by because she was within the 'Court' that the Lord had assembled.

She slips in and walks between the chambers curiously. Now which one should she activate? She knew better then to set one of them free. Too much trouble.

She stops at the foot of one of them and smiles as she pulls out a few tools from her hidden pocket and hair. Sapphire wasn't the only one that could screw around with electronics.


	22. A Different Future

**Chapter 22:** _A Different Future_

* * *

He was surrounded by children. Helios wasn't sure what to make of it in this abandoned building, tied up and sitting on the dirty floor with nothing but lanterns for light. He could only see six of them, but he knew there was more even as he struggles against his bindings.

"What purpose does this serve?" His golden eyes watched the group as the smallest of them- a young brown haired boy and a blue haired girl- kindled a fire on the other side. "What do you want from me?"

"Hmm..What are we going to do with him?" The red haired girl asked pushing her long braid behind her shoulder. "I mean there's not much we can do with the clothes is there?"

"Yeah, people aren't that desperate yet." A black haired boy agreed, "Plus he ain't got no money either."

"But that horse should be worth something but.. " The Red head winces hearing the older male voices swear violently, "Guess it doesn't like to be tied."

"Of course not." Helios frowns looking at them. They were familiar. Very familiar. Where had he seen them before? "I know you.. you girls. I've seen you before..Aren't you sisters?"

A girl who looked startlingly a lot like the princess though her hair was a bit more wavy. She was much older as well but looks down at him, wearing a red top and yellow shorts frowning a little. "How do you know?"

My luck, the priest thought, cannot be this good.

That's when he saw them. Four grown men walking in with one -the blonde one-scowling at his comrades before shoving him. "Damn horse gave me a black eye!"

"Well, if you had only listened this wouldn't have happened." Teetered the other more honey-colored blonde next to him. "See what happens when you don't listen?"

"By the Earth." Helios's eyes widen as it went from the girls to the grown men then settles on the young boys. No.. his luck couldn't be that great...

"It's you..."

* * *

Diana shivers as she steps into the crystal palace. "This is strange."

"There's darkness everywhere around here." Eternal Mars said looking around, " How could such evil have gotten into this place?"

Diana could only shake her head and bites her lower lip, "It can't be..." She jogs down the familiar path towards where she last remembered where they gathered.

That room. The Meeting Room. She pushes the doors open but it was empty of any life. "No.. I couldn't have been gone long..."

Something flickered to life and took the form of the blue haired senshi of Mercury. Ami Mizuno.

_"Diana, you're alright."_ She smiles a little but it brightens whens he saw the others behind her. _"And you've bought them with you! That's wonderful. Maybe all hope isn't lost."_

"Lady Ami.." She steps in, "What happened?" Luna P circled around Diana's head before moving over towards the hologram. "Where is everyone?"

Ami only looks at her sadly before saying, _"You must hide. The palace has been taken over by the enemy. If they found you here they would surely kill you all."_

The hologram turns and points towards a panel where Luna P floated towards it stopping for a moment as the eyes glowed brightly before the wall moved._ "Follow Luna P down that corridor tot he second command base."_

"There's a second one?" Eternal Mercury's brows rose a bit before she follows the group. "Hmm.."

_"Of course. There's a third if this one was breached."_ Ami answered following them.

"But what happened?" Diana glances over at the Hologram, "Where is everyone..?"

_"Well..."_ Ami began before she told her in a rather censored summary of the events that had occured in her absence, _"Thus we are now trapped within the statis chambers. However, someone has reconnceted my communications line so I am able to do this."_

"Who is this Lord Hyacinth?" Tuxedo Kamen glances over at her, "I've never heard of him before."

"Must be some new enemy." Eternal Venus mutters, "Someone that's meddled with time."

"But it's not is it?" Eternal Moon watches the hologram as they entered a large room that came alive. "Who is he, Ami?"

The Hologram of Lady Ami couldn't say much. She was well aware of what this could mean. If she told them, then they would be worried but...

_"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen..._" She turns towards them.

Eternal Neptune noticed that Diana was looking away and not at them. Just what was the young Mauian hiding? But all became too clear when Lady Ami spoke again. The prince and princess's attention were on her as were the others.

_"Wicked Lord Hyacinth is really Darius Chiba. He's your son."_

* * *

The group seemed quite confused by what Helios was saying. What in the world did he mean by that?

"I think you're mistaken." the blue haired girl said looking as if she was the youngest. "Because I've never seen you."

"Yeah" the green haired girl adds, "Unless you're spying or something."

"Maybe he's a spy?" The brown haired boy looks around a little fearful. "The black moon will find us for sure!"

The tallest one in the group had remind silent, studying the priest hard with his icy blue eyes.

"I don't think so,"Said the chesnut haired man, "for one there's no markings and two he looks...different."

Another nods, "It feels that way too." but the short blonde haired man frowns, "I just don't get why."

"If you release me, " Helios began looking at them a bit desperately, "I'll help you. I can tell you who you really are- but please you must help me save the royal family!"

"Why should we?" another boy- a young one- sniffs in disdain, "What did they do for us, huh?"

"They can save you from the black mmon."

"Then why haven't they already?" the Red haired girl seems to glare a little. "Why did they let this happen?"

His lips pursed for a moment before saying, "If you let me go, I'll tell you."

"Ha, fat chance!" the black haired boy said, "As if we're that-"

'Let him go." Icy blue eyes never seemed to leave the man sitting there. "We can trust him."

"But-!"

"I said let him go now!"

Once freed, Helios rubs his wrists and sighs softly before looking at them. " You must hear me out fairly. I will tell you what I know."

* * *

"What do you mean we have a son?" Eternal Moon frowns, "We're only suppose to have Chibiusa- that's what Pluto said."

Some of the guardians glance back at the tall woman. She merely shrugs slightly as if she didn't know what to say. After all, she had only heard of that from the queen. Who's to say it wasn't true?

_"I know."_ Lady Ami told them though her expression was grave. _"We, too, didn't expect for him to be born. We all thought it was going to be Small Lady so there was no need for an ultrasound to determine the gender."_ She could only shake her head slowly. "_We were so foolish. I know half of this is our fault for expecting her. We should've known when the queen went into labor almost three weeks early rather then on her birthday...but we.."_The hologram seems to sigh, _"Least to say, Darius's upbringing could've been better."_

"You ignored him." Eternal Mars's voice held the edge of accusion, "Things we promised we wouldn't be."

Lady Ami shook her head again, _"No. However we favored Small Lady more and he was always so aware of that."_ After a moment she finally said, _"But almost four hundred years ago, Darius vanished from the crystal Palace. No one knew where he went and then we began to lose hope of ever finding him again."_

"Then how did he become this Hyacinth guy?" Eternal Venus frowns a bit, "It seems strange for it to happen like this."

Lady Ami only shrugs slightly,_ " We believe that he may have been captured by the Black Moon Clan and was turned. However we're not very sure on that. We only know he lead the first attack agains the palace and then in turn kidnapped Small Lady. Now they're both with the Black Moon Clan and we're afraid we may lose this."_ The hologram moves towards the console that lit up showing various places inside of the Crystal Palace. _"As of right now, no one knows that you are here. I must caution you to be careful. They are not the same Black Moon Clan that you have fought before."_ She glances at them, _"They are far more viscous under Wicked Hyacinth's leadership."_

"Perhaps it is best to eliminate him completely?" Saturn said quietly though she didn't know if that was the true answer here. After all, he was a member of the royal family and she knew better then anyone else what it was like to be in such a situtation. Still she had to suggest it because in the end that may be their only route.

"Of course not!" Eternal Moon looks at her but shook her head vehemently at the idea and took Tuxedo Kamen's hand, "We'll just save them both!"

He nods, "Yes. If anything they'll need us. Even if they don't want us to, we will."

Lady Ami only smiles watching the younger versions of her friends and herself. She felt a little sad at having lost that part of herself along the way. The optimistic part that believed anything could happen if one tried hard enough. If she could, she would've cried at the scene as it has given her more hope then she had before.

However now was not the time to sit idle. No, they had a mission to do.

_"Right now,"_ She said,_ "Neo Queen Serenity is being held captive by Lord Hyacinth. Sailor Moon, it may be dangerous for you to be so close." She did look at the younger version of her queen with worry, " For now, King Endymion's power is keeping her somewhat safe but I doubt he can maintain this for long as he's also trying to keep Hyacinth from tapping into the Golden Crystal's power."_

"We should rescue her first." Eternal Uranus said, "Get her away from there so Sailor Moon can act."

_"Diana"_

The Mauian girl turns towards the Hologram, "Yes, Lady Ami?"

_"You did well, without even knowing our intention. But you must remian here just in case they need help."_

She tried not to let the disappointment show as she really wanted to go and help them. After all, it was her fault. She hadn't watched them well and she wanted to make it up to them. Still, she only nods, her cat-ears turned down slightly, "Yes, Lady Ami."

_"As for you,"_ Lady Ami directs her attnetion to them, "_There are several ways to get to where you need to go. I'll send the coordiantes to Sailor Mercury's computer."_

With that, the hologram winks out of sight as the computer hums to life and information flashes across the screen at a high rate.

Soon, they would leave and hopefully they would win this fight.


	23. Warriors of Legend

**Chapter 23:** _Warriors of Legend_

* * *

"You're rejecting me again, aren't you?" He says to the doll-like queen in his arms. Not too long ago, she became like this. Limp without will of her own, her eyes dull and unfocused and even her hair had lost it's luster for the time being.

She was alive, there was no doubt in that. Her chest rose and fell and her heart beats-though not as strongly as it normally did. Though to Hyacinth, it was as effective as her being dead anyway. She wouldn't react, she wouldn't move, and food had to be liquid on the few times he had her fed and cleaned under his watchful gaze waiting for something to flicker to life.

Yet it never did.

So now, he only held her in his lap as if she were a doll, petting her cheek with one hand though looking at her with dark blue eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised, Mother. You've done it before so thoroughly when she was born." He rests his head against her chest for the time being but then looks up at her listless face. "Then again it really started here didn't it?"

There was nothing sexual about it as he simply shifts his hold a bit more securely around her and cups the breast he wasn't laying on.

"You couldn't stand me as an infant, yet you nursed her longer than necessary. I remember that because I heard you, Mother. I heard what you said to Ami." He squeezes it hard enough to probably leave a bruise- but that would heal up within minutes for some reason- before letting it go and looking at her angrily as if it was her fault she made him do it.

"I heard her talking to you. Asking why you bottle fed me but nursed Chibiusa longer than necessary and you said it didn't FEEL right!"

Quite suddenly his mood shifted and changed as it often did in those days. It moved from being melancholy to being vengeful as he picks her up so he could stand but threw her across the room with as much strength as he could muster.

Like usual, it seems something was protecting her body for a golden barrier surrounded it as it hit the wall and then floor. Leaving her without a bruise or scratch on her.

Hyacinth hated that. He hated whoever was protecting her from the real pain he wanted to inflict on her.

"Brother.." Black Lady appears a little off to the side but frowns. Why wasn't it working? Why didn't he focus on her? Love her? Her hand curls into a fist, shaking from her own jealousy and rage at how it didn't work. "Forget her."

She vanishes and reappears with her arms around him, "I'll love you. You know I will, why must you insist on playing with a proverbial corpse?"

He didn't even look at her, his eyes were still on the white figure that laid still as a doll on the far side of the room. Nothing but rage,confusion, hate and perhaps even love roiled inside of him. He didn't understand what was so special about her. About his sister. He didn't understand why he was never good enough.

Why didn't they look at _him_ the same as when they looked at_ her_?

"Darius!" Black Lady hated being ignored and pinches him, her frown deepening. "Pay attention to me! Why? Why won't you look at me?"

But he stood silent, lost in his own thoughts. She lets go of him and looks upon her mother's body with something akin to a hate only jealous women were capable of. "Then I'll just get rid of her!"

With that, Black Lady jumped up, conjuring in her hands the dark energy she had so effortlessly conjured and aimed it at her, "DIE!"

Releasing the massive amount of energy, she willed for the woman to be incinerated or destroyed by the blast.

* * *

Diana didn't want to wait. She really didn't want to be standing there while everyone was risking themselves for her own screw up.

Somehow, she thought to herself as she clicks on the key board but stares at the screen with unwavering determination, I have to figure out how to help them even a little bit!

She paused at one part smiling a bit as she had found the chamber room. The place they were keeping the others. All she had to do was to get in there and maybe even wake one of the others that could help.

Her fingers danced over the console once more, invigorated by the thoughts of a mission now as she found one passage way that no one had used in a long time. Of course the only reason for that was because only a cat could fit in that.

Memorizing the way, Diana left the second Command center and swiftly changed into her feline form to try and sneak by the guards and the Black Moon Clan members that roamed the hallways.

"There it is." She mutters softly to herself hiding behind a defaced statue of the first moon queen. Glancing around she went to the air vent and set to work on working the screws off it with her claws.

It seemed like hours to her but was only a good ten to fifteen minutes as she struggles with it, but finally it was opened to her. She swallows, fear bubbling up inside of the Mauian girl, however she squashed it. She had a mission! She had to help them!

With her ears flat against her skull she charges into the darkness of the air vent trying to find the chamber it lead to.

* * *

"Alright." Eternal Venus said, "Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, we'll send the Outers in first. Once we're certain the queen is gone and safely put somewhere, we can go in and put an end to this."

Eternal Mercury nods, "According to this map, we're not far from where they are. Though..I would be careful, there's a massive surge of dark energy in there." She worries her lower lip, "It's far more powerful then what we encountered the last time."

"Well that's because you didn't have us around." Eternal Uranus smirks causing her partner to roll her eyes lightly and the other two to exchange looks.

"Either way, " Eternal Venus nods, "Lets just try to make this quick and easy."

Eternal Jupiter sighs and mutters to Eternal Mars, "Why do I have a feeling it's not going to be either of those?"

"Because it never is." Eternal Mars answered. Leave it to Minako to curse a task before they even started.

"Alright, lets go." Eternal Uranus said, taking off with the others behind her.

Tuxedo Kamen glances at Eternal Moon for a bit, "Are you alright, Usako?" He still had her hand his.

"I'm worried." She answered and only moves to lean against him with her arms wrapped around him. Comfort. Her mind was still reeling from what Lady Ami had told them. Was it really like that? She blinks away the tears at the thought. "For them and for everyone."

"It'll be alright." He told her looking down at her and held her close, "We'll save them because we won't give up."

She nod and breathes out a bit, "Mamo-chan...we can't let this happen." Her bright blue eyes held only regret. Regret for what her future-self had done unintentionally. "Lets promise that no matter what child is born, that we'll love them all unconditionally."

"Of course, Usako." He kisses her lightly, "You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Inside the mind of Neo Queen Serenity, she was surrounded by her friends and her lover. In the midst of what had happened before, while she was despairing of hope, she had seen the golden light flicker and rushed towards it, though not physically, if only spiritually.

Inside the golden light she found the others were there in a strange sort of limbo as if their minds had linked together. She had been overjoyed to see them and had cried from relief.

It was then explained that Endymion had used the power of the golden crystal to do this.

"However," Endymion had said while holding his wife, "I cannot do any more then protect your body for now. We're all weakened from our fight with the Black Moon that only this is maintained with the help of the others."

"So we have to trust that Diana did what she had to and got the Sailor Senshi of the past to help us." Rei had said with the others agreeing.

"I believe she'll succeed." Artemis told them, "She's as stubborn as her mother and crafty like me."

"Artemis!" Luna huffs looking at him though she smiles a little. That was true. She could only hope her daughter was safe.

"Where's Ami?" Serenity looks around for the familiar blue haired woman.

Hotaru shook her head, "We don't know. She was here but has disappeared."

"We can only conclude that Diana may have been successful or.." Michiru trails off.

"I'm sure she was." Serenity didn't want to think of the blue haired woman as dead. No, Ami was alive. She had to be.

"For now we can only wait." Setsuna said unnecessarily, "Until our bodies have had a chance to be healed by the Silver crystal."

* * *

She was infuriated! She had thrown everything she could at the woman's body and still there wasn't even a scratch on her! "How can that be?" Black Lady was positively trembling from frustration. "How can it be that she remains here?"

Hyacinth said nothing to her as she turns to him. He didn't think about her right now, but thought of the best way to get around that damn barrier. It wasn't until he felt the sting of a slap on his cheek did he turn towards her with a mild annoyed look on his face.

"Stop looking at her!" She demanded, "Why? Why are you not in love with me? You should be looking at ME!"

His annoyance mounted as she went on with her rantings that sounded much like a yipping dog to him.

Without warning his hand shot out to her and grips her throat causing her to gasp and choke. He sighs softly smiling a bit cruelly, "Finally, you've shut up. Now listen, you little bitch, I'll tell you one more time so it's drilled in that cotton headed brain of yours."

He pulls her close, but didn't decrease the pressure on her neck, "I **hate** you. I hate you with every fiber of my being. I will never love you. You've only amused me with your body for a short time, but I grow bored of you. So now, you've outlived your usefulness to me. The kiss he gave her was punishing before he broke it and grins, "Good bye, Chibiusa."

Black Lady closes her eyes tightly as the gut-wrenching emotion came out in one soundless word. That's when she felt it. Something warm, something that felt like it would burn her if she touched it physically.

Whatever it was, it was enough to cause Hyacinth to drop the pink haired woman to the ground and back away covering his face.

Her vision swam a bit and the world started to fall side ways- or was it her?- before she finally passed out.

"What was that?" He hissed, holding his hand now that he could feel the pain in it. "Was that the Silver crystal..?"

Suddenly his head began to pound more and he cries out in pain stumbling further away from Black Lady and closer to Neo Queen Serenity's form. The pain was unnaturally excruciating and he was surprised he his head didn't explode from the pounding.

_Make.. it stop..!_ He fell to his knees by her but knew there would be no help. Like always, she would never be there when he needed her. Never will accept him.

She'd never love him.

His mouth twisted and he raises the uninjured hand summoning a dark crystal like dagger. If he was going to die here, he would take her out with him. Maybe then she would have no choice but to accept him.

"World-Shaking!"

He barely made it out of the way of the blast but his foot had been caught, causing him to stumble. His already dark eyes only grew darker when he saw them.

So they somehow escaped.

"So, her lapdogs have come to fetch their mistress." He tried to hide his pain behind the confident voice he projected, "I was wondering when her executioners would show up."

Eternal Uranus only points her sword at him, "I don't know what your problem is, but you will not continue this!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The two powers collided and became even stronger flying towards Hyacinth who only stares at them defiantly holding up both his hands summoning dark energy with them to counteract the attacks.

While Eternal Neptune and Eternal Pluto provided cover, Eternal Saturn and Eternal Uranus rushes over to the queen's body.

"Is she dead?" Eternal Saturn looks over at her surrogate father worriedly, "she can't be."

"No, she's alive, but we better get going." Eternal Uranus made her sword disappear before she lifts the pale queen into her arms, noting that she seemed a little light. "Lets go."

"Hm." The young senshi nods running with her and moving to be the one to keep the way clear. She only pulls out her communicator saying loudly, "We're clear!"

Meanwhile, Hyacinth was giving his all into trying to defeat them. Damn them, they always ruined everything! He wasn't sure how long he could keep up with dodging and countering their attacks. It was immensely clear he simply didn't have enough power.

_I will not be defeated by the likes of them!_ He thought to himself and closes his eyes concentrating, _I won't let them win!_

It was utterly painful for him to convert and use so much dark energy at once, but he had to as it swirls around his body.

Eternal Neptune and Eternal Pluto gasped and took a step back from this display of power. There was no way such a man could possess that much!

"It's impossible." Eternal Neptune mutters softly before looking over at the dark senshi, "Pluto?"

Eternal Pluto said nothing but darts off towards Black Lady. _If he releases that much,_ she thought, _even she will be hurt!_ "We have to protect her!"

Eternal Neptune only nods before joining to help her lift the unconscious woman to get away from what was a proverbial bomb about to go off. "Hurry!"

"Die, everyone!" Hyacinth roars finally having gathered enough energy to him before releasing it suddenly to fill the entire room with it.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The two massive powers collided nearly blinding all that were watching it. Hyacinth had to cover his eyes, standing defensively as everything whipped and whirled around him before it stopped, thought the ringing in his ears from it all dulled slowly as he stares disbelievingly at the sight before him.

Like from a story book, they were there. The Sailor Senshi of the Past.

And suddenly, he became rather fearful recalling the victories they had won before.

How was he suppose to stand against _that_?


	24. Break Through

**Chapter 24:** _Break Through_

* * *

The vent grate clatters to the ground as the gray cat jumps down, landing somewhat gracefully on the floor. Reverting back to her human form, Diana looks around the dimly lit room at all the stasis chambers. Moving she turns on the light to see better and gasps softly.

They were all hurt so badly that the Mauian girl wasn't sure if getting them out of it would be a good idea at all! "This could be the only thing keeping them alive." She mutters to herself and went to check on their status.

Now more then ever she hoped that the Sailor Senshi of the past would be able to help.

"So, they think they can defeat me?" Wiseman scowls at the orb before looking up, "Ayakashi Sisters, go to Hyacinth's side and defeat them!"

"Wait a minute!" Cooan said frowning, "We don't have the power to do that!"

"Yeah, they'd kill us for sure." Berthier added, "Unless you give us something."

Petz smiles slightly, "How about a little power boost?"

"Very well, but do not make me regret this." Wiseman's entire being glowed with an ominous power that expanded and enveloped the four women completely.

* * *

"This must end now, Darius." Eternal Sailor Moon said as she walks into the room, "You can't possibly believe that doing all this will heal your pain."

He glares at her raising his hand, "Stay away from me! You can't possibly know how I feel! You.. You've never known! So don't preach to me about my feelings, you fucking slut!"

"Hey!" Eternal Mars glares at him but Eternal Venus grabs her wrists and shook her head.

"Let Sailor Moon handle this." She said looking back, "If there's trouble we'll back her up."

Eternal Mars only nods if a bit reluctantly, "I just hate the way they talk about her without even knowing what kind of person she is."

"Maybe..he does know? But not this version of her." Eternal Jupiter adds, "It's rather pitiful isn't it?"

Eternal Moon sighs softly looking at him, "You don't believe that do you? You're... you are my son how could I not love you?"

His head throbbed painfully again and that voice he had thought he silenced came back, softly whispering it's agreements with her words. Was she really speaking the truth? Had his mother really-? Had they all...?

But the jewels glowed ominously and four people appeared within the room before him. He closes his eyes before they were back to their dark looks and stood up.

"Lies. Nothing but lies. You couldn't even stand me. But no matter, I have everything now. Now you can't ignore me-none of you can! Ayakashi Sisters!"

"Yes, Lord Hyacinth?"

He raises his hand, "Destroy them all."

"With Pleasure." Petz smiles as the wings-which were once thought to be nothing but part of her clothing- on her back expanded and lighting crackled around her as she hurls a ball of it towards them.

Next to her her sisters were lashing out with their own powers at the Sailor Senshi causing their opponents to counter or dodge out of the way of the incoming attacks.

Tuxedo Kamen pulls Eternal Sailor Moon out of the way of a wildly sailing powers of fire and dark fire clashing.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Hm. I'm fine." She breathes out shakily, "Lets let the others deal with them. I believe they'll be fine, but we have to save him." She looks towards the man watching them all. "He's in so much pain, Mamo-chan..."

He only nods but wonders where Black Lady was. After all, she shouldn't have been too far from him.

* * *

Black Lady gasps suddenly as her eyes snaps open and her first instinct was to attack until she saw the familiar faces of her friends.

"Hotaru...Puu..." For a moment she forgot about what had happened and who she was suppose to be as her eyes tears up a little.

"Chibiusa." Eternal Saturn smiles a little at her even though she was prepared. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Then it clicked and she pulls away almost instantly as her eyes darken, "You're the enemy. " Her eyes caught sight of the pale figure being guarded by the other two senshi that she hadn't noticed.

She waited for that familiar feeling of jealousy and rage, and sure enough on a little bit of it came, surprising her for a moment at the lack of intensity. Why? Why wasn't she as angry as she should've been?

"Chibiusa.." Eternal Saturn looks at her shaking her head, "This isn't you. You're not this kind of person."

"Shut up!" She steps away. She didn't like this feeling. This feeling that was starting to grow in her. She needed to get back to her brother and make him love her. After she kill her mother. The only one standing in the way.

"Listen to her, Small Lady." Eternal Pluto told her, "He tried to kill everyone with you included. "

"Shut up! You don't know that!" Energy crackled around her fist as she raises it. "Brother loves me! Wiseman said he would!" She threw the energy gathered at them and vanished before reappearing over her mother's still body, "And she is in the way!"

"Glaive surprise!"

Black Lady screams as the power struck her, she hadn't expected that. She hits the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Please, Small Lady. " Eternal Neptune sighs softly, "That isn't the right way to get someone's love."

"She's right." Uranus added, " If he doesn't love you as you are now, how can you expect him to ever appreciate or love you at all? Besides how could you take anything that Wiseman says seriously? He's obviously a liar and is using both of you."

She was not going to cry. Her emotions were roiling inside of her as well as confusion. No, they were wrong.. It can't be like that. It can't! She had done everything..everything...

"You have to make him see the real you, Chibiusa." Eternal Saturn walks forward intending to extend her hand to her, "The real Chibiusa never gives up her true light. Always willing to go ahead and never give up on someone she loves no matter what. Not willing to change herself for that either."

Black Lady only stares at her once friend trying hard to deny it. That warm feeling the certainty that she was right. Darius...she only wanted him to accept her and love her like a brother should. Not.. not like this..

She felt dirty and sick all at the same time. What had she done? What.. had..she done? Her mother.. her beautiful mother whom did nothing but love her and who she wanted to be like in every way- and she wanted to kill her. And not to mention-

She chokes as the tears started falling for real now. She killed a man. She killed someone just because she -could-.

_I just want to ..to do this over and forget it all!_ was her most fervent wish as the warmth grew hot just like her forehead, _I don't want to be this person any more!_

"Small Lady.." Eternal Pluto and the others' eyes grew wide as the white and pink glow seemingly came from nowhere and enveloped the darkly clad woman. "What in the world...?"

* * *

"Oak Evolution!"

"Ha! You think that could hurt me? You must be joking!" Petz laughs and sent a greater ball of electricity back, "Why don't you just give up?"

"Damn!" Eternal Jupiter said after narrowly missing it, "How did they get to be so strong?"

"Must be Wiseman's doing." Eternal Mars calls out as she dodges again but sent a fiery arrow at Cooan's own blue blaze that barreled towards her, "We have to do something!"

"But what?" Eternal Venus huffs slightly as she dodged another attack from Calaveras. "They're far too strong!"

"Well, we'll think of something until the others get here." Eternal Mercury said.

* * *

Back in the vents, since she couldn't do anything for them, Diana had become somewhat loss there and turned around trying to find her way back.

"I know it's around here somewhere." She mutters softly to herself as she creeps by but pauses hearing someone swear loudly. "What was that?"

Moving as quietly as she could she found the right spot but gasps softly at the sight she saw.

"Damn them!" Wiseman almost threw the crystal orb, the dark energy swirls around him in reaction to his fury, "They've gotten to one of them. Well, no matter, they won't get the boy. I've worked too hard on him to let him slip through my fingers like this!"

Diana knew he must've been talking about Darius. Who else could it be? She had to do something!

"Your body will be mine..."

She moves and ran down the vents turning whenever she thought she could. That's when she heard it. A rumbling sound behind her. She dares to look back seeing only darkness but two crimson glowing eyes were chasing her.

"He found out!" Diana ran fast as she could in such a space, jumping when she had to until she mis-stepped and fell down a shaft screaming.


	25. The Beast

**Chapter 25:** _The Beast_

* * *

"Heh, this is your end, Sailor Mercury!" Berthier's hand transformed into a long iced spike aimed at the trapped Eternal Sailor Mercury.

Frantically, the blue haired senshi struggles to escape the hold but it was no use, she turns her sapphire frightened eyes towards the pale woman that was coming towards her at full speed.

"Mercury!" Eternal Jupiter cries even as she herself was caught in another attack and screams.

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Garnet Ball!"

"Glaive Surprise!"

"Space- Turbulence!"

"Pink Sugar Heart- Attack!"

The Ayakashi Sisters didn't know what hit them as each of them were picked off the Inner court and then struck with a blinding pink light that followed. They fell into a heap, Cooan was out cold, but the others only groan in pain trying to move.

"Thanks." Eternal Mars breathes a bit getting up, " They're way stronger then before."

"Thank us later." Eternal Uranus said looking at the women, "We're not done yet."

"Well, that hurt.." Calaveras mutters getting up but her eyes widen a bit at the sight of Cooan still out. "Cooan? Cooan!"

"She's just out cold." Bertheir said but gets up shakily, "Always knew she was such a weakling."

"It's their fault. Who invited them to this?" Petz glares at the group, "Come sisters, we'll defeat them once and for all!"

"We don't want to kill you, but we will if you leave us no choice!" Eternal Saturn announced, "Please, let go of the darkness. It'll do you no good!"

"Ugh, this is making me SICK!" Calaveras attacks using her multitude of whips that held explosive energy sending them towards the senshi.

"Me too!" Bertheir added her icy spikes to the mix, launching them at them.

"Silent Wall!" Eternal Saturn held up her Glaive, trying to fend off most of the attacks, but the combination was almost too much for her.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Pin-"

"No, Small Lady." Pluto gritted her teeth keeping her eyes focused on the energy sailing towards the Ayakashi Sisters. "You must help Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. You have to help save your brother."

"But.." Chibi Moon looked torn between wanting to help them and wanting to help her family. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Now go."

"Hm." She nods and took off towards where Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were battling Hyacinth.

Hyacinth held in his hands a crystallized sword, flying at both Eternal Moon and Tuxedo Kamen like a vengeful demon as he swung it . Trying to hurt or kill them both.

Tuxedo Kamen held his cane, much like he would a sword, and fought back just as intensely as the man dealt out. Only problem for Hyacinth was that he didn't have as much experience as the caped tuxedo hero.

Hyacinth jabs the sword at him, causing the man to turn-barely missing him by precious few centimeters- before turning to attack Sailor Moon in the same breath.

"Pink Sugar Heart- Attack!"

He hadn't expected that as the powerful pink beam hits him, causing him to stumble back and fall onto one knee breathing hard.

"Chibimoon!" Eternal Moon looks over at her so relieved to see her and moves to hug the little girl. "You're alright!"

Chibimoon froze for a moment unsure what to say. After all, her hero was there and hugging her like she knew her. The pink haired girl blushes furiously and smiles a little, "Hm. I came to help you!"

"Be careful." Tuxedo Kamen said breathing hard, "He's very strong. It'll take all of us together to defeat him."

"Darius..." Chibimoon looks towards her brother with such sadness in her eyes that she was close to tears actually. He looked as if he was in so much pain...

Eternal Sailor Moon smiles a bit at her, " We'll help him soon enough."

He was clutching the side of his head with one hand but hadn't let go of the crystal sword, breathing heavily as he glares at them. He knew it. Just like before. Just like them to so willingly accept her but never him. Never the spare.

It was enough to make him sick. He moves to lift the sword, rage pumping through him but he felt the pain sharpen and he cries out. Unable to stop it as his entire body convulsed making him drop the sword. It was so painful, something inside him was twisting, shifting changing all together that he held himself.

He could hold back the tears that flowed freely as a response to the pain. "Make.. it.. stop.." His trembling lips could barely make out the words between the clenched teeth.

"Darius!" Chibimoon looked horrified by what she was witnessing and clung to Eternal Moon's hand. "What's happening to him? Why-?"

"I don't know." The blonde woman replied, transfixed but wearing a similar expression.

"Heh, so, you're finally fit." The image of the cloaked figure appears behind the young man. "Took long enough. Now, give yourself over to me, Hyacinth. They do not want you, they don't need you like I do. Your power and youthful body will serve us well. Come...Prince.."

"Wiseman." If there was ever a look that could be called complete 'hate' the one Eternal Moon was giving the cloaked figure came very very close. "Stay away from him! He's not yours to use!"

The dark figure chuckled, "Oh? Is that what you think? He came so willingly before. Given up everything you've ever taught him to be come what he is today."

Hyacinth fell over, something strange was happening to his body. His hands were shifting and changing into something claw like that looked utterly painful. They seemingly broke against the crystal floor, elongated fixing itself into an almost bird like claw.

"What in the world..." Tuxedo Kamen couldn't believe his eyes. What was he turning into? He frowns seeing the cornet flash again before looking over at Eternal Sailor Moon and Chibimoon. "That silver cornet he's wearing. That must be the link!"

Chibimoon nods, though she had never seen such a thing before, she held her wand in her hand, "If we break it, then he'll be ok."

"Like you can do that?" Wiseman chuckles deeply, "Soon he'll be nothing more then another vessel. I grow tired of this one."

Hyacinth's screams of agony filled the room as the shirt suddenly rips and out of his now bloody back came the wings full black feathers that shook off the small patches of skin and blood it had came out with.

Hyacinth, himself, was beyond pain but his body couldn't stop reacting. He couldn't stop the screams or do anything as the transformation was taken place and his voice became strange. Sounding as if two people were talking at once.

"We need a clear shot." Eternal Moon ignores Wiseman's words. Soon, they'll get rid of that evil man! "Right now if we throw everything at him- he'll seriously get hurt more then before."

"But.." Chibimoon wanted to look away. She wanted to run to her Mommy and hide until her Daddy told her it was over and everything was alright. But she couldn't. She couldn't because she couldn't look away.

Gasping for air, Hyacinth's trembling hand reaches out to Wiseman, his blue eyes turning into a strange purple color that was bleeding into red slowly as he looks up at him.

"What.. have.. you..done?" Then collapsed again as another wave of pain hits him and his legs were changing ripping out of the shoes he wore as the pants also became torn with the expansion of it. "Wha...?"

"Hmph, stupid boy." Wise man didn't even turn his head towards him.

She couldn't watch any more! She just couldn't and raises her wand, "Pink sugar Heart- Attack!"

The pink beam sails through the air towards the blonde- now turning black- man's head aimed for the cornet, but a barrier unexpectedly reflected the pink power causing it to sail off and nearly hitting one of their own still fighting the powered up Ayakashi sisters.

"Watch it!" Eternal Mars breathes, gods will this never end? But it seemed that the women were running out of steam. That was good. "Alright, we can hit them together!"

"Hm." Eternal Mercury nods, "One Sailor Attack should be able to end it."

Eternal Jupiter threw up her hands, "And I was so hoping to not do this."

"We have to finish this and help the Prince and Princess." Eternal Uranus casts a cautionary look over, "They look like they'll be in some real trouble."

"Alright, together now!" Eternal Venus cries summoning her powers as her friends did the same.

"What..what are they doing?" Cooan's eyes widen, she had woken up sometime during the fight to help her sisters out again. She was hurt, bleeding and felt like she couldn't do any more.

"I don't know.." Calaveras held Petz, who was knocked unconscious for now. "I-"

"Sailor Planet- Attack!"

It was enough that the Ayakashi Sisters scream before they died , engulfed within the light of the combination attack.

The Senshi were exhausted but turn their attentions to the twisted monster that Hyacinth had become.

The transformation was complete-at least it seems so as the creature got to it's feet unsteadily. Black in appearance, it looked much like someone had taken different parts of different animals and put them in the blender and he was the result. With a humanish face where only the silver cornet could be seen glinting among the now black hairs of his head held in place by spiral horns that jutted out from his head. His entire torso was as lean as that of a wolfhound and a narrow waist connected to what looked like to be legs of panther with a tail like a whip-similar to a lizard's but the spikes on it were all alligator.

"What.. the hell-?" Eternal Uranus steps back, her face frozen for a moment, "What is that?"

She, like the others, had been harden by what the enemy threw at them before but this... This was something else entirely different! The power coming off that creature was in waves and oppressive enough that it made her and other feel sick.

Eternal Moon swallows and for the first time she wonders if she could save this boy that was her future son.

The Creature, that was once Hyacinth, steps forward and roars loudly enough that the walls shook with the force of it. Sightless eyes peered down at them, for he was twice the size of what he had been, and snarls at them with white sharp teeth. His face, like the rest of him was black but had strange red markings that went up to his forehead where the black crescent moon had turned blood red and glowed with an eerie light of it's own.

"Excellent." Wiseman chuckles, "Perfection at it's best. Now go, my creature, destroy them all! Kill the ones that betrayed you!"

Wings outspread, he roars again before taking off. The Sailor Senshi braced themselves for battle, though not knowing what would happen.

He rose as high as he could before diving with claws outstretched heading straight for the princesses and the prince.

Eternal Moon could do nothing more then push Chibimoon down and shielded her, feeling someone else was also protecting her as well, she could only glance for a mere second at her future husband with absolute fear in her eyes before squeezing them tight waiting for the inevitable pain to come.


	26. Gods save the Prince

**Chapter 26:**_ Gods Save the Prince_**  
**

* * *

It seemed like an eternity, waiting for the pain to come. Waiting for her lover to cry out in pain and then be inflicted with the same pain herself.

Yet it never came.

Eternal Venus lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, but the sight was even more unbelievable then ever. A figure in white was standing before the family having erected what looked like a shield. Not so unlike the one Saturn could form but different as well. Were those white wings?

"Lord Helios..." Chibimoon was astounded at seeing the otherwise peaceful and calm Priest appear before them with a shield of sorts in hand and standing against the transformed Hyacinth.

"I cannot hold it for much longer." The Priest grunts still trying to stand firm against the beast, "Do what you must!"

"The cornet." Tuxedo Kamen nods to Eternal Moon, "We'll need their help in keeping him occupied."

"Hm." Eternal Moon glances at the others before the beast roars again and turns away from them as if struggling with something then flew up again, it's black clawed hands summoning dark energy to them as did the horns atop his head glowed with an unearthly light before firing down upon them.

"Be careful!" Eternal Mercury calls out to them after dodging one that was getting too close, "Those energy balls will melt anything that touches it!" She pulls out the mini computer for a moment. There must be more then one way to get rid of that thing on the beast's head. She looks over , trying to stay out of the way and line of danger of the creature thinking._ If they kept it distracted...Yes it could work._

"Flame Sniper!" Eternal Mars launches her attack at the flying beast.

"Oak Evolution!"

"Love and Beauty- Shock!"

The beast flew, dodging two of the attacks but roars in pain when the third hit him. He rears back sending his own power at them before landing, intent on devouring them whole. His tail whips around- knocking Eternal Saturn off her feet and into Eternal Neptune.

Helios rushes forward with the shield blocking another swipe of the creature's claws at Eternal Uranus and Eternal Venus. "Hurry! Otherwise his soul will be lost!"

"Hm." Eternal Uranus glances over at Eternal Venus before she held out her space sword. "Lets do this- Space Turbulence!"

"Wink Sword-Chain!"

The two pale haired senshi ran out from behind the shield and leaps up at the same time bringing down the blinding power-striking the beast on the head sending it reeling back.

"Did..did we get it?" Eternal Venus asks shakily. "Did we break the cornet?"

It was only to their disappointment that it only cracked, yet still was in place.

"Sailor Moon, Chibimoon, Tuxedo Kamen- Now!" Eternal Mercury's voice came almost out of nowhere as a few of them turned to see the three that were called combined powers and attacked Wiseman causing the cloaked thing to shriek.

The Orb that Wiseman had held shattered almost instantly and the cloak whirls around as darkness seeped out and fled leaving only the cloak behind.

Eternal Mercury said, "I thought he was controlling him. This should return him to normal."

They turned to look and see if this would be true, but unfortunately it was not. Instead, even as the cornet broke freeing him of Wiseman's control and influence, Hyacinth stayed in that strange demonic form. Only he was going berserk. Ramming his head against the crystal walls, it began to give way and crack before it was big enough for him to go through.

"No!" Eternal Moon gasps, before she and the others rushed to see what had happened, "We have to do something! We need to go after him!"

Helios breathes deeply but suddenly falls to his knees as the wings disappeared and grabs his heart. "No.. prince..." He gasps shaking. They had to.. they must save him. All this time, Darius just...

"Lord Helios.." Chibimoon went to him worriedly as did the others, "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

He shook his head, "It's not that Small Lady." He breathes out, "I'll help you." He looks at them. "I'll give you my strength, but it'll only last for a short time."

"But Helios.." Tuxedo Kamen's concerned eyes stayed on the white haired priest, "What about you?"

Helios smiles weakly, "As long as the heir and king are fine, I will heal and be well. But this is more important."

Eternal Moon nods slowly, "Alright."

Taking a fortifying breathe, Helios stood and held his hands up, "May the Earth Lend you her strength."

It wasn't much, but then again, it didn't need to be a long winded thing as the feeling behind it conveyed more then enough for this to work. All three glowed brightly before wings of their own appeared that rustled and flapped, their outfits were altered to their royal prestige with scepters in their hands.

"Go.." He sways, "You must..." Then the priest of Elysion fainted.

"We'll take care of him." Eternal Mars said, "Go on!"

"You must hurry, time is running out for all of us." Eternal Pluto added as the three took off after the black monster.

"I hope they'll be alright." Eternal Venus mutters watching.

Smiling a little, Eternal Saturn sighs, "They will be. We just have to believe in them."

* * *

"He's so far ahead." Chibiusa said trying to keep up, "How will we catch him?"

"Don't worry." Princess Serenity told her, "We'll catch up to him."

Prince Endymion only glances over at her, knowing she was up to something he slowed his pace to fly somewhat beside her. "What are you thinking of?"

She stops suddenly, holding the scepter up high, "DARIUS! We're right here! What are you running form now?"

The Beast, though some distance away turns and his eyes, now a reddish hue, narrows on her.

It was her. The one that rejected him. The one that made this hurt so much.. He clutches his head as images flickered by. Those painful memories and she was the one that caused it.

_'Don't..'_

That voice..it was gone for a while but now it was back. He snarls at it but flew towards them. Just to get her. It was her fault. It was all her fault. She hated him ever since..

_'I never wanted this!'_

Confusion reigned inside his head as he roars again, wings not giving up but the energy balls before flew out at them again and again. Yet the aim wasn't perfect and missed them most of the time.

"Ah!" Chibiusa barely got out of the way and became a bit disoriented. She was shaking looking back up. "What..do we do now?"

"Concentrate." Princess Serenity said holding the scepter out, "On healing and love. He doesn't know that we love him." That sounded so wrong to her. OF course she loved her children! Even if only what she knew of this boy and seen of him was nothing but evil...how could she not?

"It'll heal him." Prince Endymion did something similar to her stance with his own scepter nodding to the pink haired girl to do so as well, creating an arrow as their point. "And hopefully, he'll understand."

Chibiusa nods and closes her eyes bringing up every memory she had of him. He had to know! He had to know just how she saw him. He was her older brother-someone she admired and wished to be like too.

The beast didn't believe that whatever power they conjured would hurt him. It was nothing. And even if it did, it didn't matter as long as he took them down with him. He flew head long into them but as he did so the light grew brighter and brighter from the point of where the scepters were. Yet, he couldn't stop himself even as he tried. The momentum carried him right into the ball of light and he roars loudly. as it began to strip him of his form.

**'Darius, please hear this...'**

That voice.. that sounded like...the little sister he had always resented so much. Why? Why was she talking to him?

**'I want my feelings to reach you! Don't you remember? Don't you know that you're one of the people I most admire! Please, brother, come back. I need you.'**

The form was shifting and changing again, yet it wasn't as painful as it was before as the memories-unexpected and sweet memories from childhood swam to the surface.

_He was allowed to hold her only when one of the others were there, but this one time no one was around and she kept crying so much. How annoying!_

_So he crept over to her bassinet and peers down at her. He was eight and it had only been two months since she was born on his birthday. Everyone seemed to like her so much, it was so annoying he could never get any attention. Still, he wasn't sure what would shut her up._

_Looking around he picks up a pink teddy bear and dangles it in front of her muttering nonsensical things. Slowly, the cries seemed to stop and he became aware that she was giggling at the bear._

_"Hm." He wanted to suppress the smile but simply couldn't. "I guess there is something to you."_

But that memory was replaced by another one.

_"Waaah!" In that memory he heard her crying loudly and voices of other children as well._

_"Heh, you look nothing like the queen!" One boy had said, "I bet you were adopted!"_

_The other boy laughs, "Oh yeah, fake princess! After all, who has pink hair anyway?"_

_"Bet it's a dye job." the first said, "Hey, lets pull it and see if it's a wig!"_

_"No!" She cries out covering her head as the boys approached her._

_Darius himself had nothing but his own fist, but it was enough, he thought at the time as he ran over to where the three where. "Stop picking on her!" Though not experienced in fighting at all, he threw a punch at one boy and missed him completely._

_But it was enough to get them to back off as he moves to stand in front of her, "No one picks on her -but- me. Now get out of here before I really hurt you!"_

_With them gone, he sighs a bit before turning to Chibiusa, "Come on, they're stupid anyway." offering his hand to her._

_The pink haired girl bypassed the hand and attached herself to him, hugging him tightly still sniffling._

_"Oi.. don't get my shirt wet!" He complained a bit but didn't feel it. Guess he was useful for something after all._

That memory faded as did the legs that had been twisted into that of a large cat. Instead they returned to normal in the midst of that.

**'I'm sure, '** that voice was his father, though it sounded a bit young it was unmistakable,** 'that there are even sweeter memories that you cannot turn from.'**

Again another memory, flashed in his mind and made it to the surface.

_Memories of his father taking him to the park when he was little, telling him stories about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen of the past. And how on his twelfth birthday he was given that watch. The watch that symbolized his parents' love for each other. His father teaching him what a good man should know to do, yet even better was the memory of going to Elysion the first time with him._

The body shakes, as the black skin slowly disappears, revealing a normal human form all the way up to his hair, yet the horns and wings stayed for a moment longer.

**'You know that we love you Darius. All this is for you! Please don't forget this. Don't ever think for one moment that we don't love you. And for whatever I did to make you feel so bad and unwanted, I'm sorry.'**

His mother. That..was her voice. His mother said.. he wasn't sure how to comprehend that. For so long he believed she had always hated him underneath all that. That she didn't want him at all. That she never wanted him...

**'Come home, Darius, please. Everyone's waiting for you. We're all waiting for you to come home.'**

It was a memory, a small one. One that was from so long ago, he was surprised he remembered it.  
_A thunder and lighting storm had raged outside of the crystal walls and were so powerful that it shook his windows. He had been small at the time and ran to his parents room holding onto something.. A stuff animal? Must've been._  
_And he had knocked hard on the door calling for them._

_Then she appeared all sleep tousled and simply smiled at him taking him inside to the bed and letting him stay with them._

His vision had been blurring all the while with tears leaking out as the last dregs of the darkness that had clung to him vanished. Once the power was exhausted and he was healed, Darius fell from the sky having no wings of his own.

"Darius!" Chibiusa gasps as both her parents dived down to catch him. She follows them, determined as they were to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Darius as he fell, nude because his clothing had shred in the first transformation, he could only look on with a strange sense of peace in him barely conscious at the moment. To him, he saw angels. Angels dressed in such finery were flying to him. For the moment he couldn't understand why they were doing so. He wonders, though, if he would see them in the afterlife-if there was one for him.

As he blacked out, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity manage to catch him and slow their descent just enough to not hit the ground hard.

"Is he alright?" She asked looking worriedly at him then at Prince Endymion.

"He will be." The past prince replies taking the cape from his back and wrapping it around him. "We have to get back to the palace."

Chibiusa lands softly next to them, but breathes a sigh of relief. Darius was alive. He was alive and normal again. She rubs her eyes. She hated being such a crybaby but she couldn't help it.

It was over. It was all over and the bad things won't happen again.

"Lets go." Princess Serenity smiles a bit taking her future daughter's hand before taking off again.

After all, they did have limited time and they needed to get back there soon.

* * *

"Think it's alive?" Someone had asked, though at the moment Opal had finished snipping the bandages on the strange gray cat.

"Yeah, I think she'll live." The dark woman smiles a bit, "She's lucky we were there to help her."

"Hmph." Garnet shook her head, "Well, this was a bust, what do we do now?"

Rubeus shrugs, "I was thinking of leaving all together." He glances at a glass seeing his brow clear of the Black Moon Symbol. "I mean, Crystal Tokyo is such a bore now."

"Everything is boring to you." Sapphire said, though there wasn't any emotion in his voice. "Opal, I suggest leaving her at the palace. We don't need this."

"No, Saffy. " She rolls her eyes picking the gray cat up, "I was going to keep her and name her Snufflekins. Besides, I don't have time for a pet anyway." Still she smiles a bit and pets the soft fur, "I just hope she'll stop getting into so much trouble."

"If only some people could learn that." Garnet adds glancing around, "Think Emerald got the axe?"

Rubeus snorts and moves as the group started to leave, "Gods I hope so."

"What is the deal between you two anyway?" Opal asked, "I mean really, for as long as I've known the both of you, you've always been at each other's throats!"

"That's because, she's a crazy bitch." Rubeus said with an utterly serious look, "Really? Somewhere between competition, annoyance and the fact she's crazy."

Garnet shook her head, "And you're a model citizen, Mister Pyro?"

"Hey, at least I know I'm crazy. She's psycho crazy and her thing with Diamond-" He closes his mouth seeing Sapphire stiffen. "...It's..really nuts."

Opal wasn't sure what to say to that but she left it alone. They had other things to deal with. She turns off, promising to meet them at the meeting place. She went to the Med wing, which was full of bodies that seemed asleep but sets the gray cat down on one of the clear beds. "Take care, kitty cat."

She smiles and shudders. Something..was weird...but she brushes it off and leaves. It wasn't her concern now, was it?

* * *

"They're back!" Eternal Jupiter said to them, "There they are!"

Making their way to the palace gates and then through them, were Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen holding a dark bundle in his arms and the pink Sailor Chibimoon.

Exhaustion colored their postures and faces, but they lit up when their friends met them at the foyer of the palace.

"Oh you're alright!" Eternal Venus hugs Eternal Moon tightly, "We were worried, but we knew you would win!"

"Of course." Eternal Saturn smiles, "We believed you could do it."

Eternal Pluto looks over at the teenager that Tuxedo Kamen seemed to be carrying for now, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine with rest, like the rest of us." Tuxedo Kamen said with a tired smile.

"You know, he's quite a looker." Eternal Venus looked him over, "If he wasn't so young I would probably date him!"

"Probably?" Eternal Mars looks at her then shook her head, "Minako, you're terrible. You would try and you know he's their son!"

"Then they shouldn't make such good looking babies that turn into very handsome boys." Eternal Venus stuck her tongue out at her.

"...Is it me, or do those two never grow up?" Eternal Uranus mutters causing her partner to laugh.

Chibimoon looks around but frowns, "Where's Helios?"

"Oh." Eternal Mercury glances at her, "Pegasus came and took him back. I think he'll be alright now that things are back to normal."

"Well..." Eternal Jupiter looks around, "Not quite."

"Do you think we can perform one more miracle?" Eternal Venus smiles a little at the royal family.

"Sure." Eternal Moon smiles.


	27. And in the End

**Chapter 27:** _ And in the End..._

* * *

It was time. Though now everything seemed alright now, Neo Queen Serenity couldn't help the feelings that still lingered a bit. Maybe it was because she was worried for the future. After all, it seemed that Chibiusa didn't remember anything after blacking out when Darius had taken her.

Thank gods for small blessings in this. The one she was really unsure about was her son who still laid sleeping in the Medical Wing with others who's injuries were simply too severe for the Silver Crystal to heal properly.

Just as well, she stood with her husband and daughter as well as their friends to see their past selves off. Even though they couldn't touch or even be with in five feet of each other, the emotion was there.

"Thank you all, so much for coming and saving this future." She said. "Without you, this world would have been doomed."

"It's nothing." Eternal Venus smiles cheerfully, "Would do it again in a heartbeat!"

"Yeah." Eternal Jupiter nods, "It's what we're here for."

Eternal Pluto only smiles gently at them before saying, "It's time to go. We must return to our time and dimension before there are any more distortions."

"Hm." The girls nodded before leaving, yet Eternal Moon lingered staring at Neo Queen Serenity with an unreadable look.

Tuxedo Kamen frowns looking at her, "Usako?"

In that moment, the winged Senshi strode over purposefully to her future self, raised her hand and slaps Neo Queen Serenity so fast, most didn't believe it happened. Or rather couldn't.

The Queen and others, looked at her in shock at what had happened but the look in the younger woman's eyes told of fury within them that glistened with angry tears.

"Usagi! Sailor Moon!" It was a strange combination of cries from the two similar yet so different groups.

Neo Queen Serenity held her face for a moment, trying to understand what had prompted this.

"Don't you ever..**ever** do that again." Eternal Moon's voice was low as she points a finger at the woman, "In that moment when we were healing him, I saw it. I saw those bad memories even through the good ones we were trying to show him. How dare you call yourself a _mother_! Or even call yourself **me**. You..._You_ put so much emphasis on Chibiusa and made her suffer as well as him!"

She was almost visibly shaking as she took a few steps back to keep from becoming dizzy. "A mother, is a person that loves her children unconditionally! Equally! How dare you do that to him! To both of them. If you had spent as much time with him as you did with her none of this would have happened!" She exhaled slowly releasing the anger there, "I will not believe that there is a me that will become you because I believe you can change just like he could. I want to believe that you will make this right- all of you." Her gaze lands on the future versions of her friends, "All children that come to us are precious and they need to know that. You know as well as I how it feels when no one notices such things. So why would you inflict that on the two children that are the most precious?"

For that they said nothing, shifting uncomfortably until Neo Queen Serenity said, "You are right...It is our fault in this and we will rectify this." She breathes out, "I.. I truly believe, Eternal Sailor Moon, that you are the best form of me that existed. I've forgotten these things and now... " She shook her head, "I will fix it. I'll make things right. We all will. And.. thank you again. For everything."

Eternal Moon stares at her for a moment before giving a tentative smile and nods, "I believe you will."

With that the warriors of the past turn and left that future for one of their own. Hopefully to make it better then what they had seen.

* * *

He awoke to the darkness of a room, his headache and his body was still a bit sore. Yet Darius couldn't recall why he had been this way. He closes his eyes and tries to figure out how he got there or rather where he was in the first place.

Glancing over, he saw the familiar clock on a nightstand and as his eyes adjusted a bit more, he saw the murals on his walls. Right, it was his room. He was at home.

However he couldn't remember when he had gotten home. Last he recalled, he had been with Ryou and then he remembered looking up at the ceiling and after that he remembered nothing else.

"Except..." He touches his forehead for a moment then covers his eyes. The Angels.

He remembered the three angels dressed in beautiful clothing flying towards him. They were so determined and desperate...but was it all a dream?

Had he dreamt it? He didn't know but sat up slowly before he noticed something- or rather someone was next to him. Carefully, the teenager leans over to the lamp and clicks it on. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjusted again before looking over at the gray haired girl that was curled up next to him.

He smiles a bit. "Diana..."

Leaning over her he brushes her hair back and kisses her forehead. " I don't know why, but... Thank you, Diana..you're the best friend I could've ever asked for."

And in her sleep, the cat girl only smiles, purring a bit louder.

* * *

_Two years later.._.

Gods know she had tried her hardest to keep her promise yet she couldn't. She really couldn't. She hated herself for this but every time she looked at him she didn't see Darius, but Hyacinth and his crazed look standing behind her in a mirror.

She felt sick again, but she couldn't help it. Just as well, she had decided that it was time. Chibiusa was old enough to send back into the past for her training.

Neo Queen Serenity tried not to worry about the girl, but it seems both Chibiusa and Darius remembered nothing of their ordeal at all. Not a single memory of their time a Black Lady and Hyacinth.

She had counted her lucky stars that it was so, but lately there had been a shadowed look to her son's face. She feared that maybe.. maybe not all the darkness had been purged from him.

However Helios had reassured her it had been. Thinking of the priest, she grimaces a little. He had told her and the King that he could no longer tutor the prince and princess any longer and was needed in Elysion.

He would not tell them why and he certainly wouldn't tell the two royal children why at all either. This had come as a great shock to both the children, none more so then Darius who had a strange pained look in his eyes.

Serenity didn't want to think what that meant.

A week ago, she had convinced everyone that it would be in the best interest for all for Chibiusa to continue her training in the past so she could become a stronger warrior and the Darius should go outside of the Solar System on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku.

It hadn't gone over well with everyone -her husband, Rei and Haruka in particular didn't seem to buy it but had reluctantly agreed when she had laid out her logic to them. After all, he was the crown prince. He needed to get out there and learn what he could to continue peaceful relations with other kingdoms.

So why not start with their friends from Kinmoku?

Though Diana was harder to persuade. She hadn't wanted to go into the past at all with Chibiusa. Her loyalty had been very moving and Neo Queen Serenity had hesitated, almost allowing her to stay with Darius, but she couldn't stand the thought of Chibiusa going alone into the past.

In the end, the Queen got her way.

And she hated herself for it.

"There's nothing that can be done." She said to herself, to her reflection as she cleans up her face again -for the third time that day. "It's for the good of the kingdom."

Breathing out, she rights her dress again-fourteenth time that day- and runs her hands through her bangs and loose pigtails -forty-second time that day- before she left the bathroom and headed out with her head held high.

It was all for the good of the kingdom.

* * *

An: The End! If you're still looking for the Sequel, I'll be putting up what I have tomorrow evening. Else wise- Peace. =3


End file.
